Light This Night
by Curlyyo
Summary: Heartbroken, Rachel Berry flees to Vegas for a boy-free night in Vegas. After a night of partying she wakes up to discover she's made a horrible mistake. Can she fix her demolished heart to discover a new love? Or will she run away?
1. One:: Baby, You My Everything

**Hey guys, this is my first multi-chapter Glee fic :D! I wrote a one-shot, "Only if for a Night" which goes along with this story. Rachel and Finn are a bit OOC and this universe is sincerely AU. I think it spices things up. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please review- it helps me know if anyone is interested and if it's worth continuing. **

**I don't own Glee, though I do wish I owned Sam. He could be my Rocky…or just follow me around wearing gold shorts =P **

_**Rachel**_

"I don't understand how this can happen? Why would he just dump me? I'm incredible at yoga; I was _Elphaba_ in the off-Broadway rendition of Wicked. A role that one of my idols, Idina Menzel, made famous. I lost twelve pounds at his request and even ate _meat_. I've done everything he's ever asked for. " A fat tear rolled down Rachel Berry's cheek as she bowed her head into the vintage Prada sweater Kurt had gotten her for Hannukah. She took a bite of her tofu sprout medley and immediately wished she hadn't. Everything tasted worse without Jesse. Everything _was_ worse without Jesse.

"Honestly Jew-ma, it's because men are dumb shits that can't be trusted," Santana explained sarcastically, patting Rachel's hand awkwardly. She shot an uncomfortable glance at her girlfriend, Brittany, who nodded enthusiastically.

"It's totally true. One time in high school, my family had this foreign exchange guy living in our attic who I thought was a leprechaun…but he turned out just to be some kid living in my house. It was weird." Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder and smiled.

"But he did make Lord Tubbington poop candy. That was nice."

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes and turned to his broken-hearted best friend, "_Men_ don't suck. _Boys _like Jesse St. James suck. Conceited assholes who only care about themselves, suck. Rachel, you can do so much better."

"I doubt that," Quinn said dryly as she waltzed into Kurt and Rachel's place, "If men were liquor, Jesse would be top shelf. You'd be whatever crap spills onto the bar mat that gets served to the lonely and desperate at the end of the night."

Rachel sucked in a breath and felt tears well in her eyes. Despite the fact that Quinn hadn't had to say it so harshly, it was true. She wasn't worth the shoelaces on Jesse's vintage Prada shoes. She nodded her head slightly before looking up at her beautiful blonde friend.

"I know you're right but that doesn't make it hurt less. I thought…I thought we would get married. I thought we would have a Broadway style wedding and become a dynamic yet loveable couple that was featured in the Society pages."

Quinn scoffed, "You aren't Page Six material. Besides, when was Jesse on Broadway? You would have been a struggling off-Broadway couple lucky enough to have a friend like Kurt who wouldn't forget the little people on his way up."

"Don't be a bitch, Quinn. And while I appreciate the fact that you accept and praise my future celebrity, I don't appreciate you ragging on my biffle. Remember who let you sleep on their couch after your parents disowned your sorry ass. Rachel just got her heart stomped on and needs a girls night, which we will give to her, because _we_ are her friends." Kurt sniffed and walked into the kitchen, muttering about wine.

"I guess he finally saved enough money for the sex-change," Quinn snarked, elbowing Santana with a mischievous glint.

"You're just jealous because Barbie Blaine ended up like Kurt's package a lot more than he liked yours." Santana laughed and twirled Rachel's ponytail playfully. Rachel sniffled and pushed her food around- before chancing an apologetic glance at Quinn.

"You're lucky you're heartbroken or else I'd kick your ass for not defending me."

"I heard that, Quinnzilla. Your skinny, Hot Topic wearing ass is lucky Rachel likes you, otherwise you'd be persona non grata in our Palace de Fabulous." Kurt emerged from the kitchen toting six wine glasses and four bottles of 'Two-Buck Chuck' from Trader Joes.

At the mention of her name, they all turned to study Rachel who was being eerily quiet. Normally it took a massive amount of groaning and complaining to get her to shut up.

"He just…he told me that he found someone _better_." Her voice was quiet and subdued as she pushed her plate away.

"Rachel…you're Rachel Barbara Berry. We graduated from one of the best performing arts colleges in New York. With honors. No one is better." Kurt placed a comforting hand on Rachel's slim shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"P.S. You need to eat something more substantial than tofu. You're fading away into nothingness and no one likes a too skinny bitch."

Rachel smiled tearily at Kurt and nodded. She needed to escape. She felt like she was suffocating. Pain, unbearable pain, filled every inch of her chest. She wanted to run until she couldn't breathe.

"I think I need to go for a walk." Rachel grabbed her purse and slipped on her coat. As she closed the door behind herself carefully, she tried to quell the urge to scream or break something. _Jesse had broken her heart. _Nothing was going to make that better.

She trudged out of the apartment and began walking to the theatre. _Deep, cleansing breaths. I can get through this. When I finally make it big, he'll be begging for me back._ She dug into her purse and let herself into the old theatre. Despite the musty smell, it was warm and cozy. Emma and Will Schuester, the elderly couple that owned it, allowed Rachel and Kurt free reign of it as long as they volunteered with the children's productions. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to do forever- but bringing joy and confidence to the hearts of the children who came here, was priceless.

She turned on the lights on the side panel and drew the curtains slowly. She needed some therapy that only music could provide. She excavated her iPod from the clutches on her purse and plugged it into the ancient soundboard (one that Kurt lovingly called 'The Old Monster' and had painstakingly installed an AUX-in feature). The soft sounds of JoDee Messina's "Think About Us" lilted through the air- typically she wasn't such a fan of country music, but something about this song touched her heart.

_mmmmmm hmmmm_

_Every day is one more reminder  
>Of a life, a life without you<br>I get by, get by kind of  
>Well at least that's what I'm tryin' to do<em>

_Torn apart by all the reason  
>Lose myself in all the pieces<br>Can't figure out the meaning  
>So unsure and all I know is<em>

_I wake up, get outta bed  
>Try to drag my fingers through my hair<br>Then I think about us  
>Yeah, I think about us<br>Now you're gone it's understood  
>God knows I'd change it if I could<br>When I think about love, I just think about us  
>And all those things that could have been all gone<br>oh oh oh_

Tears rolled down her cheeks, choking her, and making her stop mid-song. That _never_ happened. She the tears from her eyes and sniffled loudly.

She jumped slightly when she heard the sound of the heavy double doors closing, her heart accelerating at the thought of it being Jesse. _He realized it was a mistake_. _He wants to beg for my forgiveness. We'll finally get married._ She turned around and saw Brittany and Santana walking toward her, holding pinkies.

"You know what you need," Santana asked, walking up to the stage slowly, "besides a wardrobe that doesn't make you look like a granny prostitute? A night in Vegas."

Brittany nodded vigorously, "And I have one of Lord Tubbington's magic candy bars. Vegas and candy!"

Rachel hesitated, "Vegas? I don't think so…I need time to heal, time to grieve. And maybe even time to write a dramatic ballad that eventually wins me a Tony or Grammy, about my painful break up."

"Blow some of that trust fund money on a night of fun. Call up your invisible jet and let's get to partying."

Biting her lip, Rachel considered her life. Jesse had broken up with her, harshly. He had sneered at her tears and walked out of the coffee shop without a second glance. He had found someone else. The way he'd told her was so callous. Like the past three years had meant nothing. Pain stabbed at her heart as a fresh wave of tears bubbled up inside of her. She did need a chance to have some senseless fun. A night without consequences. A night without _boys._

"Ok, let's do it." She pulled out her Visa Card and handed it to Santana. Santana snatched it from her hand with a grin and pulled them both towards the car, chattering with Brittany about getting their party on in Sin City.

_If I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly._

_**Finn**_

"Shit, Hudson. When was the last time you bathed?"

"I don't stink, Puckerman! My washing machine is broken and I haven't had time to fix it because I've been covering _your_ shifts."

Sam laughed behind them and threw a bar towel at them, "And I've been doing the work for both of you. Come on Boss, let's make some money tonight."

Finn shook his head with a laugh and finished wiping down the bar. Sam and Puck were a handful sometimes but he couldn't ask for better buddies. The three of them had joined the Army together and survived their tours of duty. When they got out, they decided to open up a bar in Vegas. Anything to get away from their dead-end town in Ohio.

Cradle to Grave, that's what they always said to each other- and so far, it had held up. They'd made it through Finn's Dad dying, Puck's mom battling breast cancer, and Sam's parents going broke. They'd even made it through Iraq- though none of them talked about how close they had come to losing Puck. The scar that divided up his chest and shoulder was reminder enough. They had each other's backs, through thick and thin, which was really the only thing that mattered.

"So Sammy boy, did Mercedes lets your balls out of a vice grip and decide to let you come out with us tonight? Or are you going to pussy out and spend the night being her bitch?" Puck grinned as he poured himself a shot, sliding two down the bar to Finn and Sam.

"Fuck you, man! At least I'm getting laid on the regular. Besides, you try dealing with a hormones and pregnancy. Last week I came home to her putting frosting on pickles. Pickles, man. I'm worried our kid is going to come out looking like some Easy Bake Oven experiment."

"With your big mouth, I'd be more worried it would look like some endangered guppy."

"Hey now, cut the guy a break, Puck. Don't pretend like you're not a little bit afraid of Mercedes." Finn grinned as Puck covered his groin.

"Getting junk punched once was enough to last me a lifetime, man."

"You grabbed her ass." Sam glared at him slightly.

"How was I supposed to know she was your date? I will have you know that Blacks and Jews are historical allies."

"You know, hopefully she knocked you infertile. We don't need anymore dumb bastards like you roaming around."

"You guys ready to open up?" Finn interrupted, asking over his shoulder as he turned on the 'Open' sign to their bar, _Journey._

"I guess, man. We better get some high-end tail in here tonight though man, or else I'm cutting out early and prowling for some Vegas virgins." Puck raised his eyebrows suggestively and stepped into the DJ booth and started the music, laughing as Finn groaned.

At least it was never boring.

"You should go talk to her," Sam elbowed Finn, distracting him from his staring.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about, man."

Finn handed a beer to the guy at the bar and shook up two martinis for the two women making eyes at him obnoxiously. Normally he liked flirting with the ladies but tonight, it was distracting him. From _her_. Whoever she was, she was gorgeous. Olive skin, daringly dark eyes, and silky looking chestnut locks. Her body looked tight and lithe as she danced in the crowd, smiling and laughing as her friends danced with her. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling shyly before going back to her dancing.

"She probably thinks you're stalking her. Or some psycho killer. Stop staring, grow a pair, and talk to her."

"I don't know man, I'm working. I don't have time for that right now."

Puck walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head, "Dude, you always have time to get laid. Now learn from the master."

Puck slid over the bar and introduced himself to the older woman that sitting alone, "Hi sexy mama, what's your name?"

"Shelby."

"Let me buy you a drink."

The older woman looked at him a minute, licked her lips, and nodded, "Of course."

Puck looked over his shoulder as she led them to the dance floor and mouthed, "My job rocks."

Sam covered up his cough with a snort, "I'll bet you twenty bucks he has some sort of traumatizing experience with the Cougar."

"Why would I bet with you when I know you're right?" They laughed and shook their heads.

"Go talk to her! Seriously. 'Cedes is always riding me about how much you work. Cut loose, go talk to a pretty girl! I can close up here tonight- especially because Mike and Tina are coming by later."

Finn nodded and reluctantly stepped out from behind the bar, "You know, maybe you're right."

_There's something about her. Something I have to see for myself. _

**So what do you think? **

**Leave a review and let me know! Also, the person who can guess what song the Chapter title comes from will win a preview from the next chapter so open your PM's up! **


	2. Two:: Last Friday Night

**Hey guys, this is Chapter Two of Light This Night :D I hope you like it! Thank you for all of the wonderful comments and story follows. I'm new to so I'm still a little foggy on how to reply to reviews but I read them all and fan-girl squealed when I got each email! I'm in the market for a beta so if you know anyone, I would love to know! **

**I adding "Treading Shallow Waters" to my stories- which is my one-shot of Finn, Puck, and Sam's experiences in Iraq and I'm adding a spin-off of "If Only For a Night" which is just some mushy Samcedes fun! I had so much fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it. **

**I don't own Glee, though I do wish I owned Sam. Don't tell my boyfriend =P **

**Two:: Last Friday Night**

Rachel

Rachel opened one eye and groaned as the light filtered through the window into her eyes. _Too bright_, she wined mentally and pulled a satin sheet over her face. _Satin? This isn't my bed_, her mind screamed. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the cotton feeling from it. _Jesse_, she reminded herself morosely._ Vegas_. A thunderous pounding began slamming behind her eyes, making her mumble a series of expletives as she pulled the sheet even further over her head. She chuckled darkly as she squeezed her eyes shut, mentally bargaining with the powers at be to grant her a temporary reprieve from playing the bongos on her brain. Tequila was always a bad idea. As she brought her slim legs close to her chest, she concocted what she hoped was an evil curse on Santana and Brittany for dragging her here and being the primary cause of her hangover.

She vaguely remembered champagne, tequila shots, and a sexy guy behind the bar staring at her. _If I can survive this moment without throwing up, I swear I won't ever drink again. _

Just as she was falling into a tortured sleep, her phone started ringing, exploding into the chorus of Celine Dion's "The Power of Love". She turned over gently, snaking her arm around under the sheets and searching for the source of the obnoxious noise. Her fingers grasped at air until…they hit something solid. Solid, warm, and soft. Immediately she sat up and swiveled around. Too quickly, because immediately she felt a wave of vertigo wash over her, though whether it was from the movement or her epiphany, she couldn't be sure.

She wasn't alone in the bed. And she was naked. How she hadn't realized this before, she wasn't sure. _Tequila_, she whined mentally. She pulled the sheet over her eyes and chanced a peak. A head of dark hair poked out from under the sheet as well as a muscular, freckled arm. Rachel took a deep breath, silently counting down her top ten favorite divas, and blinked. It was probably just an apparition.

"This happens all of the time. Quinn always tells me that my imagination is too wild." She giggled nervous as she dropped her sheet, taking great care to cover her chest, and moved in for a closer look.

A quiet snore escaped from her bed partner and she giggled nervously.

_Shit_. _Kurt is going to kill me_.

"Um, excuse me?"

The figure stirred slightly but did not rouse.

Rachel cleared her throat and tried again, "Um, excuse me?"

She reached out and placed a gentle hand on the shoulder poking out from under the sheet and nudged. A low hum of electricity and warmth surged into her palm and she nearly gasped. _Who is this?_

A low groan escaped the figure as it turned over slowly.

"I'm never taking Tequila shots again, I swear." A low gravelly voice hit the air, warming everything in Rachel's body. It was familiar and comforting and aroused every cell in her body. She stared in wonder at the source of the voice until she caught a glimpse of the one thing that erased every inch of will power to not throw up.

A wedding band. Married. She had slept with a _married guy_. She was a trollop. A dirty slut. A ho. A skank. She had become a homewrecker.

"Shit." The words escaped her lips before she could draw them back in.

Warm, dark chocolate eyes met hers- crinkled up at the corners with what she assumed was mirth.

"Rough night for you too? Can I get you something?" He winked at her and sat up a little bit further, revealing a deliciously toned chest.

"I think a name would be nice. And you know, your wife's name and phone number so I can call her and personally apologize to her." Rachel averted her eyes, clutching the blanket closer to her in an attempt to ignore the urge to straddle him.

"My name is Finn. Finn Hudson. And my wife's name? You're kidding with me, right?"

"I think not," she sniffed, "I happen to be of excellent moral fiber…which I suppose doesn't appear to be the case right now, but I am. I'm sure if I had known you were married, which I obviously did not_,_ I would have never come home with you."

"Rachel, are you telling me you don't remember last night? At all?" The grin faded from his face, replaced with a look of serious concern.

"Look, let me go get you some aspirin. And tea. Didn't you say you liked that? Chameleon tea?"

"Chamomile," she corrected gently, a small smile gracing her face despite herself.

"Yeah! Chamomile! That's the one." Finn grinned as he grabbed his boxers off of the floor and slipped into them under the sheets.

"By the way, you look beautiful this morning." He jumped from the bed and walked out of the room cheekily.

"Oh God. I slept with a married guy. And he's gorgeous. And I kind of want to do it again," Rachel whispered to herself.

She felt through the sheets for her phone and let loose a sigh of relief when she found it. She flipped it open and hastily dialed Kurt's number.

"Rachel Barbara Berry. Where the hell are you?"

"Vegas. Kurt, I did something awful. I need your help."

"Awful or skanky? Because if you went to Vegas with Brittany and Santana then I bet it was skanky. Did you strip? Gamble away your trust fund? Were you in a threesome with Brittany and Lord Tubbington?"

"Kurt…I…" Rachel shouldered her phone and started wringing her hands together, suddenly nervous to confess her secret. She took a deep breath and tried to force the words out when she noticed something different about herself.

It was delicate, gold, and vintage looking. A wedding band.

"I'm married?" Kurt's alarmed voice sounded back through the phone as Rachel raced to the bathroom and threw up.

"That's why he was so confused. I'M the hot guy's wife."

"RACHEL BERRY!" Kurt's screams echoed from her phone, filling the tiny bathroom with another layer of suffocating tension and anxiety.

"I'm married. Me, Rachel Berry. I'm married." Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she picked the phone back up and tried to calm down.

"How the hell did this happen, Rachel?"

"I don't know. I just remember Santana and Brittany pouring me tequila shots."

"I am going to kill them! You just, stay there, deal with your _husband_, and I'll call the less intelligent half of the Evil Trinity. They better be lying in a ditch somewhere."

"Kurt, what am I going to do?" Rachel's tears were choking her and panic began to crush her chest.

"My suggestion? Get an annulment. Or, stay married if he's smoking hot and rich."

She giggled a bit and nodded, trying to clear the panicky fog from her brain. She closed her phone and stared at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she had just been sick, she looked unnaturally sexy. Her hair was wavy and untamed. _Sex hair_, her mind whispered. Her make up had smudged into a smokey eye that looked deliberate and her lips were a blushy pink. She sucked in a deep breath and started searching through Finn's medicine cabinet for mouthwash or an extra toothbrush so that she would at least have fresh breath while dumping her incredibly sexy husband.

"I can do this. I'm Rachel Berry. I can do anything."

Finn

"_I can love you like that, I can make you my world, move heaven and earth if you were my girl. I would give you my heart- be all that you need, show you you're everything that's precious to me, if you give me a chance, I could love you like that." _

Finn was completely stumped. He sang quietly along with the radio as he tried to follow his mom's pancake recipe and believe that everything would work out.

Rachel had looked so _confused_. She didn't remember marrying him. Or meeting him. Or his name. His stomach clenched up with anxiety. She probably regretted it.

But he didn't. She was gorgeous and when he touched her, it was as if every fiber of his being recognized her. Her chestnut hair was wild and wavy, framing her brandy colored eyes, as had she studied him this morning. And even though it was obvious she thought she had stolen another woman's husband, she was stunningly beautiful. His boxers tightened a bit as he remembered her petite frame draped over him, taking her pleasure and kissing him senseless.

He wasn't about to give it up.

The smell of smoke filled the air and Finn panicked.

"Fuck!" He fanned wildly at the stove and cursed more as he realized the pancakes were charred beyond saving. So much for a romantic breakfast. He rummaged through the cabinets and found some whole-wheat toast and put it in the toaster. Maybe he could put fruit next to it in a heart…girls liked that stuff, right?

He sliced into the strawberries as "Faithfully" came onto the radio. Journey was one of his favorite bands of all time- hence the name of his bar. It always made him think of his mom and how far he had come. He turned it up and started jamming out, placing the strawberries into a heart-shaped smiley face. Enthusiasm couldn't hurt.

"_Wondering where I am, lost without you. And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you…Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours…" _

"_Faithfully…" _Finn looked up, startled to see Rachel singing the last word softly, a soft look on her face.

"You are a wonderful singer, Finn."

"I'm nothing to get excited about. Not like you last night."

She studied him for a moment, the feeling of her eyes exciting him in a way he had never felt before.

"Want some breakfast? I tried to make pancakes but I'm not the best cook."

"The toast looks delightful. Thank you." As she reached for the plate, their fingers brushed and Finn felt an explosion of heat in his body. She smiled and blushed, then walked to the table, her hips swaying erotically underneath his white button-down.

_Mailman. Think of the mailman. Goddamn, she is sexy as hell_.

He turned the radio down slightly and followed her, struggling not to pounce on her or run his fingers through her silky hair.

They ate in silence, neither one making eye contact, until 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' came on the radio. They both hummed the chorus, simultaneously, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

Rachel giggled and then cleared her throat delicately, "Finn, I…about last night."

"I don't regret it. At all. I would marry you five more times if I had the chance. Rachel, I know you don't know me very well. And I know that you probably think it was a big mistake. But it wasn't. We're meant to be together. Just give us a shot."

Rachel looked shell-shocked as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Finn, this is the real world…I don't even live in Vegas. Besides, you would probably end up hating me in a month or two. Besides, I'm just getting out of a very serious relationship. I can't afford to get my heart attached to someone else and broken."

"I wouldn't…break your heart or hate you. You don't know me but I'm neat. Ok, that's not true. My mom helps me take care of this place. I can make panca- ok, Eggo's. I know you like Chameleon tea. I know you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and I know what I feel when I'm with you. I feel it _here_." Finn put his balled fist over the center of his chest, smiling at her enthusiastically, praying she wouldn't run away.

Rachel studied him for a minute, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Your heart is here, silly." She placed her hand over his and moved his fist over. Suddenly, the tension between them was palpable.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't do this. This was a mistake It was reckless and I was completely and utterly distraught. An anullment would be the best option for us. I'm…I'm sorry. You seem like a great guy but I can't. I have to focus on my career right now."

"Rachel, please. You told me about that guy last night. That Jesse guy. And he's wrong for you. You told me that you never felt a connection with him like you did to me. You're scared and making a mistake. We're supposed to be together. Can't you feel this?" He motioned between them desperately, as if willing her to feel their connection.

"Finn….I just, I can't. I'm sorry. I know that I'm hurting you but I can't derail my whole life for a drunken mistake."

The words hung heavy in the air between them and when Rachel met Finn's eyes, she found herself wishing that she could take back every word that she had just said. Her heart wrenched in her chest as Finn's shocked face struggled to look calm.

"I'm not giving up on you."

"Finn…I don't have room in my life for you. Please. I'll pay you. I have money from when my dads died."

"I don't want your _money_, Rachel. I want you. I know you can't remember last night but it was perfect! And I might not be the handsomest guy but I'm a good person. And I want to try this thing. Please, Rachel. Don't give up on me."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and a new level of self-loathing filtered into her awareness. She would do _anything_. Anything to make that look go away. And Kurt had said she should give it a shot if he was handsome.

"Finn..."

"Please, Rachel. Please."

"Ok, I'll give it a shot."

"Really?"

"Really. A diva always follows her gut and her heart. But I have to warn you. I wasn't voted "Easiest to get along with" in High School. And I have dreams. Dreams that I won't give up just because we got married by mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake. You won't regret this. I promise."

Rachel smiled and laughed softly, "Something tells me that I won't."

**So there you have it! I know this seems surprising but I have quite the rollercoaster in store for you! Please leave me some reviews with what you think will happen and how you like it! I have a clear idea of where the story will go but suggestions always give me some amazing ideas for twists and turns =P **

**Review, lovelies! Until next time! **


	3. Three:: Baggage Claim

**Hey y'all, this is Chapter Three: of Light This Night :D I really hope you enjoy it! Again, thank you for all of comments- I'm hoping to get at least 15 for this chapter (I've been getting about 10 story favorites with each chapter so I know it can happen. PLEASEEEE!)! I'll also repeat again that I'm in the market for a beta so if you know anyone, I would love to know! I hate grammar, despite the fact that English and I are best friends now that I'm in college. Isn't that just how it goes? **

**Also, I got some comments about how unusual it was that Finn was so serious about Rachel right off the bat. I have two things to say to that- the first being, I claim creative license. The second, I've always thought that Rachel and Finn were a bit ardent in their feelings when they first met. Rachel has always been adamnet, from the very beginning, that they should be together. And Finn has always felt drawn to Rachel. I took their chemistry and amped it up ten-fold. But this is my first Glee story so it might take a little getting used to at first. **

**I don't own Glee, though I do wish I owned Sam. Don't tell my boyfriend =P **

**Chapter Three**

_Three Weeks Later…_

**Finn**

"I told you to talk to her, not marry her. Mercy is going to kill me when she finds out I instigated this."

"Sam, this is all we've talked about for the past few weeks. Get over it. My wife is hotter than yours. End of story." Finn exhaled steadily and counted to fifteen. His world had been in constant turmoil since he met Rachel- coming together and exploding apart in ways that he still wasn't sure how to deal with.

After a terse silence, Sam shook his head and hastily swiped the hair out of his eyes, "Does Puck know?"

"Puck hasn't been to work in three weeks. He and that cougar must be trapped in some Den of Equality."

"Inequity."

"Right, sure. She's probably got him tied up in a basement somewhere."

"He's going to ride you about this, man. Especially when he finds out she's a Jew."

Finn shrugged and kept sweeping. His thoughts drifted back to Rachel, who was tying up lose ends back in New York. Since the morning after their mistaken marriage, he constantly felt lucky and terrified. If he thought about it too carefully, he thought he might be going crazy. A smokin' hot chick had walked into his bar and married him. Despite the fact that he had kept his promise to her and urged her to work it out, he hadn't missed the shadow of doubt and uncertainty that passed over her beautiful face.

"_FINNNNNNNNN!" Rachel skipped up to his barstool, tripping and falling into his arms. He caught her and laughed, feeling his world spin slightly. She was so damn beautiful. Her black dress hugged her curves deliciously and he couldn't stop staring at the way her cleavage peeked out from the top. He also couldn't stop staring at the pin on her left shoulder. It looked like a dog. _

"_You have Snoopy on dress!" He laughed loudly- too loudly it seems because people turned to look at him incredulously. _

"_It's not Snoopy! It's a Scottie! Like…a President had. I can't remember." _

_Finn lifted up his shot glass and was amazed to see it was empty. He turned it upside and tapped it, for luck. He raised his hand up and motioned for Sam to shoot him another but Sam shook his head. He shrugged and swiveled back around to Rachel. _

"_You're so pretty," Rachel blushed and blew her bangs out of her face. _

"_My Dads used to say I was classically beautiful." _

_He needed to touch her. The attraction between them was powerful- like a magnet pulling them together. He leaned in closer to her, enjoying the way her breath hitched and her lips puckered. Kissing her would be the first objective. _

_Rachel's eyes watched him and then she pulled away, swaying slightly. _

"_You're trouble Finn…Finn…Finn?" _

"_Hudson. Finn Hudson." _

"_That's a good name. A strong name. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry. You may not have heard of me yet, but someday you will." The conviction in her voice was so strong that Finn felt a pang of envy. He had never been that sure of anything in his life. She was hypnotizing him with her weird, perky energy. She was like a troll doll but with brown hair. He eyed her belly button critically. _

"_I want to sing you a song!" Finn was mesmerized by the way her brown eyes sparkled with mischievous energy. He nodded his head vigorously, feeling the world swim around him. Too much. He had drank way too much. _

"_Rachel, we're drunk." _

"_Never! A lady never gets drunk. We're living! Now queue up the song!" She pressed a kiss to his cheek and her smell surrounded him. She smelled like lavender and daises. He placed a gentle hand on the side of her face and turned her to face him. She raised her eyebrow at him, a smile playing at her lips. _

"_You can kiss me if you want to." _

"_I want to." _

_He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her like his life depended on it. She responded with equal fervor. Her tongue battled his and she moaned quietly as he nipped her bottom lip. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead on his and smiled. _

"_I've never felt this before. What I feel with you…it makes a mockery of everything I thought I've ever felt. Tell me you feel it too."_

"_I do. I really do." Her face lit up beautifully at this and she kissed him again and then skipped off to the stage. He watched after her, feeling every part of his body ache with arousal. There was no doubt about it; Rachel Berry was going to be trouble. _

"Finn? Finn? Dude, are you even listening?"

"Look, I'm tired of these arguments, Sam. I'm tired of feeling tense every time I walk in here. Rachel is just…she's perfect. Ok, maybe not perfect. She's kind of scary intense and a little selfish but she's…she makes me feel things I've never felt. She _gets_ me. And doesn't make me feel dumb."

"It's only been three weeks, Finn."

Finn threw the broom down and swung around to face Sam.

"I'm sick of this! I'm so sick of every one thinking I'm crazy! I heard her voice- heard her singing this stupid song called 'Crush' and I felt something wake up inside of me. I've been walking through a fog since my Dad died. Then we went to Iraq and I almost lost two more people I care about in my life. Just cut me a fucking break, dude."

Sam quieted and looked at Finn with concern etched into his face, "Look, we all remember the Shebeast in High School. I know you haven't dated since. And I would be the first one to tell you we went through some fucked up shit in Iraq. But do you think getting married like this is the best idea?"

"Sam, what about you and Mercedes? Didn't you just know?"

"That's different. Mercedes saved me. She knows all of my secrets and she didn't care about the scars. She's…perfect."

"You know, you and Puck act like I'm not smart enough or brave enough to make decisions like this. We have known each other since the playground, and you, Sam? You should know better. Puck might have thrown himself on top of you to save your life but I would have died for you too. I would have died for both of you. So fuck off."

Sam stared at Finn's back- and nodded.

"Sorry man, I just worry about you." Sam picked up the shipment of Jack Daniels and hauled it into the backroom.

_I'm doing the right thing_. _Rachel is amazing. And there's something about her. This isn't a mistake. _

Finn ran his thumb over the glossy metal of his wedding band and clenched his jaw.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he whipped it out, still irritated at Sam's doubts.

'_I can't wait to be back in Vegas and back in your arms. Xoxo- Rachel'_

Finn smiled, definitely the right choice.

He couldn't stop pacing. His mother had come by and helped him scour the apartment, leaving behind a lemony-fresh scent that was hanging heavy in the air. It made his lungs burn a little. He walked down the hallway again, his heart racing.

_She's coming here. She's going to be living here. With me. We're married. _

He exhaled and heard his stomach growl.

_Food_. _Food always helps. _

A light knock on the door made Finn's heart race. His hands shook as he tried to walk calmly to the door. He shook his shoulders a little, trying to lose some of the tension and lowered his eyes to the peephole.

Mercedes.

"I know you're not looking at me through the peephole and not letting me in, Finn Hudson." She tapped her foot impatiently, a hand slung over her baby bump.

He moved from the peephole and moved away from the doorframe, hoping that she would go away.

"Oh HELL no, Finn. I see the shadow of your big ass feet under the door."

He opened the door sheepishly and stepped aside as Mercedes marched in.

"Finn Hudson! What is this I hear about you being married?"

"'Cedes…"

"Oh no! You don't get to 'Cedes me right now! Are you trying to make me go into early labor? Married? Really Finn?"

Mercedes looked studied his face for a moment, taking in his pale, flushed face and panicked expression, and felt herself soften. He was scared shitless.

"I didn't come here to yell at you. I'm worried about you. Honey, Sam has been trying to hide this from me for the past three weeks but I'm upset you didn't tell me yourself. What happened?"

Finn stared at her, watching as she twirled her wedding ring on her finger and flipped a glossy curl over her shoulder. He knew she felt hurt and betrayed but a part of him felt like he just wanted to keep Rachel to himself for awhile. He motioned toward the living room and then rushed into the kitchen for their favorite snack- pretzels, Cheese-whiz, and chocolate frosting.

"What do you want to know?"

"Try everything, honey. I get pregnant and you go and get married to a stranger. Finn, she could be crazy! Sam told me about that girl from High School. You don't need to go rushing into things because you finally feel something for another woman."

"I know- it's not like that though. I felt this pull to her, even now, when we're miles apart, I feel connected to her. I can't explain it and I know it sounds crazy but this feels right."

"Finn, just tell me what happened. Sometime this decade, because I'd like to get home and enjoy my husband."

He looked at her for a minute before deciding what to do. He told her everything- avoiding her eyes while he poured out his heart. Everything from making his vows to waking up with a foggy memory and a panicking Rachel in his bed. He even told her about the crushing guilt he felt about marrying her when he realized that she had been more drunk than he'd realized. Through this, Mercedes rubbed her belly and listened quietly, nodding when the moment called for it.

Mercedes raised and eyebrow but remained silent. She dipped a pretzel into the chocolate frosting and chewed thoughtfully.

"I'm going to pretend like this isn't crazy for a minute. Show me a picture. Tell me what you love about her."

"I can do you one better. Why don't you meet her? She's moving in tonight. Why don't we meet you for dinner on Wednesday."

"Fine, Finn. But please slow down. Don't have kids anytime soon."

As she waddled out the door, she stopped and looked at him, "We just want you to be happy. You _do_ know that right?"

He nodded and hugged her, laughing at the kicks he felt against his stomach.

"You take care of my godson, ok?"

"Goddaughter."

"What? Sam didn't tell me!"

"I don't think he wanted to add that to your plate. Sammy has been so stressed out since we found out. He's been laying fence after work. He also bought a gun and pepperspray. Apparently our daughter is going to live in a fortress." Mercedes giggled, rolling her eyes, and walked closer to the door.

"You know what you should name her, right?"

"Finn, I'm going to stop you right there. We're not naming my daughter after a piece of fruit, anime character, space character, or porn star."

"Porn Star?"

"Puck wants to name her Jenna Jameson Evans. Sam has been calling her 'Padme' when he thinks I'm asleep!"

Finn laughed loudly and hugged Mercedes again.

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

She kissed his cheek and smiled, "Anytime. You're Sam's best friend. Which makes you family."

**Rachel **

"_I do." Rachel hiccups softly as she looks up at Finn with a goofy smile on her face. Her hair was outrageously wavy and the tiara that perched precariously on top of her head threw sparkles onto Finn's face. _

"_Uh, me too." Finn's face looks dazed as he stares at Rachel. _

"_Sanny, this is so exciting. Rachel is getting married." Brittany holds the fake flowers in her hands tightly and waves at the camera excitedly. She leans over to Santana and kisses her lightly._

"_I feel like we're on the Real World." Santana rolls her eyes and pets Brittany's hair lightly. _

_She saunters up to the cameraman and proclaims loudly and drunkenly, "I'm going to marry you someday, Brittany Pierce." _

"_Santana, get out of my spotlight!" Rachel throws down her bouquet and stomps over towards Santana, getting only a few feet before Finn catches up to her and brings her small, squirming body closer to him. _

"_Hey, you have to kiss me!" _

_Rachel giggles, too loudly, and leaps towards his face. As they begin to kiss passionately, a loud crash sounds and the camera rushes forward catching Santana throttling the Elvis impersonator. The camera tumbles to the floor as a set of boots appears in the shot and a set of arms attempts to ply Santana off. _

"_You don't want to fuck with me! I fought in the HOOD." Quick, rapid Spanish fires out from her mouth sounding ominous as she struggles against the person restraining her and suddenly the tape ends. _

Kurt spun around in his egg chair, laughing.

"My favorite part of this wedding video is Elvis trying to come on to Brittany and Santana punching him in the face. She sounds demonic when she's screaming at him in Spanish. Also, the close ups of your boobs make a nice, classy touch to this forever memory."

"Kurt, I let you watch this video to share an important moment of my life. Not so you could critique it like Joan Rivers at the Oscars. Be my best gay or go sit in a corner with Quinn."

Kurt looked appalled and slightly aghast as he threw his hand over face dramatically and sighed, "I won't be your best gay anymore? Whatever shall I do?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and packed up her pink dress with the Peter Pan collar. Honestly, it was like Kurt didn't appreciate her spontaneity. She continued folding as Kurt pressed play and swiveled around to keep watching the tape.

"Despite the fact that I'm on the fence about your fly by night marriage, I have a few things I need to say. You're moving to Vegas. Rachel, no one _moves_ to Vegas. You party in Vegas, get married in Vegas, get divorced in Vegas, and get arrested in Vegas. You don't move there. Yet here you are. Breaking the mold yet again. You and our great diva goddess, Mrs. Celine Dion, will be the only two divas in Vegas. You're practically a diva innovator."

"Kurt, you don't have to butter me up, your travel case is packed and I bought you a plane ticket. You don't have to wait until I'm settled to come to Vegas, you're helping me move _and_ staying for a few weeks."

"In that case, I'm a huge fan of your marriage, God bless you both, and I'm going to double check what you packed for me." Kurt shot up from his seat and raced into his room without another word.

Quinn emerged from the kitchen, a grumpy sneer present on her face, as she flopped herself on the couch.

"Skanks move to Vegas when their lives have collapsed."

"Well, Quinn, if that were the case, you would be living there. In a mansion. Now back off and feel what I want you to feel- absolute jealousy."

"Har-de-har. You're lucky that I get a free room out of this- otherwise, I'd smack you."

Rachel rolled her brown eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"I think Kurt might smack you. Now help me pack!" She cringed when she heard the whiney lilt of her voice and resisted the urge to stomp her foot. She would _not_ be a diva. She had a sexy husband, who, admittedly, she didn't know very well. She had secured a lounge singer position and she and Kurt had constructed a detailed plan to meet Celine Dion. She felt a tingling of butterflies in stomach- excitement. She was excited to move. It was something that she hadn't felt in a while. Even in the months before Jesse broke up with her, any sense of happiness was nonexistent. After reflection and girl talk with Kurt, she was realizing that she hadn't been happy with Jesse. She had been living in his shadow, waiting for him to approve of her and validate her life choices. It wasn't a relationship- it was a sucking vortex of unhappiness. She sacrificed everything to be with him, to be what he wanted, and in return she got emotional abuse and infidelity. Never again would she allow Jesse St. James to darken her door.

"In all seriousness, shorty, you're not over Jesse. If he showed up here, you would jump right into his arms." Quinn tossed a short navy skirt into Rachel's clothing box haphazardly. She then turned and faced Rachel, arms crossed over her chest.

"You know I'm right."

Rachel refolded her checkered sweater, choosing her words carefully. She knew she would never go back to Jesse. She wasn't _in love_ with him- she just felt comfortable with him. She knew what to expect when she was with him. There was a certain seductive edge to that feeling and if she were being honest with herself, she worried that Quinn was right. She might not go back to Jesse because she loved him but she might be tempted to if her marriage with Finn imploded. Comfort. Fearing the unknown while clinging to what she knew.

"Being with Finn feels right. It feels different than being with Jesse. Being with Jesse was like staring at the sun, I was in awe of him and I wanted to shine as brightly. Being with Finn is like…coming home. I can be myself and he gets me. And I get him. And I'm falling for him. It happened quickly and I didn't ask for it but I got lucky."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I don't know how _you_ get two hot guys. The universe is doesn't seem to understand beauty."

Kurt had emerged from his room quietly and watched the exchange with a lifted brow, "I think it's lovely. Jesse wasn't right for you. Finn brought you back- you're better than ever. Finally the Rachel Berry we all knew and loved."

"Hudson."

"Sorry?"

"My last name is Hudson now." Rachel smiled and threw her sweater into the box, ignoring the incredulous look that Quinn was shooting at her.

"I'm going to miss you, Jew-Ma." Santana leaned her head on Rachel's slim shoulder and cleared her throat, "Who else is going to reign Britts and I, in?"

Rachel smiled warmly, "You guys will be fine! Plus, you guys can visit whenever you want!"

"I think it's romantic and magical. Like Cinderella or Moulin Rogue." Brittany blew her bubblegum and nodded, knowledgably.

"Yeah, but now we're stuck with Sir-Grouch-A-Lot and Ladyfingers. It won't be the same."

"Wait, do we know a Muppet?"

Santana shot Brittany a smile and shook her head, "I was talking about Quinn, babe."

"Oh, right. Well, Rachel, in honor of you leaving I made you a pin up calendar of Sir Tubbington. It's a little risqué but tastefully done."

Rachel's eyes shot wide and she glanced, concerned, at Santana. Santana grinned and squeezed Brittany's hand.

"You're gonna miss us."

Rachel's eyes watered and she looked down, "Thank you for taking a chance on me in college, Sanny. I'd never had friends before you, Brittany, and Kurt. You're my family. Especially after my Dads died."

"Don't mention it." Brittany got up and sat on Rachel's lap and hugged her neck.

"Now go live with Prince Charming."

"What if…what if it doesn't work out?" Rachel had been afraid to say the words out loud, worried that they would jinx the small amount of happiness that she had managed to find in the wake of Jesse St. James.

"I've never seen you this happy, Jew-ma. Ever. You light up when you talk about him and he doesn't try and control you the way St. Loser did. Stop over-thinking it and get to getting."

"And Santana's uncle kills people for a living and she told me if Finn was mean she'd get him whacked! But I told her that wasn't nice." Brittany laughs as she hands her sloppily wrapped package to Rachel and strokes Lord Tubbington. Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel and shrugged.

"Well, I never said I was perfect."

Rachel wiped the tears from underneath her eyes and laughed- her family might not be conventional, but they were hers.

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- it's basically setting up our lovely couple to have some hilarious times getting to know each other and some bonding time during the angst that is headed their way. I want this story to be light-hearted and fun, but I do have some twists and turns =P **

**I would love to reach my goal of 10-15 comments for this chapter :D Please help 3**


	4. Four:: Kiss Me Slowly

**Hey y'all, sorry I got behind on updating. Real Life has been kicking my butt lately =P I've been student teaching and tis the season of cold and flu. Yuck. Anyway, here is Chapter Four- I hope you enjoy it! **

**My pleas for a beta have gone unnoticed thus far…so I'll keep begging. Let me know if you're interested. **

**This chapter starts to heat things up…so if you're not old enough to buy liquor…or cigarettes, stop before you get to the end. What happens in the next chapter is entirely up to you guys. I have a really lemony scene fully typed up but I can always save it for later. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys! **

**I don't own Glee, though I do wish I owned Sam. Don't tell my boyfriend =P **

**Chapter Four: Kiss Me Slowly**

_Six Days Later…_

**Finn**

Finn was completely surrounded by a sea of pink fuzzy sheets. And by satin panties and grandma sweaters. Despite the fact that his room looked like a weird elderly fetishist's dream, he was oddly content. He set the purse that Rachel's friend Kurt had purchased for him as a wedding present down on the table. _It's not a purse. It's a vintage, hand-stitched Versace Messenger Bag_, he could almost hear Rachel and Kurt's voices correcting him unison. He rolled his eyes and put his keys down in the ceramic cat bowl that Rachel had deemed the "key bowl".

When Rachel had said she wasn't easy to get along with, she had meant it. She was a force of nature- barreling through his life like a locomotive, never stopping just going, going, going.

"_Rachel, this is Sam Evans and Mercedes Evans. They're my best friends. My other best friend is Puck…he should be here…any minute now, unfortunately." _

"_Hello, I'm Rachel Berry-Hudson. I'm trying out the hyphenation. What do you guys think? Anyway, it's very nice to meet you. Finn has told me so much about you." _

_Rachel pulled Sam and Mercedes into a tight hug, surprising both of them, and barreled into a rant about how she was beginning a job as a lounge singer soon. Her eyes sparkled as she rambled on about how incredible it was to meet them and how wonderful Finn was. The best part was, though, that her grip on Finn's hand never loosened. _

"_So this is your bar, right? The three of you own it together?" _

"_Yep, this is our baby!" Sam gestured widely as Mercedes slapped Sam's arm playfully. _

"_I thought we were your babies." Mercedes gestured down her body and she winked at Rachel before kissing Sam's lips softly. _

"_You are, babe. You really are." Sam grinned happily but shot a wary glance at the door as a figure approached them. _

"_Rachel, I just wanted to apologize for—" Sam's face looked apologetic as Finn threw a protective arm around Rachel's shoulders. _

"_HEY Assholes, what's this I hear about Finnessa getting married to some Vegas ho?" _

"_If by 'Vegas ho' you are referring to me, then I must say that the rumors you have heard have been greatly exaggerated. Diva, yes. Future Tony winner, yes. Jew, yes. Ho, no. Also, I would like to add that a Mohawk at your age is completely ridiculous," Rachel sniffed. _

"_Wait a minute! Finn, you married a JEW! Fuck yeah. She's like a mini version of my Mom, dude. I knew you had the nasties for her." Finn blushed a deep crimson and mumbled something incoherently before getting up and getting himself a drink. _

"_Puck, watch your mouth around the baby. Don't make me slap you." Mercedes looked at Puck sharply with a smile playing at her full lips. _

"_Noah Puckerman, friends call me Puck. Bitches call me Daddy. Fellow Jew. Godfather to the lovenugget growing in that belly," Puck pointed to Mercedes' belly and stuck his hand out to Rachel. _

"_Rachel Berry-Hudson. Wife and Vegas Ho to one Finn Hudson." She rolled her eyes and kissed Finn's cheek, before shaking Puck's hand. _

"_You know what Jew-Berry, I think I'm going to like you. I mean, let's get real, you've got a big nose but I like it. Gives you an edge. Your kids could beak someone's eyes out and Trouty Mouth over here will have offspring that will suck them up like Kirby." _

_Finn choked on his drink slightly and looked at Rachel, worried that she would haul off and deck him. _

"_I have a Barbara Streisand nose, thank you very much."_

_Puck grinned wildly at Rachel, stealing Sam's drink and taking a swig, before nodding. He approved. Finn needed a firecracker and Mercedes' was already taken by pansy-ass. _

"_Well, I like her. Now if you ladies excuse me, I'm going to go see those ladies over there about a panties party." Puck sauntered away, leaving Rachel slightly confused and bewildered. _

"_That was Puck?" _

"_Honey, he means well. Now tell me about how you met Finn here." Mercedes rubbed her belly and pulled out a bar stool for her. Finn felt every muscle in his body relax, Mercedes liked her. Sam seemed to be accepting of her. Puck approved. _

_It was going to be ok. As long as he could convince her to let him keep loving her, it would be ok. _

He sifted through the mounds of boxes and clothes carriers and tried to find a path further into the living room.

Rachel had moved her stuff from her two-bedroom place with Kurt in New York and let it explode all over his modest one bedroom apartment. Sequins, microphones, and stage make up was stacked in virtually every corner. And there was the small problem of…

"Why hello, Finn Hudson! Why aren't you wearing the Gucci two-piece I laid out for you last night? Rachel and I were thinking you should wear more blues. They offset your eyes! P.S. I re-did your bedroom. Nothing drastic, just a little Botox, if you will. Can't be fabulous without being open to some changes!"

Finn shifted uncomfortably, "Wow, you, like, talk super fast. I didn't catch any of what you said. Like half. What is Botox?"

Kurt scoffed and looked at Finn from head to toe, "Rachel will be here within the hour. She went to the Whole Foods Store to pick up some vegan groceries."

"What's vegan?"

"Finn, Finn, Finn- we have so much to teach you."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Owning a bar in Vegas, wasn't easy. It was exhausting. Especially because his time in the Army hadn't prepared him for owning a small business. He walked into his bedroom and his mouth dropped open.

Gone was the brown comforter set with beige satin sheets that his mother had picked out with him. In its place was a cerulean blue comforter with shockingly red sheets and decorative pillows that looked about as comfortable as a cactus. A seating area sat where his TV and Playstation 3 once sat and a large bookshelf was seated next to that. Instead of the sturdy wood furniture he used to have, a wrought iron bed stood in its place.

_Everything_ was gone.

Irritation flamed low in his belly.

"Do you like it?" Rachel's soft voice sounded behind him, causing him to jump a little.

"I guess, I thought that when you said there would be some changes you meant like a throw-thingy."

"You hate it." Her voice was small and crestfallen. Immediately, he felt like an ass.

"No…it's just different. I wasn't expecting it is all."

Finn walked over to Rachel and placed his arm around her thin shoulders, pulling her close to him. Immediately her smell filled his nose- lilac and citrus. His heart started pounding, which happened every time he was near her.

"Look, I just had a rough day at the bar. Puck was late for his shift and Sam has Samonvanilla."

"Salmonella," Rachel said with a smile.

"Right. It was just a bad night and I needed a nap. I like it. I do."

Rachel's grin lit up the room. She stood on her tiptoes and place a searing kiss on his lips. Then she grabbed him by the hand, leading him around the room and explaining, in excruciating detail, why she and Kurt had selected those pieces. His furniture wasn't gone; he discovered, just repurposed and painted. He could live with it, he decided, as long as she stayed _this_ happy. Kurt, however, needed to go home soon so he and his new wife could get reacquainted.

_Sex_, _Rachel naked, now! _his body screamed at him. And despite the fact that he was trying to be a gentleman, he had to agree with his body. Ever since that night of drunken sex, they had been attempting to take it slowly and get to know each other. Which would be easier if Rachel wasn't so irresistibly sexy.

"Why don't you catch some sleep? Kurt and I are going to make some lasagna. I'll wake you up when it's done."

"Thanks, Rach." He shrugged his jacket off and loosened his tie.

Rachel poked his head around the door and smiled, "I like it when you call me that, Finn." She blushed and skipped out of the room.

"Sleep now, seduce Rachel later." He nodded to himself and fell into the bed, surprised at how soft the sheets were and how much they smelled like his wife.

**Rachel **

"I miss Blaine." Kurt's voice was wistful as he finished up his text and perched himself precariously on one of Finn's newly reupholstered barstools.

"Why did he have to move to California again?"

"He got an incredible opportunity with a record label. One day he'll be famous and splashed all over GQ magazine and I'll still be in the chorus line bragging that I _used_ to date him."

Rachel stopped cutting the eggplant and looked at Kurt with an open mouth.

"No. Kurt, that is absolutely NOT true. We will be absolutely famous. I know you've had a hard time landing roles but that's not the only way to get famous. _You_ helped Blaine get that contract and you have helped me get every role you've found for me. You're an incredible agent. You've got great business sense and you've got the voice of an angel. I wouldn't have anything less for my best gay."

Kurt smiled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"If I give up my career to become an agent…I'll be giving up a part of myself. I've already lost my number one girl and my guy. All I have left is a crotchety blonde in my fifth floor walk up."

Rachel's eyes teared up as she laid a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Move here. Or move to California. You don't have to be alone, Kurt. And you wouldn't be giving up your career. You would be adding another layer to it. You're the Renee to my Celine."

"Except with far more hair and far more debonair. Besides, I'd much rather be the Taye Diggs to your Idina." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned- fears and doubts temporarily forgotten.

"You know, your husband looks like a meat and potatoes type of guy." He eyed the eggplant critically before popping a carrot in his mouth and munching happily.

"I guess I should have told him I was vegan. Poor Finn, I've been transforming his space and he's been so gracious about it."

"I must say, Mrs. Hudson. Despite my initial doubts, he seems quite perfect for you. But I do have some questions."

"Believe me, I do too. But you go first."

"What do you know about him? Crazy exes? Best friends? And on top of that, how do you know your chemistry wasn't just a drunken illusion. It's been awful quiet in this apartment at night. It's bad enough I haven't been getting any, I thought you would be climbing him like a tree!"

Rachel chewed her lip thoughtfully and blushed.

"We decided to wait. We want to take it slow."

"I think you blew past that when you married him the night you met him. To quote Santana, 'get to getting'. Good sex waits for no man, errr….woman."

"To be honest, I'm going insane. He smells good and when he wraps his arms around me in bed, I just want to jump him. The sexual chemistry is insane."

"Believe me, I know. I say you go for it. Besides, I'm dying for some shopping."

Rachel felt her face light up. They were married. It wouldn't be wrong. In fact, it could only help things along.

"Tomorrow, we'll go shopping…besides, I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"My birthday isn't until next week! Or have you forgotten?" Kurt sounded scandalized as he watched Rachel rifle through her purse. When she pulled out a card and slid it across the counter, he looked at her suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"Just open it!"

Rachel held her breath as Kurt opened the card slowly. She chopped the carrots carefully and felt herself smile when Kurt gasped.

"You bought me plane tickets to California."

"Yes. I did."

"I'm going to see Blaine for two weeks…in California. And you bought us a romantic weekend in Wine Country."

"Yes. I did."

Kurt jumped so enthusiastically from his bar stool that it clattered to the floor. He hugged Rachel, crushing her to his body, and laughed giddily.

"I leave in two days! We need to go shopping, pronto!"

Rachel laughed heartily, feeling happier than she could have ever imagined.

"Thank you, Rachel. Thank you." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his phone, running hurriedly to the futon he had claimed as his bed.

Finn emerged from the bedroom, listening to Kurt shriek happily into his cell phone, and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Rachel was chopping vegetables quickly, singing softly to herself- each note making his heart swell and beat faster.

_Kiss me too fiercely,_

_Hold me too tight,_

_I need help believing,_

_You're with me tonight. _

_My wildest dreamings,_

_Could not foresee,_

_Lying beside you,_

_With you wanting me…_

"I love hearing you sing."

Rachel looked up, startled, and blushed a deep and delicious crimson. Her eyes slid down Finn's body slowly before she smiled shyly before returning to her chopping. She turned to the stove, mixing the already done sauce, desperately trying to ignore the tension between them.

"How was your nap?"

"Exactly what I needed." Finn walked closer to her, loving the way her skirt made her legs look. Tan and lean. And the only thing he could thing about was wrapping them around his torso and carrying her into their bedroom.

"I'm…glad. I really hope you're as ok with all of the changes as you're pretending to be." Rachel felt Finn's chest touch her back and a thrill of heat shot through her. _Maybe waiting until tomorrow isn't necessary. After all, what's lingerie anyway?_

Finn bit back a grin as Rachel melted against him and said, "Kurt seemed very happy about something."

"I, um…bought him plane tickets. To go visit Blaine," Rachel spun around in Finn's arms and looked up into his handsome face with a smile, "You're going to love Blaine when you meet him. He balances Kurt out, if you can believe it."

Finn brushed a strand of hair out of Rachel's face and smiled warmly, "It's hard to imagine either of you calm. But I like it. It's like caffeinated Gremlins or something."

He ran his hands down her sides and pulled her small frame closer to him, loving how good she felt against him.

"I'm about to kiss you, Rachel Barbara Berry."

Rachel's eyes darkened and her delicate pink tongue darted out to lick her lips, "Hudson."

Finn groaned and covered her lips with his. He pushed her against the counter next to the stove and ran his tongue across her plump bottom lip. She moaned lightly as tangled his hands in her hair and the noise shot directly to his groin. All he could feel, taste, see, and smell was Rachel. And she was perfect.

His lips trailed a hot column of fire down her neck as he lifted her onto the counter. Rachel was consumed- Finn was _everywhere_. His hands were expertly undoing the buttons to her sweater and she felt her nipples grow pucker with anticipation. She _needed_ this. Needed him. She locked her legs around him and kissed him desperately. When he bit her lip and pulled on it gently, a moan ripped through her and she pressed herself even more tightly against him. Finn's hand slid into her top, teasing her breasts and driving her absolutely wild. Desperate. They were both too desperate. She could feel how much he wanted her, hard and heavy, rubbing against her core and she was loath to deny him. She wanted this just as badly.

"Rachel, Blaine is so ex—OH MY PRADA. MY EYES. I'm…um…I'm going…I'm going. P.S. Rach, love the Chanel bra set…but yeah, Finn, you don't need to _growl. _I'm going! BYE."

Rachel hastily tried to pull away from Finn, feeling as though she'd been electrocuted. She tried to looked over Finn shoulder to apologize to Kurt, but couldn't because Finn had protectively placed his body in front of hers. _Caveman_, she almost rolled her eyes.

"Kurt! Wait, I'm sorry!" Rachel heard the squeak of embarrassment in her voice as she watched Kurt scurry over to his messenger bag and sling it over his shoulders. Nervous giggles bubbled up in her throat as the front door slammed shut. Finn was still breathing a little jaggedly, his face also crimson, and he groaned with frustration.

"I guess we got a little carried away." Finn said gently as backed away from Rachel, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. His face was flushed and his erection was obvious- she licked her lips again, feeling a hunger for him more fierce than she had ever experienced.

Rachel looked at him for a moment, fascinated by the way his freckles made his face look more distinguished, and nodded.

"I don't regret it." Finn said it matter of factly, his face and tone devoid of all embarrassment.

Rachel grinned and said softly, "Neither do I."

"Something about hearing you call yourself 'Mrs. Hudson' just turns me on." His crooked grin was mischievous and naughty as he adjusted himself slightly.

"That _is_ my name, Finn." She hopped down from the counter, blushing once more when she realized her sweater was completely unbuttoned and her bra was unclasped. She moved to cover herself and Finn stopped her. He ran his finger around the swell of her breast, concentrating on her taut nipple.

"Never cover yourself up in front of me, Rachel. You're beautiful." His voice was husky and it made her stomach clench with arousal. She felt herself growing wet as he pushed the sweater off of her slim shoulders and discarded the bra, leaving her bare in his…_their_ kitchen. He wanted her and she wanted him. Why should they deny themselves?

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- please read and review! I love getting comments so that I can shape my future chapters! I hope everyone is having a fantastic week! **


	5. Five:: The Ponytail Parade

**I am SO sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but such is the life of a college student teacher. School has been kicking my butt up and down the field. Finally I have a moment to get back to my love :D The good news is, summer is right around the corner and the story is fully mapped out. I might need some time between updates but I will not leave this story unfinished. **

**I'll venture out once more and ask if there is a beta up in this hizzouse. I would love someone to banter back and forth with and bounce my ideas off of. It helps if you know a thing or two about commas- because I LOVE to put them places they shouldn't be. **

**This chapter is pretty much entirely smut. So if you can't buy booze…or cigarettes, maybe you should skip this chapter! This story is rated M for a reason. So please, do not read this chapter if you're too young to _do_ it. **

**I don't own Glee, though I do wish I owned Sam. Don't tell my boyfriend =P **

**Chapter Five: The Ponytail Parade **

_Previously on __**Light This Night**_: _"Something about hearing you call yourself 'Mrs. Hudson' just turns me on." His crooked grin was mischievous and naughty as he adjusted himself slightly._

_"That is my name, Finn." She hopped down from the counter, blushing once more when she realized her sweater was completely unbuttoned and her bra was unclasped. She moved to cover herself and Finn stopped her. He ran his finger around the swell of her breast, concentrating on her taut nipple._

_"Never cover yourself up in front of me, Rachel. You're beautiful." His voice was husky and it made her stomach clench with arousal. She felt herself growing wet as he pushed the sweater off of her slim shoulders and discarded the bra, leaving her bare in his…their kitchen. He wanted her and she wanted him. Why should they deny themselves?_

_Rachel _

"I want to make love to you. Please let me." Finn's pleading tone nearly undid her. She stared into his deep brown eyes and felt herself get lost. This was it. The moment where she could give them both a real shot. She felt herself nodding as she reached up to undo his shirt. A wild rush of energy flooded her body as she slid the material over his shoulders. _Magic_. Rachel grinned, this moment was perfect for them.

"Rachel, you don't have to say it back yet…but I'm falling in love with you. I love you."

Her mouth went dry. For once, Rachel Barbara Berry was speechless. She stared at Finn, who was tall and strong and warm and felt all of the walls around her heart come tumbling down. _This _man was always meant to be hers.

Without a word, Rachel attacked him. She leapt into his arms and kissed him ferociously, her tongue and his battling for dominance and his hands cupping and teasing her breasts. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and let him carry her to their bedroom. When Finn fumbled with the door and finally stumbled inside, he laid her down gently on the bed- the feeling of their passion changing drastically in that moment. Gone were the desperate flames of passion and in their place was a feeling Rachel wasn't sure she had ever experienced before. A _need_ to be joined to the beautiful man who was tugging her skirt off- a need to show him everything that she wasn't ready to say.

_A diva is never scared_, Rachel's mind thought fiercely and she felt the coil of tension in her belly loosen. She was Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson and if she could attempt to make a fly by night marriage work then she could certainly make love to her husband.

And it would be good. She didn't take erotic pole dancing with Kurt and Santana for nothing.

_Finn _

Rachel sat up and looked at Finn with such passion and lust that he groaned. Her dark eyes flashed with determination and control, making him squirm. If she kept looking at him like that, this was going to be an _extremely_ short experience. Her small hands reached for his belt buckle and made quick work of it, her hand brushing against the bulge in his pants teasingly. She reached her warm hand into his pants and stroked his erection firmly. He was hard, smooth, and feeling absolutely perfect

"Mail-Mailmmmman." Rachel raised an eyebrow and her hands stopped.

"Mailman?"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Finn's face flushed and he groaned with embarrassment.

"I'm not doing it right if you're thinking of someone else, let's fix that ok?" She pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection and pulling him down to her. She laughed lightly as Finn freed his ankles clumsily, blushing and looking so eager her heart almost burst.

"Rachel, if you're not ready…we can totally stop. I know I'm…a little excited, but I won't be mad."

"I want this. Believe me, I want this."

Her eyes were so compelling that, as he looked down at her, feeling her naked body against his own, all of his secret doubts fell away. Nothing could keep them apart now. After searching his brain for some poetic to say to the gorgeous woman beneath him, he said, "Then…we need some protection. Which I have. I bought day-glow and pink because you like colorful things. And because I have been dreaming about being with you again since you said you would give me a chance."

Rachel grinned cheekily, "Proper protection is absolutely necessarily for mutually enjoyable intercourse, Mr. Hudson. And your wife, Mrs. Hudson, is very ready to have mutually satisfying intercourse with you."

Amusement and lust danced across Finn's face as he reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Rachel reached up and pulled her face to his, kissing him soundly, drowning him in her sweet smell.

"You always smell so good." He felt his thoughts become incoherent as he trailed his nose down the column of her neck, grinning as she shivered against him.

She was perfect. And he had to make this good for her.

_Rachel_

Finn was driving her absolutely crazy. He had her pinned down with her weight, touching her body lightly- reverently, and she needed _more_. Every cell of her body was aware of his hands and mouth. He worshipped her breasts as he traced small circles on her inner thigh, always moving closer to where she needed him.

"Finn…" his name was a whisper on her lips and she could feel his smile against her skin.

She needed to take control. She needed to touch him, taste him, and feel him. Otherwise she would crack. And while most of her favorite divas had had some sort of emotional or psychological breakdown, she wanted to avoid that fate for herself. She pushed lightly on his shoulders and he moved, bewildered. The vulnerability and concern shone out from his face, making her melt.

"Let me take charge for awhile." Rachel hoped her voice sounded coy and seductive- she hadn't ever cared what she sounded like to Jesse. She had always just steeled herself for a boring and unsatisfying experience.

Rachel slipped her body out from underneath Finn and straddled him, slowly trailing her hands down his chest and enjoying the way his muscles twitched underneath her fingers. She felt powerful.

His eyes watched her and she pressed kisses down his abdomen and excitement washed over her. He was looking at her like she was beautiful and the only woman in the world- a far cry from the bored expression that Jesse would cast on her. She winked cheekily at him before taking him into her mouth and sucking lightly. Finn's hips leapt up from the bed and he moaned her name. She licked and stroked him, enjoying his cries of pleasure. When she felt his hand on her shoulder she looked up at him, confused.

"Am I doing a bad job?" She hated how timid she sounded but Jesse had always told her she was horrible in bed.

"No, too good actually. This party is going to be over before it starts. And I don't think either of us want that." He grinned crookedly at her and then grabbed her. He maneuvered them, kissing her soundly, until he hovered over her- poised at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" His voice and eyes were so sincere. _He would get the moon for me if I asked_, Rachel thought, dazed.

"Yes."

After searching her face and finding, what Rachel assumed, were no traces of doubt, he thrust into her. They groaned together- relishing the feeling of being joined again. It felt perfect.

"God, Rachel…you feel so good." Finn's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, strain showing in his every muscle. Rachel couldn't stop staring. He looked beautiful- powerful and masculine.

When being still got to be too much, Rachel rolled her hips slowly, Finn meeting her thrusts. Together they built up a rhythm that was slow and excruciating. Every fiber of her being was tingling, tightening in anticipating, and trembling. Finn began to move faster, his thrusts becoming deliciously harder and hitting a spot deep inside Rachel that made her pant his name.

"Finn, I…I…_please_." Finn grinned as he moaned and brought his fingers to where they were joined, rubbing and pinching. It was all Rachel needed to completely fall apart.

"FINN!" His name fell from her lips sharply as she shuddered around him, exploding so powerfully that she couldn't help but cling to him as he continued to thrust powerfully.

"I love you, Rachel…" Finn's voice was mangled as he lost himself in their passion and stilled. He rested his sweaty forehead against her own and she smiled.

"Finn, I…"

"It's ok. I want you to wait until you're sure to say it." He kissed her shoulder and the corner of her mouth softly before rolling off of her. Rachel groaned at the loss and then blushed. _Wanton_. She felt _wanton_.

_Wicked_, even.

She giggled and snuggled into the covers, sighing happily. When the bed dipped and Finn curled up against her, she smiled and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt Finn press a kiss to her shoulder and whisper softly to her. Things were finally falling into place.

_Finn_

"She doesn't like eggs, Finn. She's a vegan, remember?" Kurt smirked over his cup of tea, watching Finn clambering in the kitchen. Morning light shone through the window of Finn's small apartment, spreading a relaxing glow of happiness throughout the space. Finn immediately placed the eggs back in the fridge and growled.

"Right. Vegan. We have some…toast. She can eat toast right?" Finn sighed in frustration as he stared at the empty tray he had planned to fill with a delicious breakfast for Rachel.

"She loves mixed fruit in the morning and she has an incredible recipe for vegan pancakes."

"Kurt, I'm so screwed. When you leave, I'm going to suck at this romantic stuff." Finn grabbed a handful of blueberries and chucked them into a bowl. Fruit salad would have to be romantic enough.

"Finn, she won't care. Rachel Berry might be high maintenance…and a diva when she sets her mind to it, but she comes around from her selfish moments. Usually." Kurt grinned as Finn stared at a kiwi, unsure of what to do with it.

"Maybe Rachel just hasn't eaten the right kind of meat." He immediately flushed as Kurt choked on his tea.

"I meant like, steak. Not…the other thing." Finn's ears glowed bright red with embarrassment as he diced some of the watermelon Rachel had bought when she had dragged him to the Farmer's Market. Rachel and other men's meat didn't sit well with him. At all.

"So Kurt…what was Jesse like?" Finn asked the question quietly, trying to concentrate on making perfect watermelon squares.

"He was an ass. Why? Hasn't Rachel told you that?"

"She doesn't really like to talk about him." Finn shifted uncomfortably, fearing that Kurt would confirm his fears- that Rachel was still in love with her ex.

"He treated her like dirt. But in Rachel's mind he was super famous and super fabulous. Everything she didn't think she was. They're ancient history now, though, thankfully. Blaine hated him- and it takes a lot for _Blaine_ to hate someone."

Finn popped a grape into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Rachel had been very subdued about starting her job on Friday. She seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"So her confidence is rocked, right? Like when I fumbled the big touchdown on the last game of my Senior Year?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "I don't really know what a touchdown is, but sure, that's probably right."

Finn nodded slowly, digesting the information for a moment before moving on to his next pressing issue.

"Are you staying for her big day?"

"I wouldn't miss it! I've created a blog dedicated exclusively to her journey to the stage. I call it "Viva Las Rachel". I have pictures of her set list, costume choices, and potential hair and make up choices. We've gotten like 50 views and four reblogs. Would you like to be in an exclusive video interview? I'm sure a hunky piece of man meat would boost our views!"

Kurt reached into his Dior satchel and extracted a Handy Cam, waving it eagerly in Finn's bewildered face, before laughing.

"Don't look so scared! We can record you doing something manly yet sensitive. Shirtless. Or…maybe we can do an interview about Rachel's skills in the boudoir."

Kurt waggled his eyebrows as Finn blushed deeply.

"I don't know, Kurt. This seems a little…"

"Don't pretend like I didn't walk in on you and Rachel mid-coitus before I hit up the strip last night. _Alone,_ might I add! Drag Queens hit on me Finn. Drag Queens. The smoke from one of the casinos affected my pores. I'll be moisturizing for a week. I was afraid to come back here for fear that you had desecrated my couch! A few risqué boudoir shots would be the least you could do! Something tasteful but sexy."

Finn felt his eyebrows hike up involuntarily- he wasn't sure what the boudoir was, but he had a feeling it involved Rachel's breasts. He shrugged uncomfortably.

"I'll have to run it past Rachel."

Kurt was about to respond as his phone screamed the dulcet tones of "All That Jazz". He held out a single finger to Finn and mouthed, _we're not done here_.

"What is it Wicked Witch of the West?"

He paused and looked scandalized.

"That was _vintage_. I swear to GOD! Get out of my room. NOW! You're lucky I'm visiting Blaine in a few days or I would fly up to New York and beat your grungified ASS. Drop the Chanel where it is and back out slowly."

Finn laughed as Kurt's voice increased in pitch as his phone call continued.

"RACHEL IS A NEWLYWED. They don't need someone in their house _every week_. No. I won't even ask. You're just going make her feel bad. No. End of Story."

Rolling his eyes, Finn popped a blueberry in his mouth, groaning with pleasure as it exploded on his tongue. Sweet and tart. Just like his wife. He picked up the tray and tiptoed out of the kitchen, hoping Kurt would leave him alone about boudoir pictures. He had more important things to attend to. Like maybe round four.

**So there you have it! A saucy lemon and some action between Kurt and Finn. Does anyone have any idea who Kurt was talking to? We're just about to hit some angst- I'm building it up to it…but I promise, this story will have a happy ending. **

**Leave me some lovely reviews, please :D I've been getting a ton of favorites! Please take a minute to hit Review! **


	6. Six:: In the Rough

**Finals are over and summer is here! I have a few weeks before the camp that I'm working for starts up so I'm going to try and fit in two Chapters before then. I'll be super busy but I have no plans of abandoning this story. In fact, I plan on finishing it before summer is over. **

**I'll venture out once more and ask if there is a beta up in this hizzouse. I would love someone to banter back and forth with and bounce my ideas off of. It helps if you know a thing or two about commas- because I LOVE to put them places they shouldn't be. **

**Guys, I'm going to make an impassioned plea for some reviews. I've been getting a really fair amount of favorites- I wish that you would leave some reviews to go along with that. Last chapter only got 3 reviews : ( It's a bit discouraging. **

**I don't own Glee, though I do wish I owned Sam. Don't tell my boyfriend =P **

**Chapter Six: In the Rough **

_Rachel _

"Oh, my man, I love him sooooooo…." Rachel's voice trilled loudly as she walked dramatically across the stage, "He'll never know."

"Again Rachel- you were pitchy at the end." Kurt propped his new Ralph Lauren loafers on the stage and observed Rachel huffing with a bored expression.

"I was not _pitchy_."

"Yes, you were. Run it again."

"Kurt, you obviously don't understand the finer points of Ms. Barbara Streisand."

"Rachel, you've been a bitch all week. I know for a fact that your period doesn't come until next week. And I know what tonight is but this is more than that. Spill. And, by the way, you _were_ pitchy."

Rachel bit her lip and let out a breath slowly. She had been irritable lately and it had to do with a lot more than Finn trying to feed her a real hamburger.

"What if I choke?" Her voice was quiet and soft and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Mrs. Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson? Choke? Are you kidding me?"

"It's happened before."

"Barbara, Patty, Idina, Rachel. We swore we would never talk about that dark day."

Rachel felt a small smile spread across her face as Kurt shuddered playfully.

"I'm going to ask Blaine to marry me," Kurt murmured as he polished one of his buttons carefully.

"What? Since when? How long has my best gay wanted to propose?"

"Since the moment I met him. But I've choked, every single time. After all, I'm…I certainly am more of a homemaker than Blaine is. I wouldn't want to hurt his masculine pride or have him…"

"Turn you down?" Rachel stepped off the stage carefully and leaned her body against Kurt.

"Or that."

Rachel studied her friend's profile for a moment before leaning her head against his, "We're cowards. We shame the great divas every day by not being the talented, extraordinarily good looking performers that we are."

"You're right. I should give up my Prada and sequester myself into a nunnery."

Rachel grinned, "Maybe not that far. But let's make a deal. I'll admit I was a little _pitchy_ and perform a stunning rendition of "Taking Chances" by the beloved Celine Dion and you will get your man."

"I have a lot more to lose, Mrs. Berry-Hudson. Sweeten the pot and you've got a deal."

"I'll give you my vintage Chanel bag."

"The black one with the hand stitching and silk lining?"

"That's the one."

"Why I do declare, you have a deal." Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled, "But sing it again, from the top. And for God's sake it's a high C not rocket science."

Rachel touched the picture of her fathers gently before wiping away an errant tear. She had lost them so long ago but the pain had never fully gone away. In fact, it felt like it was yesterday.

A car accident, she remembered bitterly. The phone call asking her to come to the hospital had been overwhelmingly painful. A painful twist of longing, hope, and absolute terror had erupted within her, leaving her frantic and desperate. She had never been able to wear the sweater, skirt, pumps, and pearls again. Kurt had been there for her, like he always had, alongside Santana and Brittany. Holding her hand, holding her together, and wiping away the tears in her eyes when she had completely fallen apart. She would never forget how much their friendship had meant to her then- how completely she had trusted them and alone she had felt.

It was Brittany who had held her hand when she had to identify the bodies. Up until the moment when the sheet moved, she had held out hope. Her dads had believed in her. They had offered her the world on a silver platter- and mangled metal and a sleeping driver had destroyed them. Brittany had scooped her into a deep hug, murmuring nonsensically to her as Rachel had cried.

They would have been proud of who she had become. Maybe a bit skeptical about her husband- a man she had met and married overnight, but would have adored him. They would have been desperate for grandchildren, just like Ms. Hudson, and would have loved Sam and Mercedes.

Maybe even Puck.

But they were gone. They would never meet Finn or see how happy she was in her new life. They would never threaten to black list Jesse or see her opening night.

And she missed them.

She never let anyone see how much their loss had devastated her. And she assumed that, for the most part, they thought that her fathers' life insurance and multi-million dollar stock holdings had lessened the pain of their loss.

It hadn't. She had opened an account, dumped all of the money there (or reinvested whatever her fathers' brokers had insisted upon) and only touched it to dote upon Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. They deserved it. She did not. She wanted to make her own way in the world- she needed to. Her fathers deserved that.

Now, she supposed, it was time to make a donation to Finn's bar. And to Sam and Mercedes' daughter. And maybe even Puck- though she was loath to admit her affection for him. He'd probably start a Brothel if he had the funds.

Regardless, tonight would be missing two important faces. More tears slid down her cheeks and she let out a small sob. Everything was changing so quickly. Too quickly. Even now, two months later, she wasn't sure what had made her give Finn a chance. She wasn't sure how she had found him. Or why they worked. But they did. And here she was, worlds away from New York (where her dreams had never come true) and she was getting her first big break.

Wiping her eyes she started when she heard the door open.

"Rachel, where are the-"

"Why are you crying? Is everything ok?"

"Finn, it's nothing. Really. Just a bit nervous about tomorrow."

Finn's deep brown eyes regarded her critically before he made his way to the bed, "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Rachel felt her eyes water as he took her into his arms tenderly.

"Tonight is the anniversary of their death." She looked down at the picture once more, feeling a numb hole growing inside of her. Usually she never planned anything for this day- typically spending it in bed while Kurt passive-aggressively tried to feed her. It was Rachel Berry's only dark day.

"Rachel…I'm so sorry. God, I didn't know."

"It's ok. Normally I try to keep a regimented schedule filled with mood stabilizing vitamins and exercise. Today, I just forgot."

"Rachel, it's ok to not be strong. It's ok to cry. You never have to apologize for that in front of me. Together, we can do anything."

Rachel nuzzled into Finn's neck. The scent of fresh linen, pine, and comfort surrounded her and she felt…_safe_. He was right. Together, they _could_ do anything.

_Finn_

"God DAMNIT, Puck. Cut the shit. This is your bar too! Sam and I can't keep working doubles to cover for you!" Finn's fist curled tightly around his phone and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"_It's not my fault I met a hot sugar mama who wanted me to travel with her." _

Finn grimaced, "Look, tonight is Rachel's opening night. And the anniversary of her dads' death. You need to be here to run the bar. Mercy is due any day now and Sam needs to be able to leave when he gets the call. Don't you want to be here to meet their daughter?"

A long pause drifted through the phone and Finn felt his knuckles tighten around the phone.

"Puck, please man. I know you've been going through something but we need you to get your ass back here. Plus Rachel has a friend coming into town. Apparently she's super hot and I've asked Rachel to talk you up for her."

"_Fine. I'll be back tonight. But you guys are not allowed to laugh." _

"Laugh? Why would we laugh?"

A loud, resolute click sounded and Finn rolled his eyes. _Puck_. He hung up the phone and sank down onto his couch. Flipping out his cell phone, he tapped out a quick message to Sam who was in his second to last Lamaze class with Mercedes.

Tonight was Rachel's opening night and he was beyond nervous. The butterflies in his stomach felt more like giant, Godzilla moths. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. As much as he loved Rachel and getting to know her, she had been a total nightmare for the past week. Kurt had been a godsend- especially in the moments where Finn had no clue on how to console her or placate her flair for the dramatic.

"_Finn, I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to survive. Without it, I'll wither and die." _

"_Rachel…I think you're being a little dramatic." _

"_Well, Finn Hudson, I should hope so. This is my big debut- in Vegas, no less. It needs to be perfect" _

_Rachel paced back in forth in their living room. Finn felt dizzy just looking at her. He stood up from the couch and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. _

"_I think you need to say Hakuna Matata. You're a star already- especially to me. I know that you are going to knock them dead tomorrow. Just calm down…and I don't know, come to bed with me. I'll even watch Funny Face again." _

"_Why Mr. Hudson, are you quoting Disney and promising to watch Fred Astaire to seduce me?" _

_Finn grinned, "Is it working?" _

"_Why don't you catch me and find out?" _

_Rachel took off to the bedroom with a giggle as Kurt came through the door on his cellphone. He shot Finn a look and promptly turned around muttering something about wild animals. _

_Finn shrugged and took off after her. _

Finn shook his head slightly, startling himself out of his memory and smiled softly. His wife was perfection. Even when she was on a stressed out power trip.

He grabbed papers from the coffee table and headed for the kitchen when he heard a knock. _Kurt must've lost his key again_, Finn thought, and then rolled his eyes at the fact that Kurt had a key.

"Kurt, man, I know you're helping my mom redecorate her house and getting Mercy's nursery ready but the least you can do is remember to bring your ke-" Finn stopped short as he realized that Kurt was not on the other side of the door. In fact, it was someone he never thought he would see again.

"Hello Finn."

**Okay guys, this is where the drama starts. Get ready **

**Leave me some lovely reviews, please :D I've been getting a ton of favorites! Please take a minute to hit Review! **


	7. Seven:: Just Like a Pill

**Hey guys, my summer job is a lot more intensive than I had previously anticipated. I'm an RA at a Summer Camp and I barely get sleep- I'm slowly but surely turning nocturnal to prevent pre-teens from sneaking out and exploring college life. Oy with the poodles already. Anywho. This chapter has been done for awhile- I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to post it sooner. **

**Standard request for a beta : ( I'm a fun person- I swear! **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews from last chapter! A few people guessed correctly! Hopefully y'all are strapped in and ready for the big reveal! **

**Unfortunately I'm not Ryan Murphy (with gazillions of dollars and access to Corey and Chord). I don't own Glee in any way shape or form. I've just taken the characters out to play ;)**

**Chapter Seven:: Just Like a Pill **

_Finn_

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your ex-girlfriend?"

"Look, you need to go. NOW. You are a part of the past. One that I don't want my wife to ever have to hear about."

"Your _wife_? Don't you mean your drunken mistake? I know all about your marriage to the Barbara Streisand wanna-be. Don't make me laugh."

"Quinn, get out of here. You're not welcome." Finn felt a bubble of insecure fury wash over him as he took in how beautiful she still was. It wasn't fair that evil people could be so beautiful. Quinn Fabray had ruined his life in high school- she deserved to look every inch the haggard, bitter shrew he knew she was on the inside.

Quinn took a step inside and laughed, "Too bad that's _not_ up to you to decide. Your _wife_ invited me here."

Finn felt his stop drop. _Quinn _was Rachel's friend from New York. His vision blurred as he sat down heavily on a barstool. He was having a heart attack. Or dying.

"You better stop thinking so hard, Finn. We wouldn't want your brain to explode, now would we?"

Quinn flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder rolled her luggage further into the apartment with a smirk. This was going better than she had expected.

"You need to leave. Now."

"No, I need to stay. I need to show you what you've missed out on for the past several years. Finn, we were meant to be together. I waited. God, losing our baby was the hardest thing I've ever been through."

"_Puck's_ baby. You lost _Puck's_ baby. Not mine. You lied to me. You betrayed me. You almost broke up one of the best friendships I've ever had. God Quinn. I can't believe you're here, doing this shit. I can't believe that you would betray Rachel's trust and come here. Does she know?"

"Of course not. I never told them anything about my past. Little Miss Perfect would never have let me set foot here. But I knew; as soon as I heard about her drunken mistake, more specifically, her new last name, that this was the Gods bringing us back together. _This_ is our chance."

"You're insane. Leave. Leave _now_. So help me, Quinn. Leave now."

"How could you forgive _him_ but not me? How could you forgive him for sleeping with your _girlfriend?_"

"Because I heard about that party! I heard about how you were acting. I heard about how drunk you got him. Was the conquest really worth that much to you that you had to sleep with my _best friend_? Or was it to put me in my place? Would Sam have been next?"

"God Finn! You really just believe the worst in me, don't you?"

"Save it! Sam told me the truth."

"After MONTHS of keeping quiet."

"Do you know how much it meant to lose my virginity to you? To finally have sex with the girl I had been crazy about for two years? But it was to cover up your tracks. You already knew you were pregnant and you want to make sure that I wouldn't doubt your lies."

Quinn's eyes welled with tears as she crossed her arms. Crying had always been Finn's weakness. Even in High School. He clenched his jaw and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Cut the crap, Quinn. I've made it through a tour in Iraq where I almost lost my best friends. Your fake tears mean nothing." Finn spat out the words with as much vitriol as he could muster, angrily standing up and toppling the barstool. Suddenly his apartment felt too small. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt panicked. He needed to get out of there.

"Quinn. I'm leaving. You need to be gone by the time Rachel comes home tonight."

He grabbed his car keys out of the basket and slammed the door behind him. _Fuck_, he thought angrily, _seven years and she still knew how to manipulate him_.

He needed a drink.

_Rachel_

"Where is Finn? He should have been here by now. He's my surprise ending…" Rachel's voice trailed off uncertainly as she peeked through the curtain.

"He'll be here, Rachel. He wouldn't miss it." Kurt put a sympathetic hand on Rachel's shoulder and smiled.

"Your dads would have been proud."

"This isn't anything huge. I'm a lounge singer for tourists and bored Vegas locals. A band comes on after me. _They're _the big attraction. Not me."

"I will punch you in the face if I _ever_ hear you say that again. It was like the time that you said poly-blends were just as good as cotton."

Rachel smiled, feeling a swirl of sadness and excitement in her stomach, and smoothed her dress nervously.

"Do you want to go over the set list one more time?"

"Sure."

"So we have "Don't Rain on my Parade", "Big Girls Don't Cry", "Without You", "Defying Gravity" with moi, "Total Eclipse of the Heart", and "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with your husband. Tomorrow the set list is the same with two new substitutions for the songs with Finn and myself. Because I'll be on a place, going to propose to Blaine."

Rachel grinned and nodded.

"I can do this."

"Of course you can! Now, go to the side entrance and we'll get this show on the road."

Rachel steeled herself and got a glimpse of the audience as she crept to the side entrance. Mercedes and her best friends Tina, Mike, and Artie were seated at one of the first few tables with a noticeably empty seat for Finn. She frowned and smiled when they waved to her. Her heart stopped when she saw two familiar faces seated inconspicuously at one of the back tables- _Santana and Brittany_. She couldn't believe it. They had told her they were busy and couldn't afford to come out- but there they were. Her heart swelled.

Her audience, while not huge, was impressive. A perfect opening night.

When the music started, she burst through the doors singing:

_Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>A ball of butter.<em>

She stopped at a guest table, dancing slightly, with a smile.

_Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade!<br>Don't tell me not to fly-  
>I've simply got to.<br>If someone takes a spill,  
>It's me and not you.<br>Who told you you're allowed  
>To rain on my parade!<em>

She winked at Brittany and Santana as she ascended to the stage, feeling every ounce of nervous energy dissipate.

_I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir.<br>At least I didn't fake it._

Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson was in her element. She shimmied and sang- feeling her heart squeeze with unrestrained delight. _This_ is what she was meant to do. Sing. In front of an audience- not cater to Jesse St. James' every whim. She was more than a drunken turned wonderful mistake, she was a star. And this was the first time in nearly a year where she felt wholly like herself. As she sang through the next two numbers, she couldn't contain her jubilation.

She was coming alive.

_Finn_

"I jussssss…Quinnnnn. FUCCKKK," Finn slurred, dropping his face into his hands.

"Finnessa, as much as I would love to sit here and pretend I care about what you're talking about, I have a bar to take care of tonight. _By myself_." Despite the heavy snark present in his voice, Puck felt a coil of dread loosen in his gut. Emotions he had buried solidly under his trauma in Iraq were threatening to resurface and he certainly couldn't afford that. He slid two martinis down the bar to the flighty college girls leering at him with a wink and turned back to his friend. He grimaced as Finn let his head hit the bar heavily. Finn was a mess. And if there was anything he knew a thing or two about, it was messes.

"Dude, wasn't tonight Rachel's big night? You guys have only been married for two months. Shouldn't you be off being a better husband and like, _be there_?"

"Shiittt," Finn laughed, "I fucckked up."

Puck rolled his eyes and nodded, his mind overly preoccupied with what Finn had been telling him. Quinn was back. The mother of his child was back and planning on getting Finn back. A small bubble of indignation burst within him. Of course she was coming back for _Finn_. To her, Puck was and always would be, a Lima Loser. All that he had accomplished in his life and she was the one thing that he had never managed to overcome. Silently he calculated how old his son or daughter would be before being startled out of his reverie.

Sam came around the corner in dress pants and a nice shirt, his eyes widening when he saw how disheveled Finn looked.

"Finn, what the fuck man? Your wife is devastated. You missed her entire opening night! And man, it was amazing. She's got a great set of pipes. Had to improvise and get Mercy to sing a song with her rather than with you. She was so upset."

"Itt wassn'ttttt my fault. Quinnnn." Finn reached for his glass, frowning when he found it empty.

"Quinn?" Sam's face turned ashen as he looked at Puck.

"Yeah. Finnessa has been telling me that Quinn is back in town. _She's_ Rachel's hot friend." Puck shrugged nonchantly before swatting Finn's hand away from the _Jack Daniels_ bottle.

Sam stared at them both, swallowing hard, before saying, "Puck…where is your Mohawk?"

"_That's _what you got out of that?"

"Quinn is back and wanting to sink her claws into Finn. I got that. But seriously? What happened to your Mohawk? You wouldn't even let the _Army_ shave it."

Sam went around the bar and grabbed himself a glass, shaking his head slightly before putting it back and grabbing a whole bottle of bourbon.

"The cougar happened to it."

Sam's eyes lit up with mirth before turning to face Finn.

"Did you ever tell Rachel about Quinn? About what happened?"

"Nooopee."

"Shit. Look, Mercy took Rachel home. She was crying. You should have seen her up on the stage, waiting for you to come up. It was really sad."

Finn felt like his head was swimming. He knew Rachel was upset. He knew he had fucked up. But _Quinn _was back in town. A small voice in his head warned him that he shouldn't be _so_ upset that Quinn was back but he ignored it. Rachel would understand. He would make her understand.

"I shoullllddd go hommmmme."

Puck reached around Finn and snatched up his keys, "I'll take you. I have some business to settle with the Wicked Witch."

_Rachel_

"Why wouldn't he show up?" Rachel wiped away her tears with a shaky hand.

"I don't know. But Finn Hudson is a dead man."

"Mercedes…is this _like_ Finn? Do you think something happened to him?"

Mercedes rubbed her belly affectionately before biting her lip, "This isn't like Finn. At all. He's usually reliable."

"I tried calling his cell more than a few times. I just…oh Mercedes, your feet must be killing you. Why don't we go inside? Can you stay for a few minutes?"

"Oh honey, I wish I could but I'm dead on my feet tonight. Can we celebrate another night? My daughter seems to want to kick a hole through my kidneys."

Rachel's eyes lit up with wonder as she reached cautiously towards Mercedes' belly, "May I?"

"Definitely! I'm glad you asked, the last person who tried to touch my belly without permission pulled back a bloody stub." Mercedes guided Rachel's hand to the left side of her belly and laughed softly as Rachel's eyes watered.

"That's incredible! Mercedes, there's a little person in there!"

"I know. Sometimes I catch Sam talking to her- full conversations about the world and his day…and I swear she responds. I can't wait to meet her."

"Well Mama Mercedes, get yourself home safely, ok? Thank you so much for saving my butt tonight!" Rachel pressed a kiss to Mercedes' cheek and watched and she waddled to the elevator.

"Anytime, hun. Singing with you is a blast!"

Grinning, Rachel turned the knob of her new apartment door and was met with loud choruses of, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Kurt, Santana, and Brittany stood inside the living room with a cake that was glittering with candles. Rachel smiled and laughed, "Thank you! I can't believe you guys flew all the way out here!"

"Of course we did, Pinnochio. We couldn't let you celebrate your first day of mediocrity without us." Quinn stepped out from the bathroom wearing a wry smile as she stood next to Kurt.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until next week. And you look great. It's nice to see you abandoned the Goth girl persona for your trip."

"It's such a shame that you forgot how beautiful I really am. I needed to remind you."

Kurt shot a nasty look at Quinn before picking up a champagne flute and handing it to Rachel, "Let's celebrate before we get into the snarkiness, shall we?"

"Fine, fine, fine! Anyway, where is your husband Rachel? I was dying to meet him."

Rachel ignored the thinly veiled hostility brewing under Quinn's comment and hugged Santana and Brittany.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't think you could come!"

"That's why they call it a surprise, Jew-ma. Britts and I have to be on a place tomorrow but it was so worth it. You killed it up there tonight." Santana slipped her hand into Rachel's and squeezed it affectionately before kissing Brittney's cheek.

"Lord Tubbington wanted me to send his regards. Unfortunately, he's going to rehab for his sad gambling addiction." Brittney nodded sagely at Rachel before handing her a brightly wrapped parcel.

"We got you a gift to celebrate you becoming a star."

"More like Vegas call-girl." Kurt and Santana's heads snapped towards Quinn, not quite believing how openly rude she was being before hesitantly turning their attention towards Rachel.

"It's from all of us! Open it!" Kurt's smile was enthusiastic as he clapped his hands.

"Ok, let me just…" Rachel gasped as the paper fell away revealing a thickly bound leather book. In the center was a picture of her dads smiling happily with a tiny Rachel in their arms. Rachel's eyes watered as she flipped open the cover, reading her father's handwriting and seeing pictures she hadn't seen in years.

"This is…Thank you. I can't—" Rachel's voice trailed off, thick with unshed tears as she splayed her fingers across the pages.

"We wanted you to have a piece of your dads on your big night." Kurt leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder as Santana and Brittney wrapped their arms around her.

"Thank you." Rachel pressed the book to her chest just as the front door swung open with gusto. Everyone on the couch jumped, surprised by the loud bang, and turned to examine the figure that had stumbled over the threshold.

"Babbbyy, I'mmmmm sssorrrryy. I mmesseddd up." Finn slurred, staggering wildly as he struggled to stay upright. Puck wrapped a supportive hand underneath Finn's arm and bolstered him upright.

"Sorry Jew Princess. I asked Finn to come to the bar to try and get out of being on duty tonight. I didn't mean to get him so annihilated." Puck shot a look at Finn who was turning a disturbing shade of puce.

"Buuuttt…."

"He needs to get into bed. I get it if you're mad at me but tonight is really on me."

Rachel watched Puck struggle to hold a squirming Finn with concern and disappointment.

"Puck…Finn knew what tonight was. I appreciate your candor but still, he knew how important tonight was."

"Oh Rachel, cut the crap and let this "Puck" guy get your husband to bed." Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel who was walking over to Finn with a raw, hurt expression.

"Finn? Are you ok? You look…something is going on. I'll let you go to bed tonight but we're going to talk tomorrow." Her brown eyes searched out Finn's hazel ones and sighed.

"Could you put a trashcan next to his side, please Noah?"

"Sure thing." Puck nodded but Rachel noticed how intensely he was studying Quinn. She tried to hide her smile at how obviously enamored he seemed. They would be the perfect set-up.

"Take him into the bedroom and I'll introduce you to Quinn!" Rachel whispered conspiratorially as she pressed a kiss to Finn's clammy forehead.

"You know what? I'd really like that." Puck's mouth settled into a determined line as he gritted his teeth and tried to ignore how much the words "this _Puck_ guy" had stung. She had erased him- even her gaze had skipped over him. Making him feel even less worthy than he had all of those years ago when he had first heard about her pregnancy. Quinn was back and she was going to take everyone down with her.

**There you have it! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I have the chapters planned (and some of them written) out of sequence. I actually ended up changing some things so I'm sorry if the ending seemed a bit abrupt. **

**Please leave me some love :D I always love reading guesses about how things are going! Also, what did you guys think of the season finale? Lea's rendition of "Roots Before Branches" made me bawl like a baby. **

**Until next time! **


	8. Eight:: Distance

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long delay. It's been a crazy crazy few months for me. And to be quite honest…school is kicking my butt. I barely have time to see my boyfriend, let alone write. To make it up to you…I wrote a big fat lemon at the end of the chapter. **

**So…skip the end if you don't like sexin' =P **

**Standard request for a beta : ( I'm a fun person- I swear! **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews from last chapter! I'm interested to see what you guys think of this chapter. What do you think should happen next? **

**Unfortunately I'm not Ryan Murphy (with gazillions of dollars and access to Corey and Chord). I don't own Glee in any way shape or form. I've just taken the characters out to play ;)**

**Chapter Eight:: Distance **

_Finn_

"Holy Shit…my head is…God," Finn groaned as he rolled over and felt his hand hit empty space. His hand groped in the space, searching, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Immediately the light assaulted him and he felt a surge of nausea and panic. Rachel was asleep in the sitting chair Kurt had painstakingly chosen for their bedroom, arms cradling her body tightly as if she were shielding herself. Finn struggled to sit up, swallowing down bile as the room swam.

Hazy memories from the night before drifted into his conscious and he moaned slightly. He had royally fucked up. He would be lucky if Rachel didn't divorce him immediately. From his seated position against the headboard, he studied his wife. From a distance, her small body made her look fragile but Finn knew she was anything but. Rachel had a quiet strength about her- and despite her overdramatic and selfish tendencies, her heart was sincere. His heart wrenched as he realized that Rachel had faced the night of her Dads death alone- sitting in that chair, watching him sleep.

Sucking in a deep breath, Finn staggered to his feet and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed. He draped it over Rachel's sleeping form and stumbled into the bathroom. On the sink were two Tylenols and a glass of water with a note from Rachel. He smacked himself when he realized that even though she must have been furious, she still was worried about him feeling badly in the morning. Gulping down the water and medicine, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Dark circles had formed under his bloodshot eyes, which were accentuated by his slumped posture and erratic hair. This had been what Rachel had seen last night instead of her husband who was excited to see her on stage for the first time. The husband who had bought her an engagement ring (under the careful scrutiny of Kurt, of course) to propose to her properly on stage. Finn wanted to scream. What the fuck had been so important that he had to miss Rachel's show?

Stepping out of the bathroom, he padded into the kitchen in search of bacon he had hidden from Rachel's "meat purge". As he reached for a coffee mug from the cupboard, a voice startled him.

"Should I be flattered that my arrival caused to you get stinking drunk?" Quinn grinned from her seat at the table and Finn felt a chill rip its way down his spine.

"Quinn…" Immediately Finn was hit by a barrage of memories like a mack truck. Quinn was back. Of course.

"I'm pretending like I've never met you before. I feel like it will be that much more devastating for little Ms. Princess when I win you back. But I'm very interested to see which way you decide to go. Will you tell the truth? Or will you lie?"

Finn covered his face with a hand and felt a stronger bout of nausea collide with him. Should he lie to Rachel? All he had to do was ignore Quinn until she left. He wasn't in love with her anymore- he was in love with Rachel, and it would only keep Rachel from excess hurt. But then again, if he told her the truth, it would probably go a lot more smoothly.

"Finn? I woke up and you were gone. How are you feeling?" Despite her eyes being guarded, Rachel caressed Finn's face with concern.

"I'm fine. Just getting some coffee." He gestured to the empty coffee cup with a rising sense of panic.

"And meeting Quinn, I see." Rachel smiled wryly as she motioned to the petite blonde sitting at the table.

"…Oh yeah…meeting Quinn. Hi." Finn avoided Quinn's eyes but he could practically feel her smug smile.

"I was just telling him that he made quite the impressive first impression last night. By the way, nice pajamas Rachel. Very Gidget." Quinn trailed off sarcastically and shifted her stare back to Finn, who was actively avoiding her eyes.

"Quinn, I had to get up early today to take Kurt, Santana, and Brittany to the airport. I'm so excited for Kurt! He's on his way to propose to Blaine!" Rachel clapped her hands enthusiastically and instantly looked chagrinned as Finn winced.

"Sorry, Finn. Let me make you some of your secret bacon while you take a shower! Santana and Brittany told me that greasy food helps sometimes." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek before walking to the refrigerator. Finn felt himself blush and glanced at Quinn who was staring at him with a calculating expression on her face.

Suddenly Finn a horrible sense of anxiety wash over him. Rachel chattered to Quinn excitedly while Quinn watched him, the smirk on her face growing the longer he stood locked in her gaze.

Swallowing madly, he watched as Quinn quirked her eyebrow and her mouth formed a single word.

"Gotcha."

_Rachel_

**A week later…**

"I'm not sure why Finn has been acting so weird. He's barely home anymore. He says business at the bar has been taking off but it's more than that. It's like he's avoiding me." Rachel pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and started gnawing on it slightly.

"Honey, Finn wears plaid. You can't trust anyone that wears plaid."

"Kurt, I'm being serious. He's been coming to all of my shows- but leaving before I can see him after. Our sex life went from red hot to nonexistent. He doesn't come home until I'm in bed or asleep and is usually gone when I wake up. What if he's cheating?"

Rachel heard Kurt suck in a breath, "Rachel…what if I told you a secret? Like a secret _secret_. Like a "I'll pretend I didn't hear anything at all" secret?"

"What is it?"

"I helped Finn pick out an engagement ring. He wants to propose to you. Like for real. So you can have a real wedding! He's probably just nervous. I haven't made eye contact with Blaine since I got here- that's how nervous _I_ am." Kurt giggled uncertainly, waiting for Rachel's response.

"He bought me…a ring?"

"Yep. A beautiful, conflict-free diamond. It's gorgeous."

Rachel felt herself get dizzy with happiness. Finn was skulking around because he had a case of stage fright. Though it was something she didn't have much experience with, she suddenly understood.

"Oh."

"Good Oh? Or bad Oh?"

"Definitely good."

"By the way, how is life with the she-witch? Has she vacated the premise yet?"

"No! I can't get her to leave. But she's been sugary sweet. Like the old Quinn. She's been hanging out at the bar a lot- I think she must really like Puck."

"Puck?" Kurt's voice sounded skeptical but intrigued.

"I know. Maybe now that the Mohawk is gone he's attracting normal girls?" A beat passed before they both started laughing.

"Can you imagine? Puck and _Quinn_? How scandalous!" Kurt chortled through his laughter. Rachel hummed, her mind wandering back to the thought of Finn proposing to her soon. A real wedding would be wonderful. She could invite her family- Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. They would all be there this time, watching her say "I do" to the love of her life.

After gossiping for a few more minutes, Rachel said goodbye and meandered into the kitchen to make some dinner for her absent husband. Despite the fact that he was barely there, she had taken to making him meals that he could take to the bar in a Tupperware container.

Singing softly to herself, she found herself once again imagining Finn dropping down to one knee and proclaiming his undying affection for her. Despite the fact that he had been distant- and had completely messed up by not coming to her first show, Rachel was in love with him. Something about Finn warmed her soul. He was the quiet, reserved strength that she had come to rely on. The man she fit with perfectly. He was patient where she was irritable. She was determined and pushy where he was laid back.

They balanced each other out perfectly.

"You're beautiful."

Rachel jumped back from the stove, nearly dropping her spatula as Finn's voice reached her ears.

"Finn! I…I wasn't expecting to see you today," she finished lamely, her heart pounding in her chest.

"That's my fault. Rachel…I'm sorry for fucking up so badly. I didn't mean to. And then…then I just wasn't sure how you could forgive me so I thought that if I avoided you, you wouldn't have the chance to ask for a divorce." Finn ducked his head- avoiding her eyes as she felt her heart tremble with hope.

"Finn, do you know how much I've missed you? You've become a part of me. As necessary as my voice. I _need_ you. Finn…I'm…I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I just can't keep it in anymore. Just in case this is the last time I can-"

Rachel's words were cut off by Finn stalking up to her and pressing his lips urgently against her own. Rachel groaned as his tongue begged entrance to her mouth and felt his arms pull her closer.

The intense connection that had felt empty and left her feeling lonely was now filled with the passion and fire she remembered.

"Finn…make love to me. Let me show you how much I need you. Please." Rachel nervous tucked hair behind her ear, desperately trying to appear confident and strong. She knew this moment, the moment she finally let her walls down, was changing everything.

With shining eyes, Finn nodded. He grabbed her hand and led them to the bedroom, locking the door forcefully.

"As soon as Quinn leaves…no more guests. I want to have you to myself for awhile."

His husky voice sent shivers down Rachel's spine as she grinned mischievously and nodded, "Anything you say. Now come here and make love to your wife. I've missed you."

The words dripped lust and seduction as Finn shrugged off his jacket and crawled up her petite frame.

Rachel moaned slightly as Finn's warm hands cradled her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples until she could hardly stand it. It had been a week at least since she had felt his hands touch her this way, and she was desperate. Capturing his lips with her own, she grasped a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"God Rachel, if you keep kissing me like that, this will be over before it even gets started."

"I don't care. I _need_ you, Finn. Now. Please." Rachel flushed when she heard the desperate keen in her voice but decided not to care. All that mattered was the teasingly slow way Finn's hands slid up and down her waist leaving a flaming heat in their wake.

"You want this just as bad as I do, don't you?" Finn's hot breath stroked her ear and Rachel bucked her hips. He was driving her insane.

His hands crept beneath her skirt slowly, until his fingers danced around the band of her panties.

"You're so wet." Rachel's eyes squeezed shut as his fingers dipped behind the satin material and into her wetness. Tracing her clit with his thumb he teased her, grinning slightly as her breathing came out in harsh pants. Suddenly his weight was gone and Rachel's eyes wrenched open desperately.

"Finn?" Rachel eyed him uncertainly, fearful that she was about to be rejected. She tried to steel herself against the hurt that she was sure was about to hit her until Finn reached out and traced her clit through the satiny material once more.

"Rach, I need to make you scream my name tonight. I need the whole world to know you're mine." Rachel watched as Finn sank to his knees in front of her and ripped the satin underwear from her body. A thrill rushed through her at this new, primal Finn. His eyes were dark with a raw animal hunger and she felt herself grow wetter with each passing second.

Finn shoved Rachel's skirt up her waist and placed a heated kiss on top of her clit, causing Rachel to moan loudly. With each pass of his tongue, Rachel felt her body tense and tighten.

"God…Finn…Please…"

Finn grinned at her before biting lightly on her swollen nub and sliding two fingers deep inside of her.

"This is only the beginning."

The mischievous glint in her eyes caused her to tighten even further until she was bucking against his hand wildly. Suddenly Finn sucked harshly on her aching clit as he circled her g-spot until Rachel exploded around his fingers.

"FINN!" Rachel cried out breathlessly as he drew out her orgasm, grinning wildly when she opened her eyes.

"Mission Accomplished," Finn gloated, pulling his fingers out of her with a smirk.

She smiled at him widely before winking, "Not _quite_ yet."

Finn paused before Rachel attacked him, yanking his pants down to his ankles and caressing his erection.

"Now, it's _your_ turn to scream _my_ name."

Finn chuckled as Rachel pushed him onto his back on the bed. Smiling coquettishly, Rachel sank down onto his length, causing them both to groan loudly. Slowly she began to raise and lower herself, shuddering when Finn pressed his thumb against her already sensitive clit.

"Finn, I love you. Please don't doubt that."

"I love you too, Rachel. God…you feel so good. It's like you were made for me." Finn's hand reached up and cupped Rachel's left breast, kneading it gently. Suddenly he turned them over and pressed their bodies together tightly.

"I know I mess up a lot. And I bet I will forever. But I love you so much, Rachel. Just…go easy on me when I do, ok?" The sincerity in his eyes made Rachel's chest tighten. He stared at her for a moment before moving in her devastatingly slow. Each thrust sent her spiraling closer to release and soon she was so overcome with pleasure that she couldn't answer. Finn's hands caressed every inch of her skin that they could, until finally settling on teasing her nipples and fisting her hair. Meeting each movement of his hips, Rachel was overcome with love and finally…release. Gasping each other's names, they collapsed against each other- boneless.

Silently curled together, Rachel thought about Finn's impassioned plea for understanding and compassion. She smiled softly as Finn kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. Now that she had him, she would never let him go.

"Finn? _Always_. I will always be there for you. I promise."

**There you have it! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I don't have next chapter written just yet…but I have the three after next chapter written. Go figure. **

**Please leave me some love :D I always love reading guesses about how things are going! Also, what do you guys think of the Finchel break up? I'm not a fan. And whoever invited Brody into the world of Finchel needs to see him out ASAP. Stupid Brody =/ I have to believe that Finchel is meant to be! Otherwise…they're just another ship that will break my heart. **

**Until next time! **


	9. Nine:: Droplets

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of Light This Night- and also, the calm before the storm. Gird your loins…because after this, shit's about to get real. I always promise a happy ending but that doesn't mean there won't be a bit of turbulence along the way. I plan on posting the next few chapters over my break because once Student Teaching starts…I won't have time for my life. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter- seems everyone likes a good lemon ;) **

**Unfortunately I'm not Ryan Murphy (with gazillions of dollars and access to Corey and Chord). I don't own Glee in any way shape or form. I've just taken the characters out to play ;)**

**Chapter Nine:: Droplets **

_Rachel_

"I found a studio apartment not too far from here."

Rachel stiffened before turning to look at the blonde beauty perched on the barstool next to her.

"What?"

"I'm thinking of staying." Quinn enunciated each word slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"I gathered that," Rachel stated dryly, "But I can't figure out why. Why are you staying?"

Quinn shrugged noncommittally, "I like it here. I like the people here."

Rachel followed Quinn's eyes to where Finn and Puck where standing before grinning slightly.

"Puck must've made some impression on you, huh?"

"Puck?"

"Yes, Puck. Who else would you be staying for?" Rachel felt a twinge of uncertainty as she studied Quinn for a moment. Quinn hadn't been looking at Finn, had she? That would be beyond the call of the bitchy behavior she normally exhibited.

"You mean _Noah_. Honestly Rachel, who calls a grown man Puck?" Quinn smirked and waved at the men behind the bar before swiveling her chair to look at Rachel.

"I thought you'd be happy you had a friend here. After all, weren't you complaining about how much you missed Kurt and Brittany and Santana? Think of me as your little piece of New York, right here in Las Vegas."

Dread uncoiled in Rachel's stomach before she nodded uncertainly. Having a friend close by _would_ be nice. Her job had left her schedule a bit hectic- she hadn't even really had time to see Mercedes or Tina.

"Well, I would love to help you move. When are you thinking of checking out the apartment?"

"Actually, I already rented it. I just wanted to see how open you were to the idea." Quinn hopped off the barstool and wandered away, leaving Rachel gaping after her. Quinn had already leased an apartment before she had even talked to Rachel. It was bad enough that she had stayed on Finn and Rachel's couch for nearly two weeks but now she was acting like a privileged princess.

"You okay?" Rachel looked up to see Sam's eyes narrowing at Quinn's retreating form before turning back to her with concern.

"Oh…I'm fine. Quinn is…moving to Vegas. She rented a studio close to _Journeys_."

"Oh. Is that so?" Rachel couldn't put her finger on the shift in tone of Sam's voice but she nodded absently.

"I guess Puck made an impression on her. She seems really determined to stay."

Sam studied the petite brunette in front of him for a moment before clearing his throat hesitantly, "Rachel…how well do you know Quinn?"

"I've known her since College. When we first met she was this snarky goth girl- angry at the world and everyone near her. I found out she was sleeping in her car one day. Her parents had disowned her and she was too proud to ask for help. I invited her to stay with Kurt and me until she got back on her feet and we've been stuck with her ever since. Despite her prickly outer shell…Quinn is a good person. She just gets her priorities wrong sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"I just…Rachel, be careful with who you trust, ok? Finn is happier than I've ever seen him…I would hate for you to get hurt because one of your friends has wrong intentions." Sam ran a hand through his hair before nodding and walking away- not giving Rachel a chance to speak her mind.

Rachel chewed thoughtfully on her lip before drinking the rest of her green tea and waving at Finn. She had rehearsal tonight and couldn't be late. Sam and his cryptic messages would just have to wait.

_Finn_

"What the hell are you doing, man? I mean seriously, what the hell are you doing?" Sam's angry voice filled the office, making Finn jump slightly.

"What are you even talking about?" Finn's voice shook defensively and he gritted his teeth. This was the _last_ thing he needed tonight.

"Do you mind telling me why your _wife_ has no idea that Quinn Fabray is the ex who ruined your life? I thought it was a little strange that she would be that understanding of your past but Rachel is a strange woman. Now, I come to find out your wife has _no fucking clue_."

Finn watched as Sam's face grew more and more red with each word from his lips. His gut tightened anxiously as panic set in.

"Did you tell her?"

"What?"

"Did you tell her? Did you tell her the truth?"

"THAT'S what you're concerned about right now? Really? The fact that I might have busted you on your _lie_?"

"Just answer the god damned question, Sam. Did you tell her?"

"Dudes! What the hell is going on in here? It sounds like you guys are having some sort of lover's quarrel! Chill out! You're scaring the customers!" Puck sauntered into the office, throwing himself into a chair before observing the tense body language between Sam and Finn.

"Damn dudes, _are _you having a lover's quarrel? Because I'm cool with whatever but Sam you have a fine ass wife!"

"This fucking idiot hasn't told Rachel who Quinn is." Sam clenched his fists around the bar rag in his hands before turning his eyes back to Finn accusingly.

"Look, all I have to do is wait until Quinn leaves. Then no one will get hurt. Rachel won't lose a friend, Quinn won't win, and there won't be a big drama."

"Is that bullshit helping you sleep at night, dickhead? Because if Mercy finds out about this, it's _your_ ass, not mine."

Puck sat quietly, studying Finn before turning to Sam, "Why don't you go cool off and take care of the bar for awhile? I think Finn and I need to talk."

Sam shrugged, but before he walked out, he paused in the doorway, "If this blows up in your face…you will lose her, man. Rachel is the best thing to ever happen to you. But this? This will kill her."

Puck stared at Finn who nodded wordlessly and collapsed into the desk chair, "What do I do now? Quinn will leave soon I bet and if I tell Rachel now…I just can't. It isn't an option."

"She's not leaving."

"What?"

"Quinn is not leaving. She would never give up that easily and honestly, man? She has you right where she wants you. You're too afraid to tell Rachel the truth and you're still attracted to Quinn. If you weren't, you would have made her leave by telling Rachel the truth. She's got you by the balls and she knows it."

Finn's shoulders tensed and he nodded. He was attracted to Quinn but he didn't love her. He was in love with Rachel- he lived and breathed for her. Without her, it felt as if he were incomplete.

"I don't want her."

"Then make her leave, dude. Make her leave."

"I don't know how," Finn said miserably before placing his head in his hands.

"Then maybe you need to really think about whether you really love Rachel. Because Jew-ma? She does not deserve to be lied to."

Puck patted Finn's shoulder before leaving the office in a subdued stupor. Even after all of these years, he was never the guy that got the girl.

_Rachel_

"I'm so glad you came to my rehearsal today! Kurt used to come with me but since he's been with his new _fiancé_, Blaine, I've been winging it." Rachel skipped happily alongside Mercedes Evans, swinging her purse gently.

"Girl, you were on fire today! We should definitely sing, _Take Me or Leave Me_ at your show sometime- maybe when this bundle of joy isn't pressing on my bladder so much," sighing, Mercedes rubbed her belly with a wince.

"I thought you were marvelous today. I wish I could riff as soulfully as you do." Rachel grinned as Mercedes preened slightly and felt a thrill of happiness shoot down her spine.

"Do you want to come over for an ice cream sundae? Sam and Finn are closing the bar tonight and I don't feel like being alone."

"As if I'd ever turn down an ice cream sundae! Do you have bananas?"

"Duh! Quinn loves them so I've been stocking up lately."

"Who?" Mercedes' voice turned sharp and questioning as Rachel dug through her bag for her car keys.

"My friend Quinn. From New York. She's been staying with us for a few weeks."

"Oh. I didn't know. You had someone staying with you. So Quinn, huh? Does she have a last name?"

"Fabray…" Rachael murmured absently before shepherding Mercedes into her car, not noticing the alarmed expression on Mercedes' face.

…LTN...

"Come on in! I'm sorry if it's a mess! Quinn's been sleeping on the couch."

"Will…Quinn be here? I've had such a good time with all of your other friends, I can't wait to meet her." Mercedes' placed a hand on her belly, rubbing gently and trying to control her ire. Finn hadn't told Rachel about Quinn.

"I don't know. Apparently she liked it here so much that she decided to lease an apartment not too far from the bar. I think she has it bad for Puck. Or _Noah_, as she corrected me earlier." Rachel smiled teasingly before leading her further inside of the apartment.

Perching herself on a chair, Mercedes observed the normally homey living room with disdain.

"This Quinn really loves to throw her things about, doesn't she?"

Rachel smiled wryly, "It drives me crazy but to be honest, I think that's why she does it. She enjoys driving me insane."

As Rachel busied herself at the counter with the sundaes, Mercedes excused herself to the restroom, only to virtually steam rolled by a petite blonde.

"Watch where you're going!" Quinn snarled angrily, barely bothering to look up from her texting.

Rubbing her belly gently, Mercedes grinned.

"I think _you_ should watch where you're going, Lucy Caboose-y."

Starting slightly, Quinn's eyes drifted up to meet Mercedes' smirking eyes.

"Do I know you?"

"No, honey. But I know you. And your kind. And _exactly_ what you're doing here."

"Excuse me?"

"Mercedes? Is everything ok? You were taking a long ti—"

"Rachel, is this rude fatty a friend of yours?"

Gasping, Rachel placed herself delicately between Mercedes and Quinn. Though she fully believed Mercedes was capable of destroying Quinn in a fight, she didn't want any harm to come to her almost-niece.

"Quinn, this is my very _pregnant_ friend, Mercedes Evans. Mercedes, this is my friend from New York, Quinn Fabray. I was just making ice cream sundaes- one with coconut ice cream and one with the good stuff Finn hides. Quinn, why don't you join us in the kitchen? I'll make one for you too."

"Yes, Quinn, _please_ join us. I'd love to get to know you more."

Eyes narrowing at Mercedes' response, Quinn closed her phone with a frustrated click and followed them into the kitchen. Rachel's stomach tightened at the obvious tension between the two women and so she set about trying to lighten the mood.

"Rehearsal was _great_ today, Quinn. Mercedes is an amazing singer- soulful and bluesy. You should come one day and jump in."

"I wouldn't want to outdo the star, now would I?"

Mercedes snorted as she carried a spoonful of whipped cream and cherry to her mouth. Quinn whirled around on her snarking angrily, "Do we have a _problem_ here?"

"Yes! Do you really think it's nice to talk to Rachel that way when she's letting you stay here?" Mercedes scowled at Quinn.

"_Rachel _isn't letting me stay here. _Finn_ is," Quinn replied arrogantly. Rachel sucked in a confused breath.

"Quinn…what are you talking about? You just met Finn…I had to _convince _him to let you stay."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Rachel, that's enough! How can you be letting this trash stay in your apartment? Especially after what she did to Finn!" Mercedes struggled out of her chair to stand, resting her hand on her belly.

Observing her struggle, Quinn smirked, "You know, it's funny. I never expected Sam to end up with a fat girl. He was always so into cheerleaders in high school."

Mercedes straightened and took a heavy step forward, "The next time my husband's name comes out of your mouth, you will end up in the hospital. And that's not a threat…it's a promise. I might be pregnant but I will still put your scrawny, fake blonde ass through a wall."

"High school? Quinn, what the _hell_ are you talking about? And secondly, you _will_ respect the guests in my house or…you can get out. I've tolerated a lot over the past few years and I'm tired of you steamrolling me! Mercedes, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Why don't you ask your disgusting, cheating friend? C'mon Lucy Caboose-y. Tell your friend the truth. If you're even capable of it."

Quinn looked at Mercedes for a moment, grinning, before turning to face Rachel, "Finn was my high school boyfriend. My boyfriend when…I got pregnant in high school."

Rachel felt like her world was being tugged out from underneath her, "What? No. No…Why didn't you say anything when you found out what my new last name was?"

"Because I needed to find him first. If I'm going to get him back, I needed to make sure that I would be able to locate him. And you were too busy making everything about you. Like always."

Rachel felt herself grow dizzy and disconnected as she watched Mercedes begin taking off her jewelry and placing it on the table. She could her choked sobs coming from somewhere and was startled to realize that they were emanating from her.

"STOP. JUST STOP," Rachel choked out before taking a step towards Quinn.

"This…how could you…I will never forgive you," Rachel stuttered before slapping Quinn across the face.

Right as Finn walked through the door.

**There you have it! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'm finishing up the next two chapters as I type so prepare yourselves.**

**I've completely lost hope in Finchel for this season…Brody should get hit by a bus a la Regina George. I _hate_ him. Finn is not Finn without Rachel and Rachel is a whiny brat without Finn. Soulmates=need to be together. Goodness. end rant. **

**Until next time! **


	10. Ten:: Never Let Me Go

**Don't say I didn't warn you. Shit is about to get real. Welcome to hell (although I'd wager that it's better than the show right now because I'm guaranteeing you a happy ending). P.S. Your reviews kind of made my life. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review- it made my day and made me finish Chapter 11 a lot sooner than I had anticipated. So as thanks, you're getting this Chapter early.  
><strong>

**Also, my thoughts and prayers go out to those affected by the horrific Newtown Elementary shootings. As a future elementary school teacher, my heart aches at the thought of the pain and unimaginable horror that those families are enduring. School should always be a safe place for students to learn, explore, and play.  
><strong>

**Unfortunately I'm not Ryan Murphy (with gazillions of dollars and access to Corey and Chord). I don't own Glee in any way shape or form. I've just taken the characters out to play ;)**

**Chapter Ten:: Never Let Me Go **

_Finn_

"Rachel, _please _call me back. _Please_. It's been two weeks. I…I _miss_ you. Please call me back. I would never…Quinn is my past. You are my future. Please just call me. Please."

Finn paced back and forth across the kitchen floor and felt himself sag with every step. He had royally fucked up. Truly and royally fucked up. He sank on the couch and stared at the gaping hole in wall with a heavy heart.

"_Finn? Tell me she's a liar. Tell me she's a liar and I'll believe you." Rachel rushed to his side while Quinn held the side of her face with a furious expression. _

"_Yes Finn. Tell her the truth." Quinn rubbed the side of her face with a vindictive expression, "Tell her about how you got me pregnant in high school." _

"_Bitch, I will fuck your shit up. Stop lying!" Mercedes shouted angrily, jabbing her finger into Quinn's chest. _

_Finn observed Rachel's pale face warily, unsure of how to fix the situation. Tears welled in Rachel's eyes, spilling down her cheeks rapidly. _

"_Rachel…I just, I wanted to tell you." _

"_You wanted to tell me? You wanted to tell me? Why didn't you? Finn, I'm your wife! How could you keep this from me?"  
><em>

_Puck stepped out from behind Finn and glared at Quinn before saying,"Sup Sea Hag. I see you're taking up your favorite past time again. Ruining lives. Why don't you tell Rachel the real truth? You know, the one that has to do with you lying to me and my best friend before killing our baby." _

_Rachel gasped as Mercedes wrapped a protective arm around her thin shoulders. _

"_Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Rachel's face contorted with pained sadness as Quinn's mouth opened. _

"_Not you, you lying bitch. You can sit down on the bar stool with your fake nose and tin heart and hold your breath," Mercedes griped. _

_Finn took several steps closer to Rachel, grasping her hand in his, "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I brought Puck tonight and we were going to tell you. The whole story." _

"_It's about two weeks too late. Why didn't you tell me about Quinn? What else have you been hiding from me? Do you still have feelings for her?" Overwhelmed panic began to course through Rachel's veins. With a seizing heart, she wrenched her hand out of Finn's grasp. _

"_Do you still have feelings for her?" _

_Finn's brain froze. Did he still have feelings for her? Did he care about Quinn? _

"_I…Rachel, I didn't tell you because…I'm sorry." His voice trailed off uncertainly as Quinn smirked from the kitchen table. _

"_Rachel, I've told you before, ugly girls don't win. Ever. Finn and I were meant to be together." _

"_Okay, that's it!" Mercedes lunged for Quinn just as Puck grabbed his arms around her and dragged her away. _

"_C'mon Pregnant Jackie Chan. Sam would have my ass if I let his wife get into a bar brawl." _

"_Tell her why you didn't go to her first show, Finn. Tell her the truth. Tell her you were so torn about seeing me again that you got drunk." _

_Puck's grip on Mercedes loosened before sniping, "I've never hit a girl before but I'll hit you if you don't shut up, Quinn. Haven't you done enough?" _

"_STOP THIS! STOP!" Rachel's frantic tears stilled the room. _

"_Finn, you LIED to me. And Quinn, you have NEVER been my friend. I offered you my home. I've offered you my love and friendship. All you've ever done is hurt me! Why? What have I done to you?" _

"_Nothing that a few nights with Jesse didn't fix." Quinn's voiced confidently. The kitchen grew so silent that Rachel was sure everyone could hear the thundering of her heart. Finn was staring at Quinn with an incredulous expression, his heart aching as he realized what he had ruined for her. _

_Staring at Quinn for a moment, Rachel said quietly, "I'm leaving. I…I can't stay here. My marriage, Quinn. It was marriage. Not a designer dress. Not money. It was my marriage. And you ruined it. And Finn…you knew what that night was for me. You knew what this marriage was. It was real for me. I trusted you. I gave you a chance. Both of you. Turns out the only stupid one was me." _

_Finn watched as Rachel grabbed her purse and ran out the door, taking his whole heart with her. _

"_Puck…we need to go…" Mercedes' voice was strained as she turned her eyes to Finn with a disappointed face. _

"_Look, these crazy kids will work it out. This drama is just ridiculous." _

"_No…I'm in labor. I'm in labor and I need my husband and a hospital." _

_Finn barely heard the commotion as he stared at the front door, hardly believing that Rachel had left. _

"Get up!"

"No."

"Look Finn Hudson. I have had _enough_ of this. Kurt called me from California and told me that you and Rachel still haven't talked. I might have had a baby but that doesn't mean that I'm completely incapable of kicking your ass."

Finn opened his eyes and saw Mercedes Evans glaring at him with her hand on her hips. A soft coo emerged from her other arm and Finn struggled to sit up.

"You brought Evvie? I'm surprised Sam went along with that."

"After I let Sam name our daughter after the character from _V for Vendetta_, he owed me one. I don't even want to talk about her middle name."

"Rogue is a perfectly good name."

"No, no it's not. Under the cloud of an epidural I thought he said _Rose_. But no. He got in two comic book names and now my poor daughter will forever be stuck with the shame."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure. Just support her head."

"Why? Does it fall off?" Finn's eyes widened in alarm as Evvie was slipped into his hands.

"No," Mercedes laughed, "Now tell me what's going on…or do I have to call your mom?"

And just like that, Finn told her everything.

_Rachel_

"How is she doing?"

"About as well as can be expected, I suppose."

"I can't believe how everything went down. It seems more like a soap opera than real life."

"I know. I don't think Finn meant to hurt her. He's just a bit of an idiot."

"You know, _she's_ laying right here." Rachel muttered from her fetal position under a quilt.

Kurt perched on top of the edge of the couch and looked down, "Oh I'm sorry, did we interrupt your wallow?"

"To answer your question, I've just had my heart ripped out because my husband didn't deny that he had feelings for his maybe baby mama and someone that I thought was my friend betrayed me. But don't worry about me. I'm just peachy."

Blaine grimaced and laughed, "I must admit…when you guys do it, you do it up right."

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled and pulled the quilt up over her head.

Blaine grabbed the quilt and pulled it back down with an affectionate smile, "Look, I don't know much about your marriage but it seems like maybe you should give Finn the benefit of the doubt. Rachel, Kurt told me about how happy you were. Besides, I think I've got a permanent Rachel Berry imprint on my couch now. Get up! Let's go to Jamba Juice or go out on the town. No more wallowing."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and scoffed. Get up? She was in the middle of a classic Broadway meltdown.

"Think of Elizabeth Taylor. She could have a classic Broadway meltdown and look fabulous the next day. Today is your next day, Rachel Berry. Get up."

"Hudson."

"What?"

"My last name…it's Hudson…"

Rachel squeezed her eyes tightly shut and shuddered. Why had she said that? She pulled the blanket around herself more tightly as a wide, gaping hole ripped open inside of her.

She needed to get out of there. Quickly.

She needed to go _home_. Hopefully she would get the opportunity to sneak away tonight. Saying a muted apology to Kurt and Blaine she went into the guest room for a quiet moment alone. Running her finger along the edges of her phone, she finally gained the courage to listen to her voice mails.

"_Rachel, you need to come home. Please. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking properly. I need to talk to you, face to face. I need to see your face and tell you how much I missed you. How much I want to be with you and how sorry I am for messing up. Please. Please answer." _

"_Rachel, not talking to me is really immature. I know that I messed up but honestly…I need you. I need you to stop being so petty and to talk to me. One mistake. I didn't tell you about Quinn. I'm sorry. But it wasn't important. That part of my life is over. Please." _

"_Rachel, please call me. PLEASE. I miss you. God, I love you so much. Just call me."_

"_You quit your job? Rachel, no! We have a life here. A good life. Baby, come home. I need you. I love you. I believe in you. Come home." _

"_Rachel, this is enough. PLEASE. Tell me what I need to do. I'll do anything." _

"_Rachel, it's Mercedes Evans. I just wanted to let you know that my daughter was born the night you left. Her name is Evvie Rogue Evans. She's gorgeous. But…please call Finn. He's falling apart without you. He made a mistake, Rachel. Just give him a chance to explain." _

"_Rachel, I love you. I don't regret a single second together. Please just…come home to me." _

"_Rachel, this is Santana. Britts and I are worried about you. Don't make me come to California and kick your ass for not calling me back. We know you're heartbroken but we miss you and I may or may not have called a hit on Finn." _

"_Hello Rachel. I heard about your opening night in Vegas. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Vegas? You really have sunk to a new low standard. Call me if you want a real career opportunity. You know who this is." _

Rachel's breath stopped in her chest. Jesse. Jesse had called her. After months of silence, he had finally chosen to break the silence to taunt her. Bastard.

Curling into one of the throw pillows, she hugged her phone to her chest. She had never felt so lost or pathetic. She needed _something_. Something safe. Somewhere she could go until her heart healed and she knew what to do. With renewed determination she called her travel agent and booked a flight. Home. She needed to go home.

"Hi Daddy. I missed you. I needed to come home to see you. To see both of you. I messed up. And I don't have anyone to talk to about it. God, Daddy…I just…I miss you guys so much. And I don't know what to do about it."

Rachel lowered the gardenias to the ground and pressed a gentle kiss against her father's tombstone. Despite the fact that they had died, they were still home to her. Wiping her tears she exhaled slowly.

"I caught them. I went to go get my stuff or hear him out or…I don't know what I was doing. I just _missed_ him. It felt like there was this hole in my heart and I just needed to see him. One more time. But I went and…and I saw them…together. I just don't know what to believe."

_Rachel slid her key into the lock and opened the door slowly. She would get her clothing and leave. That was it. No fighting. No drama. She just wanted to get in quickly and leave. Back to the safety of her hotel room, closed blinds, and daytime television. Then she would follow the routine she had been following for the past several days: cry herself to sleep, wake up, shower, get dressed, perform, and repeat. Eating would fit in there somewhere, just not anytime soon. _

_Her heart palpitated painfully, this plan would be disrupted entirely if Finn was there. She missed Finn so much. His presence next to her in bed was comforting. His body pressed against hers as they made love was transcendent. They fit well together- he balanced her out. And in her heart, she knew that he hadn't told her because Quinn had hurt him badly. And she knew a thing or two about that. _

"_Quinn. Damnit! I've tried to get you to leave. I've been sleeping at Puck's apartment for the last two days because I've been trying to avoid you. Isn't it enough that you ruined my marriage?" _

"_You didn't deny that you still had feelings for me. I know you still love me. I can wait out this momentary mess with Rachel. We belong together!" _

"_We stopped belonging together the second you lied to me about the baby. No, actually before that. The day you got my best friend so hammered that he wouldn't or couldn't say no. God Quinn…you broke my heart." _

"_And I apologized. God, Finn. We belong together. I'm SORRY. I'm so sorry. I love you. Even after all of this time, I still love you. And I know you feel it too." _

_Rachel stood in the doorway trying to halt her breath. Did Finn still feel something for Quinn? Did they have a connection? _

"_Quinn, you need to leave." _

"_No. I won't give up this time!" _

_Rachel stepped into the living room just in time to see Quinn grab Finn's face and kiss him. _

_For a moment Rachel almost lost hold of herself and a small, agonized gasp escaped her lips. If the pair heard it, it didn't stop them. One single thought pulsed through Rachel's mind- screaming loudly. Finn didn't push her away. _

_Rachel watched, torn. They looked beautiful together. Quinn was a much better fit for Finn. Beautiful, the epitome of the high school prom queen. In her de-gothed state, Quinn's true beauty was revealed. A flawless body and wit. Finn deserved that. In comparison, Rachel was a mess. An orphan with no career. As the kiss began to slow down, Rachel took a step back and closed the door behind her. _

_It was over. It had been a fun run but it really wasn't meant to be. In an instant, all of the air seemed to rush out of her lungs as she grabbed at her chest. She had taken a crazy chance and it had blown up in her face. _

_Her phone rung and, with trembling hands, she opened it hastily, "Hello?" _

"_Rachel, are you ok? I know you've been trying to stay in Vegas so you could keep performing but why don't you come to California? _

"_I think…I think that's exactly what I'm going to do. My last two shows have been filled with depressing songs anyway." _

_Rachel hung up the phone after a quiet goodbye and stared at the front door of Finn's apartment for a moment longer. She had taken a chance. A real chance. She refused to regret it. _

_The front door was thrown open and Quinn stepped out into the hallway briskly. _

"_Rachel, what are you doing here?" _

"_I live here, Quinn. What are you doing?" _

"_You know what Rachel, I know how this ends. I get Finn and you end up alone. That's how it was meant to be. He is my second chance. And I'm so tired of you thinking that just because your dads died, everyone should feel sorry for you. No one does. You're pathetic." _

_Rachel recoiled like she'd been slapped, "You don't know the first thing about my dads." _

_The front door opened again and Finn stepped out in the hallway, "Quinn, stop harassing my neighbors…go ho—"_

"_Rachel? Quinn- what the hell are still doing here?" Finn's face softened for a moment before he turned to Quinn. _

"_I was just…it was a mistake to come here." Rachel's stomach clenched and unclenched wildly for a moment before she knew that she needed to make an escape. And quickly. _

_Rachel turned around ran to the elevator, pushing the button rapidly, wondering if she should make a run for the stairs. _

"_Rachel, Rachel wait! Please. I'm sorry. I just need the chance to talk to you. Please." _

"_Finn. I'm sorry. I'm…going out of town for awhile." _

"_Rachel, I _love_ you. Don't give up on me. Baby, you're everything. Please. Don't do this. I know I should have told you about Quinn but she means nothing to me." _

_The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Rachel turned to look at Finn for a moment before turning her back. He was a mess. His five o'clock shadow had grown into a chaotic looking scraggle beard and the dark circles under his eyes suggested he hadn't slept in a few days. He looked as miserable as she felt. _

_So she did the only thing she could. She rolled onto her tiptoes, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and stepped into the elevator. _

"_Goodbye Finn." _

"Something told me I'd find you here."

Rachel jumped, startled out of her memories by a familiar voice. She wiped her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Santana? How did you know I was in town?"

"Kurt called me when he found a note on your pillow that said you were going 'home'. This is where your dads are. _Home_."

Rachel grinned wryly, "This whole thing is a mess."

"Look, you can be selfish and bossy and a major priss but I love you like an illegitimate sister. This thing is a disaster- like when I got that boob job behind the Quick and Easy but…you have to face it. No more running."

"I'm not running. I just…needed space from the situation."

"Rachel, you're in a cemetery, crying to your dads, and you're dressed like a deranged nun."

Rachel laughed, a deep belly laugh, and hugged Santana.

"No more running?"

"No more running."

"C'mon. Britts has been baking since she found out you came home."

"Oh God. Not the brownies."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I had salmonella after eating those. Kurt almost had to go to the hospital."

"I told her no catnip this time."

"Oh good. Let's go."

**I know this chapter was rough. But it will get worse before it gets better =P So prepare yourself. **

**Keep hope alive on the Finchel front. **

**Until next time! **


	11. Eleven:: Like a Drug

**Um…so yeah, this…uh…Cliffhanger ending. **

**Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. If I did, this season would NOT have gone down. All of the Finchel haters saying that it was natural for them to break up…well, they can suck it. I would had them married and discovering New York together and Brody developing an incurable vocal chord eating virus. If only I owned Glee. **

**P.S. Merry Christmas or whatever Festivus you celebrate :D  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven:: Like a Drug **

_Finn_

"Rachel sent me divorce papers."

Sam hands stilled over the grill before he flipped the burgers, quickly. His eyes shut for a moment before he turned to his slack-shouldered friend.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

Finn felt a hot blast of anger course through him, "Dude, what the fuck? What do you mean you're not surprised? You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, you're been laying around here feeling sorry for yourself for the past two and a half weeks. And you barely know each other. A divorce makes sense." Sam shrugged and turned back to his burgers. Finn stared at Sam, shock rendering him unable to speak for a moment.

"You know, why am I not surprised? You never believed this was right. You always thought I was rushing into it and guess what? Now you get proven right! My stupid, drunken marriage completely blew up and it was my stupid fault."

"You're not wrong about that, Finnessa. Are you still crying about your Jewish Princess? God, I thought we had gotten over that already." Puck sauntered out onto Sam's deck, holding a cooing Evvie in his arms. Evvie gurgled softly as Puck smiled down at her and then shot a dirty look at Finn.

"Stop complaining. We're tired of hearing about it."

"You know what? You guys just don't understand! Quinn has ruined my life yet again." Finn tried to keep his voice low as he tried to smile at Evvie.

Sam slammed his spatula down on the grill before turning to face Finn, "That's _it._ I've had enough of this shi-stuff. Finn, Quinn didn't ruin your marriage. You did. Quinn is a psychotic, evil bi-_person_ but you chose not to tell Rachel about it. Do you really think we believe that Rachel never _once_ said Quinn's name? Do you really think it was smart to miss Rachel's opening night to drink? No wonder Rachel thought you still had feelings for Quinn! You do. You _obviously_ do. Otherwise you would have flown to New York and gotten your wife back—"

"Dude, calm down…" Puck bounced Evvie slightly, his expression exasperated.

"No! We have waited long enough for him to figure this out. Finn, we are your best friends. Cradle to the grave. But lately, all you've done is _bitch_! Stop complaining and _do_ something about it. Because frankly, you don't deserve Rachel if all you're gonna do is grow out your Unabomber beard and complain. Quinn is _winning_. You are letting her win because she's made it all about her. And you let her. Again. You're making your life all about her. Frankly, you deserve each other."

Finn winced as Sam's voice raised to a yell. He watched as his friend ran a hand through his blonde hair with agitation and then shot a look at Puck. As if sensing the rising tension, Evvie let out a distressed cry as Puck kissed her head and frowned at Finn.

"Look dude, Sam is right. Rachel might have a big as-butt nose but she's a classy lady. She spends money on her friends like it's her job. She's generous and she took a chance on you. You blew it. Sign the papers and let her find someone else. Someone with 'nads."

Puck rocked Evvie with a smile, "Isn't that right, Evvie? Your stupid Uncle Finn doesn't deserve the Jewish Princess!"

"Don't bring my daughter into this, asshole." Sam took the burgers off the grill and shut it off quietly. He held his arms out and smiled as Evvie smiled. Finn felt a hole in his chest and sighed.

"You're right. I don't deserve her….I…I…kissed Quinn."

Sam began walking towards his house rapidly and took one look at the small baby in his arms before saying, "You know what, Finn? You're not the guy I thought you were. You're not the guy I want Evvie to call Uncle."

Finn stared helplessly at Sam for a moment, his insides quaking, "You're right."

Sam walked inside as Puck plopped himself down in a patio chair.

"Dude, you suck a bag of dicks lately."

"Fuck you, man. You don't understand."

"Really? I don't understand. _I_ don't understand? Dude, you know, we never talked about that night but it was hell. For months she had been dropping hints and I shrugged her off because you were my _bro_. Then I went to that party with the intention of banging Shannon O'Callahan. Remember her? But Quinn wouldn't leave me alone. She kept bringing me drinks and cockblocking like crazy. And I fucked up. I tried to find Sam and got pulled into an empty room. And you know what Finn? I didn't stop. I could have but I didn't. I said no but I didn't mean it. I was too drunk to mean it. And the next day, I woke up next to _your_ girl. I hated myself. I got the fuck out of there and called Sam. I stopped hanging out with you. I stopped going to school. I almost failed my senior year because I felt so fucking guilty. And when I found out she was pregnant…I hated myself even more. I knew it was mine. I was too fucked up to remember if I wore a condom and I knew you guys hadn't been having sex. And when I confronted her about it she was such a bitch."

Finn's whole body tensed as Puck's voice continued, "She told me that even if the baby was born with a Mohawk she would deny it was mine. A Lima Loser. But when things fell apart and the truth came out…she fell down the stairs. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. I do," Finn responded quietly.

"She said Shelly Pomroy tripped her and that she fell. The thing is, Shelly Pomroy was in my Spanish class at the time. And…Brett Ryan told me there was no one on the stairs with her."

Ice ran down Finn's spine, "Puck, what are you saying? That she threw herself down the stairs?"

Puck rubbed a hand across his face tiredly, "I don't know what I'm saying. But Finn…I've never believed her story. I think her lies caught up with her and she took care of the problem. She was scared, all three of us were. I don't blame her. I don't think she's evil. I just think…she couldn't handle it. Or maybe…maybe she was never pregnant in the first place."

The words hung in the air as the pair silently digested the conversation. Finn's mind swirled, was it possible that Quinn had never been pregnant? That she had lied? She had lied about everything else so why not her pregnancy too? He glanced at Puck who was staring out into the backyard with his jaw clenched and rubbed his chin.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because after you finally emerged from your Quinn coma, you wanted to join the army. I couldn't risk you being distracted and getting hurt. You're my bro. You and Sam. You fuckers are my family. I talked it over with Sam and we decided not to tell you. I don't even know if Mercedes knows the whole story."

"I was so…shocked when I found out. We hadn't had sex and I didn't know enough to understand that she was lying. I wanted to die. I wanted to disappear."

Puck turned his head and looked at Finn, "Then why didn't you tell Rachel the truth the second you heard Quinn's name? Why didn't you send her packing?"

With a heavy heart, Finn stared out into Sam's backyard; after several moments he realized that he didn't know why he had let Quinn come back into his life.

"I think I need to figure it out."

_Rachel_

"_Tonight, tonight  
>It all began tonight<br>I saw you and the world went away_

Tonight, tonight  
>There's only you tonight<br>What you are, what you do, what you say

"

Rachel's voice quivered as she sang the last notes and she watched Mr. Schuester send her an alarmed look. The numbing ache of loneliness overwhelmed her as she pictured Finn's smiling face in her minds eye. If the song were right, if you judged people by what they were, what they did, and what they said then what did that make Finn? Or her?

Observing her quietly, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and said, "Guys…why don't you take five so Rachel and I can talk about which songs we need to rehearse tomorrow?"

Nodding, the cast members lopped off the stage, casting wary glances at Rachel's trembling figure.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"I'm completely fine, Mr. Schuester. The emotion of the song just overwhelmed me. Being so in love that you remember the exact moment that it began? It's achingly romantic and haunting and I…I desperately want everything to be perfect. If we can raise enough money the Playhouse will be able to produce the children's theatre you've been working towards."

"When you first asked Emma and I to put on _West Side Story_, we jumped at the opportunity. Without you and Kurt, this place would have closed a long time ago. I love that you're willing to help us set up a children's theatre fund but…I think you're running from your problems. Whatever happened to you in Vegas, you're not over it."

" Mr. Schuester, I made a mistake. A silly, drunken mistake. I took a leap of faith and I crashed. It happens sometimes. Not every love is a great one."

Pained anguish wrenched its way into Rachel's petite chest as the words fell out of her mouth. It was the truth, after all. She loved Finn but not all loves lasted through the seasons. Theirs was a brief romance- a step on her journey to her career and great romance.

"You know when I met Emma I was married?"

"What?"

"I was married to a woman named Terri. She wanted me to be an accountant. But anyway, my connection to Emma was instantaneous. Her kindness, her gentle spirit, and her unfailing faith in me called to my soul. Something within me knew that she was my soul mate. And after a year of waiting for me to realize her, I almost lost her. She dated someone else- almost married them. In that moment, I knew that my mistakes, my failings, my misgivings…I had to push past them to not lose her."

Rachel sat quietly, listening to Mr. Schuester regale her. Emma and Will fit perfectly together- seldom needing words to express desires. Emma would arch an eyebrow and Will would leap to action. She owned his heart completely- it was evident in every move he made. Where Mr. Schuester was high strung and worried, Emma was soft and understanding. She had always envied their connection.

"Is that when you got together?"

"No. The fool that I was, I watched her marry that man. I divorced Terri and ached for her. I hated myself for being impotent- for letting her leave me without a fight. And for about a year, I got a glimpse into what Emma's life had been like for so long. It was lonely, Rachel. Unbearably lonely."

Tears spilled down Rachel's cheeks as she nodded, "I know a thing or two about loneliness."

Nodding, Mr. Schuester frowned, "Too much. You know too much about loneliness. Which is why I'm telling you my story, Rachel. I could have lost Emma. Because I was afraid. Because Terri was horrible to me and I wanted to believe that no love could be perfect. And the truth is, Rachel. It's not. Everyone will hurt you. You just have to find the people worth hurting for. And you have to be willing to forgive."

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Mr. Schuester walked off the stage towards Emma who smiled encouragingly at Rachel. Sighing, she wiped the tears off of her face angrily. Finn _wanted_ to let her go. He hadn't chased after her- he had even sent the divorce papers back. She walked back stage and grabbed her purse, rifling through it for the manila envelope that she had been carrying around for the past two days. She knew that seeing Finn's signature would solidify things in her mind. It would really mean it was over.

Sliding her trembling fingers under the tape, she attempted to steel her nerves. Sliding the dull yellow packet out, the bolded word divorce made her breath catch.

Divorce.

They were going to be _divorced_. Parted, blotted out, as if they had never meant anything at all.

Pulling out the papers, she traced her fingers over her own signature feeling a cloying pain wash over her. When she had brought up the idea to Santana, Santana had tried to change her mind. After a long run in Central Park, she had decided to hold firm. After all, Finn deserved to see where things with Quinn were going- unencumbered from a foolish, mistake of a marriage.

She wrenched her gaze from her loopy signature and dared herself to look at the space designated for Finn's. Holding her breath, her eyes roamed over- expecting his neat handwriting to complete the dissolution of their marriage.

But instead, she saw three words: _I love you. _

-LTN-

"You planning on living here?" Santana's voice echoed through the empty playhouse, startling Rachel from her thoughts. Santana walked closer to Rachel's seated figure at the edge of the stage cautiously.

"What?" Distracted, Rachel's fingers toyed with the empty finger that used to hold her wedding band.

"Are you planning on living here? Because you're never home. You're turning into that crazy lady on Central that sells oatmeal out of her purse."

Laughing, Rachel said, "Santana, it's not funny to make fun of Brittany like that."

"Jew-ma, if you weren't my best friend then I would kill you for jokes like that. But on the real? You've been sitting around moping every since you sent Frankentwat those divorce papers. Either you want him to get to gettin' or you're shitting yourself and hoping he'll chase after you."

Rachel looked up at Santana with a grimace, "I don't really know what I want. Or wanted. But look."

Rachel handed Santana her slightly crumpled and tear-stained divorce papers and looked away. She rolled her eyes when Santana let out a deep bellow of laughter.

"Well, I have to hand it to the constipated giant, he has style."

Rachel remained silent but nodded slightly. Finn's gesture was suave. And _confusing_.

"I don't know what it means, though."

"It means he's not giving up without a fight. And it means I can call my Uncle Tito and call off my hit."

"SANTANA! You did _not_!"

"Look, Britts and I talked about it and I just wasn't convinced setting Lord Tubbington on him would be effective enough. Besides, I just wanted a few broken knee caps." Grinning madly, Santana extended her hand and helped Rachel off of the stage.

"C'mon, you can stay with Britts and me tonight. No more moping."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just go back to my place. Kurt's coming in tomorrow to pack up some of his things and I want to spend the last night in 'our' apartment."

Nodding, Santana led Rachel out off of the stage, "Good, because no offense, your Barbara Streisand ballads were starting to va-jay-jay block me."

Laughing together, they walked into the night. After parting ways with Santana, Rachel solemnly climbed the steps to her apartment and marveled at how much things had changed in the past year. Rounding the corner, she decided that she would push Finn and the divorce papers to the back of her mind for a few moments and enjoy a bubble bath. Drawing the keys out of her purse, she felt every cell in her body freeze, rooted to the spot as the figure seated in front of her door stood slowly.

"Wh-What…What are you doing here?"

**So who do you think was at the door? Could be anyone really =P Evil, I know. **

**Until next time! **


	12. Twelve:: Dig

**I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. Because of reasons. I'm not sure I the end works but I think it does and I'm just going to go with my gut. Or something. Also, there is a lemon in this chapter. During Finn's portion..._please _don't kill me. **

**I wish I owned Glee, I don't. This season would have never happened. And I mean that lovingly. And to be honest, Mercedes and Sam would _so_ be happening. **

**Chapter Twelve:: Dig **

_Rachel_

"I came here to apologize. Obviously you're a _much_ bigger star than I had previously assumed."

Rachel felt her mouth drop open in irritation as Jesse St. James flashed her a blindingly white grin. Anger surged up her spine and she felt herself straighten.

"Jesse, go play in traffic. I'm not interested in your fake apologies or overly styled hair."

"I take offense to that, my hair is perfect. Besides, you need me. Your little play has gotten some media attention. If you want to make it something real then you'll need me."

"I need you like I need an aneurism." Rachel groped in her bag for her pepper spray, anxious to get away from his snide smirk.

"We were good together, Rachel. I'll admit that your dwindling fame had me worried but now that you've refocused yourself and made _actual_ advancements in your career, my interest is piqued."

"I feel that I owe you a warning, if you don't leave my doorway, I'm going to mace you. And while your orange tinted body writhes on the floor, I'll step over you and sleep peacefully in my bed." Rachel's fingers tightened around her hot pink pepper spray in warning, inwardly grinning as Jesse cautiously stepped back.

"I see that you've made no significant advancements in your maturity. Quinn told me about your failed marriage. Really, Rachel? A trashy Vegas wedding? My God, what _would_ your dad's think?"

"They would have loved Finn. They always hated _you._" Rachel steeled herself and felt her fists clench tightly. Trash talking her was one thing, her dads were completely off limits.

"I suppose it suits you, really. Trashy. A Britney Spears-eque fall from grace without any actual grace." Jesse grinned at Rachel arrogantly and Rachel felt herself grow nauseated at the thought that she had once cried about his departure. His hazel eyes shimmered malevolently and raked down her body with sickening slowness.

"Jesse, leave now. You belittled me, you spent every moment critiquing me, and making me feel like I was never enough. Then you slept with Quinn behind my back and then she dumped you like trash. I read the reviews to your last show, Jesse, and they were _deplorable_. 'St. James disappoints in the role of Phantom- hacking his way though mysterious melodies.' And another thing, my marriage might not have worked out but Finn was _twice_ the man that you are." With that, Rachel did the only thing that she could do- she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"You _fucking _bitch, my NOSE! I have a casting call in two days." Jesse bellowed in anguish, sinking to the floor, as Rachel calmly stepped around him and opened the door to her apartment.

"Oh Jesse? You have two minutes to vacate my doorstep or I'll be calling the police."

-LTN-

"I punched him."

"Ohmygod, you did NOT!"

"Kurt, I swear. I think I broke his nose, I know my knuckles hurt enough." Rachel shifted the phone on her shoulder as she pressed the cold compact a bit harder on her knuckles. She sifted through the mail on her countertop, grinning at the picture of Evvie Rogue Evans with her two beaming parents. A pang of homesickness hit her as stared at the smiling faces of Mercedes and Sam. _And Finn_, her mind whispered, _You miss Finn too_.

"Well look at you Xena, Warrior Princess. Looks like those self-defense classes we took with Santana really paid off! Blaine- get this, Rachel _punched_ Jesse St. James!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Blaine's muffled 'you go girl' was heard through the phone.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Strangely empowered. I hit Quinn _and_ Jesse. I'm a bad ass." Laughing quietly, Rachel stilled when she heard a knock at the door.

"Well, you are a bad ass. Single-handedly running _West Side Story_- without me. You're mixing everything up! But I like it. Very take charge Scarlett O'Hara." When the knock sounded again, this time more timidly, Rachel jumped up and headed towards her wallet.

"Kurt, I've gotta go. My Tofu takeaway just got here! Love you guys!"

"Alright Million Dollar Baby, Love you! Mean it!"

Padding to the door, Rachel threw open the door and reached for the twenty she had in her wallet.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"Owe me?"

"Yes, for the tofu scra—" Rachel's voice died in her throat as she looked up and into the honey colored eyes of Finn Hudson.

_Finn_

"Get up."

Finn cracked an eye as he peered up at Sam's stern face.

"Get up. You smell like ass and I wanted to say…well, sorry. 'Cedes laid into me about losing my cool with you and I wanted to make sure you weren't hanging by your shower curtain." Sam ran an exasperated hand through his blonde hair and eyed Finn's disheveled appearance warily.

"Are you kidding me? Kurt would kill me. Those curtains are _Ralph Lauren_." Finn sat up from his position on the couch and rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"I just needed time to think about what you said. And I went to talk to Quinn. Now, I'm going to get Rachel back." Watching Sam's shoulders tense, Finn narrowed his eyes.

"What? What was with the shoulders?"

"Nothing, man. Are you sure you want to get into that again?" Sam's blue eyes met Finn's hazel ones with a quizzical expression.

"She's my _wife_, man. I have to go get her." As hard as Finn tried, he couldn't keep the defensive note out of his voice.

"Look, 'Cedes talked to her. She's doing ok in New York. She's finally going outside and not crying every time she hears your name. Maybe you should just let her move on."

"Would you let Mercedes just 'move on'?" Finn felt angry tension surge through his body. Who was Sam to tell him how to work his marriage?

"Mercedes and I got to know each other _before_ getting married, jack ass. And I'll tell you something else, Rachel is good people. She's like Kaylee on Firefly. Sweet, enthusiastic, loveable. She doesn't deserve someone who won't do whatever it takes to be with her. Plus, with your nasty beard and Doritos breath, I doubt she'll let you within forty yards of her."

"Well, I'll have you know, I have a ticket on the 4 pm flight to New York today. I'm gonna get her back, dude. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Sam grinned and slapped Finn on the shoulder, "Welcome back to the world of the living. Now go shower and get ready. I'll drive you to the airport."

-LTN-

"Rachel…I've come here to apologize."

"Rachel, I love you. Come _home_."

"Rachel, my home is wherever you are. The bar, Quinn…none of it matters."

"Rachel, I don't love Quinn. I love you. You're it for me."

"Rachel, I'm fucking crazy, talking to myself in the mirror when you're probably going to slam the door in my face."

Finn Hudson stared at himself in the mirror, grimacing as a bit of shaving cream got into his mouth.

'Rachel, I love you and I just need a chance to explain. If you decide that you can't forgive me, I'll leave you alone and…I'll sign the papers."

"That's going to have to do." Finn nodded to himself, satisfied that his words were sincere and meaningful._ Now I just have to pray that she doesn't pepper spray me on sight. I would deserve it_.

Eying himself in the mirror, Finn smiled slightly. He loved Rachel- there was no question in his mind now. The past was just that- the past. Nothing mattered past that. After a long discussion with Sam and Puck, he was prepared to sign over his half of the bar if he needed to. If Rachel's career was in New York, then so was he. Hell, he would even open a new bar for her to perform in if she wanted him to. Whatever it took. He was going to do whatever it took. With her at his side, he was the luckiest man in the universe.

Wiping the shave cream off of his face, he remembered the last time he told Rachel how lucky he was to have her.

"_Finn? I love you. I love you so much. You make me feel alive. I know that our marriage started as a mistake but you were right- this is so right." _

_Finn grinned at the ceiling as Rachel pressed a kiss to his bare chest. _

"_I love you too, Rach. I'm going to make you so happy. One day we'll buy a house and fill it up with brown-haired, cinnamon eyed divas. They'll have their momma's talent and beauty. And I will spoil them rotten." _

_Rachel propped herself up on one elbow and Finn nearly gasped as her rumpled hair cascaded over her shoulder. She was so beautiful. _

_Grinning mischievously, Rachel said, "What about freckle faced boys who run and jump and flirt with Sam and Mercedes' daughter?" _

"_We can have a few of those too." Finn felt his heart grow warm as he imagined Rachel's body swollen with life. Life that they had created together. Impulsively, Finn captured Rachel's lips in a searing kiss- one that cemented the promises they were hinting at. _

"_Finn, we need to get out of this bed," Rachel's voice was breathless as Finn kissed the column of her neck tenderly. Her body arched against his as his hand skimmed her breast. _

"_I think we should practice a little." Grinning, he grasped her earlobe between his teeth and gently thrust against her body. _

"_Practice?" Rachel's voice was breathless as Finn's assault on her body continued. _

_Worrying her pert nipple between his fingers, Finn nodded, "Practice. Those kids aren't going to make themselves. We should make sure we have our technique down." _

_Blushing, Rachel's nails dug deeper into Finn's shoulder, "Mhmm.." _

_Finn kissed a path down her neck, his hands paying special attention to her neglected breast. He trailed his hands down her body, teasing her clit with a soft touch. _

"_Finn…ohhh…" Rachel's body jerked against his hand, her pelvis tilting towards his teasing hand. Finn smiled slyly before sliding two fingers inside of her. Thrusting his hand slowly, he curled his fingers upward, searching for the spot that made her come undone. _

"_Are you agreeing to practice?" Finn moved down her body and felt himself grow harder as the smell of Rachel's arousal hit him. He traced a circle around Rachel's swollen clit before backing away. _

"_Yes. God, anything. Please. I need you." Sucking her pearl into his mouth, Rachel's petite body bowed off of the bed. Wimpering, she bucked against his mouth. Each cry was impassioned and encouraged Finn to push her body further. _

"_Baby, I can feel how tight you're getting. I know you want to let go. Let go." Thrusting his hand faster and taking special care to tap teasingly on her g-spot, Finn bit down lightly on Rachel's clitoris. _

"_Ah! Finn!" Chuckling, at the violent clenching around his fingers, Finn slowed down his assault and crawled up her body, aligning his erection with her drenched opening. _

"_I need to be inside of you. Please baby." Finn felt desperate to be inside of her, desperate to solidify his promises through a demonstration of his passion for her. _

"_Please," Rachel gasped before pushing Finn onto his back. Grinning, she straddled him, impaling herself on his hard length. _

"_Godddd…" Finn groaned as Rachel's wet heat engulfed him. Nothing had ever felt as good or as right. He wanted to make love to her for the rest of his life. _

"_I love you so much, baby." The words brought tears to Rachel's eyes as she moved slowly up and down. Each thrust of her hips caused Finn to groan, pleasure overwhelming him. _

"_I love you too, Finn." Giggling as Finn rolled them over, she looked into Finn's eyes lovingly. Finn's breath caught in his throat- she was perfect. Everything about her fit him and completed a part of him. He needed her the way he needed oxygen. _

_Slowly, Finn moved inside of her, pushing and pulling slowly. His lips attacked Rachel's, communicating everything that he couldn't articulate into words. His hands grasped her pert breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her breathy gasps were met with his throaty moans creating a symphony of pleasure. As his pace sped up, Finn slipped a hand between them, determined to heighten her enjoyment. _

_Rubbing her clitoris firmly, Rachel cried out sharply, her nails digging leaving half moon creases in his skin. _

"_Finn! Please!" Pressing her lips to his, she bucked her hips wildly, chasing the orgasm that was threatening to overwhelm her. Finn groaned as Rachel's tongue traced his bottom lip, demanding entry into his mouth. As their tongues battled, Finn began to thrust harder until Rachel's pussy held him so firmly that he could hardly move. _

"_Rachel, God, I love you. I can't last much longer." Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Finn alternated between achingly slow thrusts and deep, firm thrusts, enjoying the way Rachel's breasts were pressed firmly against his naked chest. Putting his hands behind her back, Finn pulled Rachel a bit closer to him, changing the depth of his thrusts. Rachel cried out sharply and began convulsing around him. Pumping into her, he felt his own orgasm begin and covered his groan with her lips. _

_Panting into her damp neck, Finn lowered them to the bed and rolled off of her with a laugh. _

"_What?" Rachel grinned, pushing hair off of her sweaty face. _

"_I get to make love to you for the rest of my life." _

_Rachel looked at him, her face softening as her eyes watered, "Yes, yes you do." _

_Finn reached over and wiped the tear from her face, "I am the luckiest guy in the universe." _

_Rachel nodded and moved closer in the sheets to Finn, "Finn?" _

"_Yeah baby?" _

"_You're about to get even luckier." _

_With a giggle, Rachel attacked Finn with her lips and they lost themselves to passion again. _

"Um, hello? You can't wear that to get her back."

"What?" Finn shook himself out of his memory and looked into the agitated face of Mercedes Evans'.

"No wonder Sam called me. You're wearing a _Journey's_ shirt to go romance your estranged wife. You might as well be running naked through Times Square." Mercedes rolled her eyes and handed Evvie to Sam.

"You, go sit in the living room with our daughter while I make Finn 'woo-worthy'."

With a mock salute, Sam blew a raspberry into Evvie's tummy and walked out to the living room singing softly.

"Your husband's a real dork, you know that?" Finn grinned as Evvie's soft giggles filled the air.

"Yeah, but he was your friend first…so I blame you." Sticking her tongue out mockingly, Mercedes grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to his closet.

"Welcome back, Finn." Mercedes said the words so softly that Finn wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly at first.

"Thanks. Now, what will knock Rachel's socks off?" Finn pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground with a determined look, ignoring Mercedes' mirth.

"Alright, Finnessa, let's get you dressed."

_Rachel_

"Finn…what are you doing here?" Butterflies roared to life in Rachel's stomach as she drank in every aspect of Finn's face. Her hands trembled at her sides, desperate to run themselves over his freckles and re-familiarize themselves with his body.

"I…um…I had all of this stuff planned out. Hold on. Just close the door and I'll knock again." Finn's face was tomato red as he rushed the words out. He lunged for the door, causing Rachel to jump and slammed it shut.

Too stunned to laugh, Rachel pressed herself against the door, watching him through the peephole. He wiped his brow and seemed to talk to himself hurriedly. Hands waving madly, Rachel realized how ridiculous it was that he was here in New York and she was watching him through the door. Throwing open the door, Rachel stared at Finn.

"What are you doing here?" The words were a whisper as she watched him fiddle with his hands.

"Rachel, I… I love you and I just need a chance to explain. If you decide that you can't forgive me, I'll leave you alone and…I'll sign the papers. You're my home. You make me the luckiest guy in the entire universe and all I need is you. Ever. I just want you to come home and be with me and have those kids and be happy and just…I'll do whatever it takes. I'll buy you the moon. I'll do whatever you want, just, please Rachel. Please."

At the conclusion of his monologue, Finn stopped, panting slightly. Rachel knew his anxiety was at an all time high as he trembled slightly. He finally raised his hazel eyes to meet hers and Rachel felt her heart begin to race.

Finn was _here_. In New York. For _her_. With nothing but her heart guiding her, Rachel leapt into Finn's arms and pressed her lips fiercely to his.

**A little Sex and the City (The Movie) inspiration for you there. I hope you enjoyed it. Believe me. Nothing is fixed between them…maybe a little bit forgiven but not fixed. These guys have big stuff they have to work through- especially if they want those aforementioned kids. **

**Until next time! **


	13. Thirteen:: Distance

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I fell off of the grid recently. I graduated from college, got engaged, and found my first teaching job. WOO-HOO! Go me! Unfortunately, that meant that while I was trying to get everything done…I barely had time to think about writing let alone actually do it! I've decided to upload a huge chapter to make up for my absence. We're not too far off from the ending. In fact, I can see the end in my mind. **

**Chapter Thirteen:: Distance**

_Finn_

"_Finn? Finally come to your senses I see._ _Come in." Quinn Fabray smiled slyly at him as she placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. _

"_I just need to talk to you about something." Finn heard the tremble in his voice and grimaced inwardly. He had practiced this. He was in control of the situation. _

"_Of course," Quinn stepped aside and ushered Finn in. _

"_I can't say I'm surprised you're here. I knew you would come eventually." Unbuttoning the top of her t-shirt, Quinn walked seductively towards Finn. _

"_Quinn, stop it. I didn't come here for that." Finn felt his cheeks grow warm as he attempted to look anywhere but Quinn's ample cleavage. _

"_Then what did you come here for Finn? Because I'm not buying it. You want me. You sent your wife away. Let's just make up for all of the time we've lost." _

"_I want to know why your mom said you weren't pregnant in high school." _

_Quinn started as if she'd been slapped, "Excuse me?"_

"_Quinn, for once, just be honest. Because all of the lies just have to stop. I called your Mom, Quinn. She said you had a hysterical pregnancy. She said you were sick." _

"_I am __**not**__ sick. Sick people don't go to college. Sick people don't…" She trailed off uncertainly, staring at Finn. _

"_I think you are, Quinn. I think you imagined your pregnancy and then freaked out when you realized you weren't pregnant. You were in over your head with the lies. Your mom said you had a breakdown in college. That you never finished." Finn gulped down a gust of air, trying desperately to fight the feeling of cloying, choking anger. _

"_I did finish! I…you don't know anything about me! Do you know what it was like for me while you were gone? To realize that I was a Lima Loser just like everyone else? I ran away, Finn. I ran away for us. I ran away so we could be together." Tears poured out of Quinn's eyes, causing muddy rivers of mascara to stain her cheeks. Finn observed her coldly. In the past, the sight of her tears would have destroyed him. Now, it made him want to shake her. How could she not realize how utterly despicable her actions were? _

"_God damnit, Quinn! Do you realize how fucking insane you sound? You fucking lied to me. You almost ruined my life! Puck has never been the same after your little stunt. He almost died overseas. Did you know that? He died trying to save Sam's life because he had a twisted sense of debt to us. Because we were brothers." Finn paced back and forth, wishing desperately that he could go back in time and undo all of the pain that this petite blonde had caused. He eyed how violent Quinn was trembling and took a step away from her. _

"_Quinn, I told your mom where you were." _

"_WHAT? Finn, how could you do this to me? She's going to take me away! She's going to take me home!" Quinn raked her hands through her hair violently before digging her nails into her face. _

"_Quinn, you need help. Your behavior since you've gotten here has been erratic and manipulative. Quinn, you believe that you were pregnant. You weren't. You had a doctor tell you you weren't." _

"_I WAS! I was. I was pregnant with your baby, Finn. I was." _

_Finn stared at her for what felt like an eternity. He took in her messy blonde hair and hazel eyes and wondered what he had seen in her all of those years ago. There was nothing for him here. There never had been. Nodding to himself slightly, Finn walked to Quinn's front door and moved aside to let Quinn's mother in. _

"_This is the right thing, Quinn. You need help. Your mom loves you. She just wants for you to get better." _

_Quinn let out an anguished cry as her mother approached her slowly, "Quinnie? Honey? I've missed you so much, baby. Please come home. We can be a family again. We'll get you some help." _

_Finn walked out of Quinn's apartment quietly, shutting the door to his past firmly. _

With his eyes still closed, Finn shifted slightly in cool sheets and smiled. Slender arms pulled him closer, with a warm body lining up perfectly with his. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked down at Rachel's slumbering body, curled fiercely around his. Her blue dress was beyond rumpled and her hair was a chaotic tangle. Her delicate fingers had curled themselves around a fistful of his flannel shirt- as if desperately trying to hold him in place. Lifting his hand cautiously, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She was so beautiful.

Finn watched her for a moment before reflecting on his grueling evening with Rachel. After a long night of tears and talking, Rachel had finally fallen asleep in his arms. He knew that once she woke up, her whole perspective on their relationship could have drastically changed. She could decide that he had given her closure and move on.

Or…or she could give him a chance.

Every fiber in his body prayed that she would give him a second chance. He would start at rock bottom if he had to. He just needed a chance.

-LTN-

Finn stared at the contents of Rachel's fridge and felt a sense of helplessness descend upon him. He didn't recognize anything inside of it, except for a carton of eggs, a lemon, and an apple. His stomach grumbled loudly as he reached for the eggs and wondered whether Rachel would eat a lemon egg scramble. Just as he settled his ingredients on the counter, he heard a soft giggle fill the air.

"Eggs and lemon for breakfast, huh?" Rachel's eyes glinted mischievously as she stepped into the kitchen. Finn's eyes wracked down her body, enjoying the yoga pants and tank top that she had changed into. Her hair was piled on top of her head into a messy bun that made Finn's mouth water in anticipation. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I…I…I was going to make you breakfast," Finn admitted sheepishly, gesturing at the eggs.

"I figured that," Rachel said quietly, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Rachel, I-," Finn started but faltered when Rachel looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Finn, I don't want to get hurt. All the lies…Quinn…everything. It all happened too fast."

Finn felt his stomach drop and twist painfully, this was it. She had chosen and every one of his worst nightmares had been realized. She was going to make him leave.

"Do you remember that first morning? When I made Eggos and strawberries and we sang _Faithfully_ together? Do you remember how scared you were? Because I do, Rachel. You took a chance on me and I messed it up. I know that I messed up when I didn't tell you about Quinn. But I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I will spend the rest of my life making sure I never make you cry. That you achieve all of your dreams. I swear that to you Rachel. I will do whatever it takes." Finn battled the desperation he felt in his chest, wishing like hell that he could take her in his arms and make her feel his love.

Rachel stared at him for a moment; her eyes filled with tears, and nodded, "I know you think you mean that, Finn. But we don't know each other. We're practically strangers."

"Rachel, I know that when you were seven you fell off of your bike and got the scar on your left arm. I know that you have a freckle on your shoulder. I know that Santana and Kurt had to feed and bathe you after your dads died. I know that, despite everything, you still wish Quinn the best. I know that you love dogs and are secretly terrified of cats. I know that you turn pennies on the sidewalk to heads up so that strangers will have good luck. I know that you cry when you sing a ballad. I know that you miss your dads more than anything in the world. And I know that if I can convince you to marry me again or just love me again, I will never mess up this big again. I'll be honest and I'll give everything to you. I'll give you everything." Finn angrily swiped at the tears on his cheeks and took a step forward towards Rachel. She tensed but didn't move away.

"I do love you, Finn. God, I love you. But it hurts. Loving you hurt me. Maybe I would be better alone." Rachel bit her lip and stepped away from him. Finn felt every piece of his heart shatter as he realized that he might not be able to win her over.

"I'm going to fight for you, Rachel. I'm going to fight for you until you realize that we are meant to be. You'll see. We'll come out stronger than you could ever imagine."

Finn stared at Rachel, hoping that his expression said everything that he couldn't hope to put into words. Time felt like it was moving excruciatingly slowly. His hands itched to swipe away the tears that were pouring down Rachel's cheeks but he didn't want to scare her away.

"Baby? Please, Rachel. Just give me a chance."

Rachel's cinnamon eyes looked conflicted as she looked at Finn. Bubbling beneath his skin, Finn felt an overwhelming sense of anxious fear. Could he walk away from Rachel? _No_, his mind screamed. His answer was an overwhelming _no. Even if she asked you to_?Finn felt instantly nauseated. As his panic began mounting, the front door swung open with a bang.

"Rachel? Are you and Finn back together yet? Blaine and I couldn't wait outside anymore! We decided we would risk the-"

Kurt Hummel walked into the kitchen and quieted instantly.

"I-Oh crap, I interrupted. Blaine told me I would. I'm sorry. I can just…" Fidgeting with his newsboy cap nervously, Kurt cast his green eyes on the tan skinned stranger hovering behind him. He smiled nervously as he took a careful and dramatic step back.

"No Kurt, you stay. _I'll_ go," Finn clenched his jaw slightly before shooting a wary glance at Rachel. She was still staring at him silently and made no move to stop him. If anything, she appeared to be even more stunned by his offer to leave. Finn reached out to her and then dropped his hand. She was making her choice. She was letting him walk out of her life- after he had begged her to give him another chance. Maybe this_ was_ too big to overcome.

Finn walked to the couch and picked up his duffel bag before looking at Rachel one last time before he left. She was beautiful. Her petite frame fit perfectly against his large hulking one. She was sunshine and optimism and he was calm and cautious. They balanced each other out in every way. He looked down at his wedding band for a moment, feeling his eyes water, and slid it off of his finger slowly. Nodding, more to himself than anyone else, he placed it on the coffee table and walked out the door.

_Rachel_

"Rachel…what, what, _what_ are you doing? Go _after_ him! Your _husband_ flew to _New York_ to come make a grand gesture and you let him _leave!_ For the love of Prada, what are you thinking?" Kurt snarked, placing his hands on his hips. Blaine placed a calming hand on Kurt's shoulder before peeking out from behind him with a concerned expression.

"Are you ok, Rach?" Blaine's voice was calm but tinged with sincere concern. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes before looking at the countertop.

"Eggs and lemon? The boy will never learn. I specifically told him to make you the vegan French toast with gluten free bread. I even told him where the fancy dishes were." Kurt looked pointedly at Rachel, assessing her, before putting away Finn's wayward ingredients.

Rachel stared at the floor, her mind racing in circles, before pushing past Blaine to see what Finn had put on the coffee table. She stopped short when she saw his titanium wedding band on the table. Taking a few cautious steps forward, she reached out to touch it and felt herself collapse.

_Finn was gone. She had let Finn leave. _

"Oh my God…" Rachel's voice broke off as she began to sob uncontrollably. Everything was falling apart. Finn had been there- right in her arms, begging her for another chance, and she had said _nothing_. Sob wracked through her body as she tightened her fist around Finn's wedding band. She hadn't given him hope. She had made him feel like they couldn't have a second chance. Now...now, they definitely couldn't.

Rachel cried until she felt Kurt's reassuring arms wrap around her and Blaine's soft kiss to the top of her head. They both sat on the floor, holding her and rocking her gently, until her sobs faded away.

-LTN-

"I let him leave," Rachel said numbly, watching a speck of dust glide through the air.

"Maybe it was for the best," Blaine offered quietly, squeezing Rachel's hand supportively.

"No. It wasn't. Blaine, don't encourage her delusional denial. She's afraid. She's like Mrs. Schuester's demented poodle that won't pee with anyone looking. She's circling around, hoping everyone and everything will go away so she can just keep going. But best friend newsflash, Rachel, you're not living." Rachel could hear Kurt's agitation and tensed. Was she running? Or was this just one of those situations that couldn't be fixed no matter how hard she tried?

"I'm not like Pierre."

"Well obviously you have better hair but you understand the general metaphor." Kurt grinned a little before filing his nails with a bored smirk. Blaine shot Kurt a warning glance before patting Rachel's shoulder sympathetically.

"I think you let him leave because you're not in love with him anymore. He hurt you Rachel and you moved on. There's nothing wrong with that." Blaine extricated Finn's wedding ring from Rachel's trembling hands and looked at it thoughtfully.

"And he walked away because he finally knew there was nothing he could do to change your mind." Walking to the trashcan, Blaine tossed Finn's wedding band inside of it. Dusting his hands on his pants slightly, Blaine motioned to Kurt and said, "Let's go get some gelato and let Rachel think about what I said."

Kurt grinned salaciously and said, "This is why I'm marrying him. A man who can meddle, wear tailored jeans, and still appreciate gelato. It's like you were made for me, honey."

Blaine blushed and walked to the door, held out his hand to Kurt, and cast a hard look at Rachel, "Maybe all of the things you _thought_ made you special were made better when you were with him, Rachel. All that I've heard since your marriage has exploded has been how much you miss him and how much you hate that it didn't work out. Well, you had your chance. You blew it. Kurt and I are getting some gelato now and when we get back, we expect you to get over this and buck up. No more Broadway diva breakdowns or dramatic monologues. Either get over it or do something about it."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before looking at Rachel with a nod, "Honey, we want the best for you. But this whole depressed, fallen star thing? So 'Where Are They Now?'."

Rachel watched, flabbergasted, as Kurt shut the door firmly behind them. Who were they to be so harsh? They still had each other. When Blaine had first moved to LA, Kurt had been a wreck. He'd stopped exfoliating for two weeks and let himself run out of hair mousse. In terms of Kurt, it was a disaster. Brittany had then volunteered Lord Tubbington as a therapy cat- only for them to discover that he had an affinity for Kurt's silk tie collection.

Rachel swiped under her eyes angrily and huffed. She didn't _need_ them. They thought they knew what was best for her but they didn't. When she had lost her dads, she had made sure that she could survive without anyone. Finn was a distraction. And she had gotten hurt for her troubles.

_Still_, her mind whispered_, maybe they were a little bit right. _She _had_ missed Finn. His warmth, his quiet assurances, the freckles that dotted his nose, and his easy smile. Everything about him had drawn her in. It had been so easy, at first, to deny that she was falling in love with him…and then later, that she _was_ in love with him. Between Kurt and Quinn, they hadn't had time to be alone and grow together the way a newlywed couple should. But from the moment she had laid eyes on him, some part of her knew.

He was the one.

Jumping up from the couch, Rachel raced to the trashcan. Dropping to her knees, she searched through bits of trash and coffee grounds until she found the smooth circle of titanium that was Finn's wedding band.

_He was the one_.

And she wasn't going to let years go by before they finally got it right.

_Finn_

"Yeah uh, how do I get to the airport from here?" Finn asked the cashier uncertainly as she rung up his Coke. Popping her gum loudly, she rolled her eyes and pointed at a sign next to the register.

_Lost? Buy a map for .65. _

Nodding with chagrin, Finn grabbed a map and mumbled a quiet thank you. Sighing, he slipped his change into his pocket and scrambled out of line. New York was nothing like Vegas. People were sort of…rude.

"Thank _God_, Frankenteen. We've been searching the city for you since Kurt sent me that text. You'd think someone of your unusual height would be easy to find but surprisingly…no," Santana Lopez leaned jauntily against the convenience store aisle next to a very concerned looking Brittany.

"Finn, are you like, ok? Santana told me about your abduction by aliens. I, too, was once abducted by aliens. It was a traumatic experience," Brittany said so solemnly that Finn struggled to keep a straight face.

"Brittany, I wasn't abducted by aliens…I came here to win Rachel back." Finn fiddled with the empty space where his wedding band used to reside and felt sick to his stomach. _It hadn't worked_.

"Wipe the constipated baby look off of your face and get over yourself. You screwed up big time and we're here to help get your out of this mess." Santana walked over to Finn and swung her tan arm around his shoulders.

"I know this amazing cookie recipe that always makes Lord Tubbington forgive me when he gets his weekly enema." Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips before grabbing Finn's hand and leading him out the door.

"Oh yeah! I heard about those cookies! Didn't they give Kurt—OW!" Finn was cut off by Santana's sharp elbow to his gut. Shooting her an agitated look he watched her smile at Brittany lovingly and understood. _People do anything for the ones that they love_.

-LTN-

"This is never going to work. Besides, I already gave her my wedding band. That's the universal symbol for giving up," Finn groaned as Santana pushed pause on her iPod and glared at him.

"Men! This is why I have a strict no men policy," Santana placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Finn, "Kurt and Blaine will be here in a few minutes to help you with the choreography. You need to have the words down."

Finn ran a tired hand over his face and nodded, "Run me through the plan one more time?"

"Jesus, what is with you? We've been through the plan a million times. Are you stupid?" Santana began speaking in rapid fire Spanish as Brittany gently petted the monstrous hairy beast that resided in her lap.

"Finn, we're going to make Rachel fall in love with you. You're going to sing Rachel's favorite song from _Wicked_."

Finn nodded again, his mind glossing over the details slightly and swallowed. _Why not?_, his mind whispered. He had tried everything else. Why not this too?

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I know there was no lemonade in this chapter, but I truly do believe that it was a necessary chapter for Rachel and Finn. Hopefully you guys had a great time reading it (I thought of you the entire time that I was writing it!). **

**Until next time! **


	14. Fourteen:: Without You

**Hi guys. **

**This chapter has been difficult. After I found out that Cory had passed away, I almost couldn't write it. My heart is aching for Lea Michele and all of the people that loved him...and for all of the people who are brave enough to seek treatment for drug addiction but do not win their fight. Cory's drug addiction does not change the type of person that he was or the fact that so many people loved him and will miss him dearly. **

**Glee speaks to a little piece in all of us. The piece of us that is different or afraid to be who are. Without Cory, Glee will never be the same. As I wrote this scene, I kept replaying the scene of Finn punching Brody and telling him to stay away from his future wife. In my heart, Finn and Rachel end up together. And so do Cory and Lea. **

**I hope that this chapter brings solace to those of you who are hurting. Furthermore, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is the final one. After struggling immensely in writing this chapter (and crying because I felt awful for writing about Finn…who Cory represented so well), I decided to end my humble story. I believe that I tied everything together neatly. **

**I sincerely hope that those of you who are reading my story enjoy it. I also hope that you feel I did Finn and Rachel justice. **

**I do not own Glee. **

**Fourteen::**

_Finn_

Sweat poured from Finn's brow as he struggled to stay in tune with the music that was pumping from Kurt's speakers. Anxiously he attempted to hop, skip, and turn but stumbled over his feet. He rolled his neck to loosen some of the tension in his shoulders. Being in Rachel's theatre, knowing that she might not forgive him, was suffocating. The space where his wedding band used to reside felt naked and only contributed to his nervousness. Wiping his forehead, he once again attempted the move that Blaine was so furiously barking at him.

Tripping over his feet again, but this time landing on his ass, he groaned with frustration. He lay on the floor, motionless, until Santana wandered over to him.

"If it helps, your falling was a lot less Frankenstein and a lot more Aaron Carter. Not that it's much of an improvement but if you keep going at this rate, you'll have all of the steps down by next month."

Finn rolled his eyes as he pulled himself off of the ground and stated flatly, "Kurt, Santana is right. This is a waste of time. I'll never have the dance moves down in time."

Kurt nodded his head reluctantly and said, "I think you're right. We should concentrate on the song. Besides, Rachel didn't fall in love with the suave dancer that you aren't- she fell in love with the goofy Bartender that begged her for another chance."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders gently before turning to Finn and adding, "What Kurt's trying to say is, Rachel loves _you_ Finn. Exactly as you are. She's just scared about trusting you with her heart again."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and gently led him away before tossing a sympathetic smile in Finn's direction.

Finn sighed as his heart twisted in his chest. He had messed everything up. He had allowed Rachel's heart to dangle in the balance while he moped and felt sorry for himself. He had allowed Quinn to come between them and poison their marriage. The truth seemed glaringly obvious- he didn't deserve a second chance. As he watched Kurt snuggle into Blaine's shoulder and Santana scratch behind Lord Tubbington's ears, he felt his stomach drop to his knees.

Everything seemed to slide into focus. _He _had pushed Rachel to stay in their marriage. A marriage that _she_ had wanted to get out of. _He _had made her promises- promises that he had shattered. He had lied. He had waited weeks to come after her. He had ruined everything. If he really loved her, he would set her free.

Stoically, he met Santana's eyes, shook his head slightly, and turned to leave the theatre. He heard a chorus of concerned voices calling after him but he ignored them. He loved Rachel. And he would do this for her.

He would set her free.

-LTN-

_Rachel_

"Flight 56, departing to Las Vegas is boarding now. Flight 56 to Las Vegas is boarding now."

Rachel rolled up onto her toes and searched the crowd for Finn's dark brown hair and lanky figure. She craned her head above the sea of people and felt her heart pounding anxiously in her chest.

"Finn, where are you?" She muttered to herself softly.

After yet another search had proved fruitless, she sank down into her chair and sighed. _Pointless_, she thought. He was probably long gone, and worse, he believed that she no longer loved him. Smoothing down the creases in her dress, she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"_Finn! Finn! Put me down this instant! It is beyond un-ladylike for my derrière to be in the air this way! Finn Hudson, come on!" _

"_Rach, you're going to love this, ok? Just let me have my fun!" _

_Grinning, Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's shoulder blade and relaxed her posture. Finn's skin was warm beneath her palms and she smiled as she felt his muscles ripple with each step he took. _

"_Will you at least tell me what this is about? You burst into the bedroom while I was changing for work!" _

_Finn let out a low growl before caressing Rachel's ass, "I'm glad I did. The lacy panties that you're wearing right now should be on display all day. Plus, I kinda like the fact that you wear those panty-hose with the straps." _

"_Garters?" Rachel asked coyly, "I wear them for you, you know." _

"_I do know. Once I show you my surprise, I plan on take them off with my teeth," Finn's voice trailed off huskily as he trailed his hand down the curve of Rachel's legs. _

_Suppressing a shiver, Rachel felt a surge of heat come throbbing to life between her legs. His touch left her feeling out of control and unmistakably sexy. _

"_Close your eyes!" Finn's enthusiasm was so catching that Rachel felt herself smiling broadly. _

"_Ok…" Complying immediately, she felt Finn's warm hands lowering her carefully to the ground. His fingertips trailed themselves over the swell of her breasts and his warm breath passed over her shoulder. _

"_Open." _

_As Rachel opened her eyes, she found herself in front their refrigerator. Turning to look at her husband curiously, she raised an eyebrow. _

"_Finn?" _

_His hazel eyes brightened as he looked at her for a moment. While they watched each other, Rachel felt her skin tingle with anticipation. _

"_Look again." _

_Turning her body towards the fridge, Rachel studied it more carefully. A new sheet of paper hung crookedly above the myriad of pictures that she had lovingly plastered over the stainless steel surface. _

"_You bought me a star?" _

_Finn's face lit up as he pointed to the certificate eagerly, "I bought it online and it came in the mail this morning! It has the coordinates so we can look at it with a telescope." _

_Rachel found herself growing breathless at Finn's joyfulness- her eyes stinging with happy tears as he detailed the process of choosing her star. _

"_And the best part is…are you ready? I named it Finn!" _

_Rachel's grin froze uncertainly on her face. Confusion raced through her as she quirked an eyebrow and asked him, "Finn, aren't you supposed to name it after the person you bought it for?" _

_Finn's face fell as he searched her eyes, "You hate it." _

"_No…No! I definitely don't! I just thought you bought me the star." Rachel pivoted her body so that she was staring into Finn's soulful hazel eyes and curled her fingers into his open button down shirt. _

"_I didn't name it Rachel for a reason! I thought about it, I really did. But then I named it Finn Hudson…because there's already a star named Rachel Berry and she's brighter than any of those stars up there, so I just wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely she can look up into the sky and, no matter where I am, can know that I'm looking down on her…you know…when it's nighttime." *_

_Rachel's eyes welled up as she watched Finn's blush creep up his neck. He smiled at her reluctantly before shaking his head, "You hate it! I should have gotten you earrings. I'm sorry, Rach." _

_Rachel pressed a finger to Finn's lips gently before rising to her toes and gently kissing him. As she pulled away she grinned so broadly that her cheeks hurt, "This is…this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me, Finn. I absolutely love it." _

_Finn's entire face lit up as he lips spread into a crooked grin, "Really?" _

_Nodded enthusiastically, Rachel exclaimed, "Yes! Finn…the fact that you believe in me so ardently- I don't feel like I deserve it. I haven't always been the most humble person but life taught me to never take people for granted. I have you, I have our life together. What more could I possibly need?" _

_Lowering his lips to hers, Rachel felt her body come alive with heat and lust. Trailing her fingers slowly through his hair, she pressed her body firmly against his. Groaning, he picked her up and placed her on the countertop that had made them face their love so many weeks ago. _

"_Mr. Hudson?" she asked coyly. _

"_Yes, Mrs. Hudson?" His voice was so gravelly that it sent sparks shooting down to her core. _

"_I believe you promised me that you would remove these garters with your teeth." _

"_Did I?" Finn slowly trailed his fingers from her calf to the tops of her garters and back down as his mouth busied itself at her neck. Rachel's fingers pulled slightly at his hair as the teasing of his fingers danced near the apex of her thighs. _

"_Yesssss…" _

"_Well then, Mrs. Hudson, I can't break promises, can I?" _

_Rachel giggled breathlessly as Finn slid her bra strap over her shoulder and kneaded at her exposed breast. _

"_No, you definitely can't." _

"Miss? Miss, are you ok?" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Rachel looked up to find an elderly woman shooting her a genuine look of concern and felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"I'm…fine," she whispered hoarsely. _Lonely, aching for my husband, and incredibly stupid_, she thought instantly, _but fine_.

"Were you looking for someone, dear?" The woman sat down delicately next to her, shrugging her lavender cardigan closer to her body. Rachel eyed her for a moment before nodding her head.

"I was. My husband. I think I've wrecked my chance, though," Rachel's voice quivered while her fingers twirled the at the wedding band that had been dangling on a necklace since she had left Las Vegas.

Smoothing her graying hair, the older woman smiled wistfully, "Darling, it's never too late for love. I reunited with my Reginald after forty-five years of separation. I know I'm just an old woman but when it comes to love, I'd like to think that I know a thing or two."

Rachel blushed and said, "I'm sure you do. But…what if the circumstances are too much to overcome? He hurt me and then when he asked for forgiveness, I hesitated. I wanted to forgive him for everything that had happened between us but…I…"

As her voice trailed off hesitantly, the older woman grimaced and said, "It can often be a challenge for us to forgive. Reginald left me shortly after he came back from Vietnam- and I was devastated. A shell of myself. Then I met Barry. I think he knew that I never loved him the way I was supposed to, but he gave everything to me and our children. When he died, God rest his soul, I realized my fear had been holding me back from truly being happy. What's truly holding you back, dear?"

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it quickly. Speechless, she stared at the woman before her and felt her eyes welling up with tears, "I can't lose anyone else from my life. I'm afraid there will be nothing left of me if I do."

The woman shifted closer to Rachel and wrapped a thin arm around her shoulders, "The only way you lose is if you never really try. You're here. I would say that you won half the battle."

"GRANDMA!" A chorus of shouts filled the air as a herd of children stampeded towards the elderly woman gently rubbing Rachel's shoulder. She winked at Rachel before kneeling out of her chair and holding her arms open.

"My beautiful Grandbabies! Oh how I've missed you!" The woman's voice became dramatic and playful as the horde of children swarmed her, giggling and dropping wet kisses all over her cheeks.

"Gramma, who is that?" A blue-eyed little girl poked her head out from behind her Grandmother's back to observe Rachel cautiously. She tangled a finger in her auburn curls before retreating back to her hiding spot.

"A friend, my dear. She was feeling sad and I was trying to make her feel better."

"Well, did she?" A blonde haired boy with sparkling green eyes demanded.

Rachel grinned, "Yes, she did. Your Grandmother is a talented woman."

Nodding their assent, they tugged her to her feet and began pulling her away. Rachel watched the family eagerly before she called out, "I didn't get your name! You helped me so much and I just…Thank you!"

The woman turned and said, "Holly. Holly Holiday. And you're welcome. I wish I had had someone challenge me when I so conflicted."

Rachel stood and walked over to Holly's lanky frame and said, "I'm Rachel. Thank you, Holly. I don't want forty-five years to go by without Finn. Thank you."

Holly grinned cheekily and said, "I will say this, the 'S-E-X' is better when you're in your twenties. But it's not too shabby in your sixties."

Laughing at Rachel's mortified expression, she tossed her hair back and nodded towards her grandchildren who had run over to their parents, "I'd better be going before they decide to leave me here. My second daughter just had a baby! It's my solemn duty to spoil them before returning home. Good luck, Rachel! Don't give up."

Nodding, Rachel turned back to her chair and eyed it speculatively. She shouldn't give up just yet. Fingering the solid weight of Finn's wedding band on her thumb, she stood up and walked determinedly to the counter.

"Hi, I need information about my husband's flight and _you're_ going to give it to me."

"M'am, I am not allowed to release flight information. I apologize for the inconvenience," The woman behind the counter smiled banally while adjusting her glasses.

"I believe you misunderstood me. I need information about my husband's flight and _you're_ going to give it to me. If I have to speak to your manager or GLAAD about this, I will. My father's were prominent members in both the NAACP and GLAAD. It would be horrible for a huge scandal to befall this airline," Rachel smiled sympathetically, as if she understood the woman's situation, before tapping her fingers on the counter.

"So…what's it gonna be?"

-LTN-

_Finn_

"Mercy, I'm fine. I knew that coming up here would be a long shot but I took it anyway. Letting Rachel go is for the best. If I love her, really love her, then I'll let her get out of our marriage just like she wanted to in the first place."

"Finn…Kurt told me you just walked out of the theatre. You gave up! That's not the Finn I know."

Finn nearly rolled his eyes at the pleading tone in Mercedes' voice before steeling himself to reply, "This is the right thing for me to do. I love her but I have to own up to what I did. I lied. I hurt her. And I can't keep convincing her to be with me. If letting her go helps her achieve her dreams, then I love her enough to do that."

"_Flight 736 to Las Vegas, now boarding. Flight 736 to Las Vegas, now boarding." _

Finn grimaced as the loud announcement filled the air and shouldered his bag to the opposite shoulder, "Mercy, I've got to go. My flight is being called. I must be later to the terminal than I thought. I'll see you when you get home."

Hanging up the phone, Finn searched the hallway for a sign that would lead him to his terminal. Walking quickly, he tried to ignore the nagging worries that were twisting anxiously in his mind. He knew that he was doing the right thing. Leaving Rachel, giving her a way out, was the right thing to do. He had pleaded with her for another chance- dressing it up, impressing her with a song…none of those things would replace her reluctance or take away her fear.

She had chosen.

And now so would he. He would move on for her. He would let her go gracefully and wish the best for her. When he saw her on television someday, he would wish her well. For her, he could.

As he approached the terminal, he heard soft music and noticed a crowd gathering. Groaning, he searched for a way around them so he could board his plane. As he edged closer to the crowd, he heard it.

Rachel.

Stopping in his tracks, he stared at the heart of the group and felt his stomach flopping nervously.

Noticing him, she smiled nervously and kept singing:

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>And curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_And my momma swore  
>That she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<em>

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere  
>Deep in my soul<br>That love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>To make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping at comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>That I'm content with loneliness.<br>_

The crowd parted as Finn stumbled forward, his eyes growing wet with tears as Rachel's cinnamon eyes bore into his own. This song, this moment…was for _him_.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<em>

_I've got a tight grip on reality,__  
><em>_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.__  
><em>_I know you're leaving in the morning__  
><em>_When you wake up.__  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.__  
><em>

Stepping closer to him, Rachel extended her hand towards him slowly. His body pulsed with nervous energy when his fingers interlocked with hers- but he kept moving towards her.

___You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception_

___You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.__  
><em>_You are the only exception_

___And I'm on my way to believing.__  
><em>_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. _

As Rachel's voice trailed off, he pulled her petite frame closer to his body and gently cupped her face.

"Rachel…I-"

Rachel pressed a finger against his lips and shook her head violently, "No! Let me get this out. Finn Hudson, I am madly, insanely, irrevocably in love with you. I was scared before. Terrified. I convinced myself that our marriage would never truly work because of how it began. Then everything with Quinn happened and I doubted you. I let so much come between us because I was afraid to open myself up to you and then have you decide I wasn't worth it. Letting you leave me was the biggest mistake of my life and I had to tell you. I had to let you know that…nothing is worth having without you. You're in my heart. Permanently. I can't…I can't let you go."

The crowd released a collective 'Aw' before shifting to look at Finn expectantly. He could feel the weight of their stare boring into his back and flushed.

"Rachel, I pushed you into this marriage. I want to give you a way out," Finn's voice trailed off uncertainly as he slowly moved away from Rachel's embrace.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. No. You are not backing out of this marriage and you are most certainly not leaving me. No."

Flabbergasted, Finn stared at Rachel. Her eyes were flashing dangerously as placed her hands on her hips. The crowd began murmuring, arguing over what they thought he should do before he turned to face them, "Do you think you could give us a moment?"

An older man from the crowd called out, "Just kiss her! With a set of jugs like that, you should just take her home and bend her over! I know I would."

Feeling the deep flame of anger come alive within him, he took a menacing step forward, "You stay away from my wife. You got that?"

The crowd hissed in shock before beginning to dissipate slowly. Finn kept his eyes on the cocky jerk who had been eying Rachel's breasts, jaw clenched with fury.

Rachel placed a calming hand on Finn's arm before grinning, "Your wife, huh?"

Finn searched his heart for a hint of insecurity or uncertainty before taking a step towards Rachel, "Yes, my wife. Rachel, are you sure about this? Because I love you. And if you take another step towards me then I'm never letting you go."

Rachel carefully moved closer to him before grinning, "I'm sure. I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you, Finn."

Dropping his bag on the ground, Finn embraced Rachel's thin frame and kissed her passionately. A shock of heat tore through his body as Rachel's tongue tentatively traced the crease of his lips and he smiled.

This was how they were always meant to be.

_Together_.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should it stop feeling so perverse to write about him, I will write and post an epilogue. When I first began this story, I imagined a world where nothing could stop Finn and Rachel from being together- and I think I accomplished that. **

**Don't stop believin'. **


	15. Epilogue

**I truly thought the last chapter I posted would be the last that I would be able to write. I hate that Finn and Rachel will not get the type of ending that I created here. Just as Rachel said, Finn was her person. Their love had the unique ability to transcend of all of the difficulties that they faced. **

**I hope that all of your hearts feel light as you read this- because this brought me some solace after I watched 'The Quarterback'. **

**I do not own Glee. **

**Epilogue**

_Four Years Later_

Finn groaned, his hand rubbing over his tired face as he let out a pathetic cough. He _hated _being sick. The only thing he hated more than feeling like he was coughing up his lungs was the fact that his beautiful, paranoid, slightly neurotic wife would avoid sleeping with him in bed. Sliding his hands through the soft sheets, he stretched and sat up slowly. His head throbbed with the intensity of a thousand pounding hammers and his side of the bed was littered with tissues. The only evidence that someone had recently been in the room was the up of warm Peppermint-Ginseng tea cooling on the nightstand.

As he inched his long legs to the ground, his tried to clear his head. The flu had to be the worst thing known to mankind. He couldn't go to the bar, sleep in his bed, or do anything fun. Pursing his lips, he lumbered towards the door, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. _It was so cold_ in the apartment. He trained his ears toward the hallway, hoping to hear the sounds of silence, because he knew he would get hell if she caught him out of bed.

'Just gotta turn up the heat, that's all,' he thought groggily.

Cracking the door to the hallway, he poked his head out stealthily. Edging his body out, he quietly moved towards the thermostat, hoping no one would see him.

"Finn Hudson! What are you doing out of bed! The doctor said that you need fluids and rest if you hope to recover from this devastating bout of flu. Get back to bed this instant!"

Rachel stepped towards him anxiously, noticed how off-kilter his step had become but then immediately stepped backwards, "Finn, you know I can't afford to get sick right now."

Finn nodded simply, the motion causing his throbbing head to ache even more, and cast his eyes towards his frazzled wife.

"I brought you tea! Go back to bed, drink it, and I'll come throw another blanket on your bed. _Please Finn_," her cognac colored eyes were pleading with him so intensely that he turned back around and stumbled into his sick bed. His bed felt empty without Rachel in it and he was sure that no amount of vitamin C would be able to cure that. Closing his eyes, he sighed slightly and cuddled into his comforter.

"Finn? Finn, honey? I brought you another box of tissues, my Ya-Ya's famous chicken noodle soup, another round of medicine, and a treat from Brittany and Santana. Do you want me to leave it on the nightstand or can you sit up for me?"

Finn's eyes slid open slowly, feeling rough like sandpaper, as he struggled to look at Rachel. Placing herself delicately on the bed, she adjusted her hospital mask. Finn attempted a cheeky grin but deflated when Rachel ran her hand soothingly over his forehead.

"Your fever is still pretty high. Hopefully we caught your flu in time for the medicine to start working. I can't wait for you to get better- I really miss sleeping in here with you," sighing, she ran a hand over her swollen belly, "I think he does too. He's been kicking up a storm for the last week. He won't let Mommy get any rest."

"I bet he thinks that Mommy is working too hard," Finn extended his hand to dance over Rachel's gently rounded bump and grinned weakly. When they had first found out she was expecting, they had both been taken by complete surprise. Rachel had just finished her second major tour of _Wicked_ and they hadn't planned on starting a family so soon. In fact, Finn had been worried about how well Rachel would take the detour to her career, but she had smiled brightly at him and stated that if Idina Menzel could have a baby and sing Elphaba or star as Maureen in _Rent_, then she could too.

"I'm sorry that I've been avoiding sleeping in here- I just can't afford to catch the flu right now. I don't want to get sick and hurt this little guy," Rachel looked morosely at Finn's tired face and fingered the edges of her hospital mask. Her bright yellow sundress hurt Finn's eyes but he felt a stirring of contentment as she stroked his head. Placing the tray down next to him, she swirled his spoon around the bowl of soup. Feeding him a spoonful of soup, Finn watched her wedding ring glint in the soft lamplight.

It hadn't been an easy path to get here.

When they had first made the decision to life part time in New York and part time in Vegas, there had been a lot of struggles. Finn hated how noisy the city was and detested the cold winter weather. He had never lived anywhere without Puck and Sam and had missed them horribly. Life without Mercy and Evie had been difficult for him and he had suffered from terrible loneliness.

Not that he would have ever admitted it to Rachel.

But she had noticed. Like she always did and encouraged him to expand _Journey's. _

After drawing up plans with Puck and Sam, he had decided to go for it. Last year the New York branch of _Journey's _had opened and it had been an incredible success. Smiling wryly, he thought of all of the help Santana and Brittany had given him when he had decided a new bar might be worth the risk. It was only fair that they now helped him manage the bar. In a weird way, his New York family fit him almost as well as his Las Vegas one.

Pouting, he rasped, "I can't wait to be better."

Rachel's cool hands immediately fluttered to his head and laughed throatily, "I know! I can't either. I've been _incredibly_ turned on all week and my poor husband has been too incapacitated to help me out."

Despite Finn's fever, he felt himself harden in anticipation, "I'm not that…" Just as he was about to make a desperate plea for sex, he was cut off by a terrible hacking cough.

Winking, Rachel rubbed his back and said, "Just think of it as an incentive to get better. I promise my pregnancy hormones will still have me spontaneously orgasming next week too."

Groaning at the thought of Rachel's tight pussy convulsing around his cock, he shut his eyes and said, "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Rachel nodded and ran a finger down his cheek, "Good. Baby misses you reading to him every night but Mommy misses you _another_ way."

Finn grinned as he opened his eyes and stared into Rachel's. Her warm chocolate eyes shone down at him with such love and compassion that his heart squeezed in his chest. He had to be the luckiest bastard on the face of the Earth.

_Three Months Later_

"Rachel, you have to stop putting up the Christmas decorations by yourself. You're going to fall and scramble our son!" Finn sighed as he looked at his very pregnant wife who was guiltily avoiding his gaze.

"I just wanted to make our house feel like your home did during Christmas when you were growing up," her voice was so miserable sounding that Finn crouched in front of her with a sigh.

"Babe, I don't want you to feel bad and you know that I appreciate the half-Hannukah, half-Christmas thing you do every year but this year I was hoping you'd let me do more of the decorating this time," Finn chanced a sympathetic glance at Rachel before gulping and saying his last statement carefully, "Rachel, you've got to slow down."

Almost immediately, Rachel burst into tears, "I just…I just…Finn, I'm so tired of being preg-preg-pregnant."

Struggling to keep the smile off of his face, Finn stood up and pulled Rachel up with him. Pulling her sobbing form tightly against his chest, he whispered soft words of comfort into her ear. Truthfully, _he_ was a little tired of Rachel being pregnant (except for the fact that she was perpetually horny, that he could totally handle for the rest of their lives). Between her strange cravings for kosher and vegan delicacies and her erratic mood swings, Finn felt like he couldn't keep up.

"Baby, I love all of the things you do for our family. I just want to make sure that you and our little guy stay safe and sound. I don't want to worry that I'll come home from the bar and find you unconscious on the floor with Christmas ornaments everywhere."

Sniffling, Rachel nodded weakly, "I was only trying to make it a special Christmas."

Kissing her soft lips with a smile, Finn laughed, "I know. Let's invite Mercy and Sam over. We can see if they'll bring Evie and we can get them to decorate the house."

Rachel immediately straightened and wiped her eyes, "We can invite Evie over? You know Kurt sent over those dresses from Tori Spelling's shop in LA! I can get her into them and take pictures! Call now! Stop waiting!"

Rolling his eyes, Finn pulled out his phone and called Sam. Watching as Rachel's petite frame waddled into the kitchen of their Vegas apartment, he smiled as a childish voice answered the phone, "'Edo?"

"Hi Evie, it's Uncle Finn! Is your Daddy there?"

"Unk Finn! Unk Finn! I has five fingas and eated pasta."

Laughing lightly, Finn opened his mouth to answer but a sudden rustling cut him off.

"Hello? I apologize if my daughter called you on accident."

"Mercy, it's Finn. I was actually calling Sam and Evie answered. She still loves hiding Sam's phone in her fake purses, huh?"

"Honey, with the way your wife and Kurt spoil my child there is nothing fake about any of her purses. When she gets older, she'll have legitimate vintage Chanel to carry around. It's a little disturbing. But enough about my crazy daughter, what did you need?"

"Well, I was hoping I could con you guys into coming over. I caught Rachel trying to put out the Christmas ornaments again and she almost fell off the step ladder. I made the mistake of telling her to slow down and-"

"She cried uncontrollably until you pacified her with promises of playing dress up with my daughter?" Finn felt a rush of relief flow through his body at Mercedes' teasing tone.

"Basically."

"We'll be over in twenty minutes. You know who we have to bring, right?"

Groaning, Finn nodded before realizing Mercedes couldn't see him, "Yes. Is he still calling himself the Puckasoarus?"

Grouchily, Mercedes answered, "Unfortunately."

"Tell him that if he makes Rachel cry again, I will let her call his mother." Finn could hear Mercedes' raucous laughter as a loud rustling introduced a new voice.

"Dude, I only made one comment about Jew-Ma looking a little bit plump. It's not my fault she went all 'Silence of the Lambs' on me. She knows the Puckasoarus is a word smith."

"Puck, you called her ankles, cankles. You're lucky she didn't smother you while you slept on the couch that night. There have been some nights where I've slept with one eye open after Rachel took something I said the wrong way. Watch yourself and you won't have the wrath of two Jewish women on you."

"Fine. But if Rachel drops calf on my new pants, I'm sending you the bill."

Just as Finn opened his mouth to respond, he was cut off by a loud _click_. He palmed his phone and nervously ran a hand through his hair. He was going to have to tell Rachel that Puck was coming to decorate.

_Two Hours Later_

"Absolutely NOT! Puck, you can't have the baby Jesus that close to the cow in the Nativity scene. And STOP making them do perverted things." Rachel's nostrils flared as she pressed a protective hand to the swell of her stomach.

"You never let me do anything," Puck grouched as he laid the Jesus figurine into the manager.

Finn dragged his attention away from Evie, who was scribbling all over his coffee table cheerfully, and studied Rachel. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her body and eyes glowed with contentment (even if he was slightly concerned with Rachel's proximity to silverware and Puck). Watching her interact with his best friend while caressing her baby bump made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Noah Puckerman, your mother told me what happened to you at your Bat Mitzvah. Don't make me share that with everything. I can't imagine what Lauren would think," Rachel tossed her chestnut locks over her shoulders and winked at Finn. Finn shook his head before diving back into his game of Memory with Mercy.

Rachel and Puck had developed a type of sibling rivalry relationship that drove each of them insane. Rachel was fiercely protective of Puck, not that she would ever admit it- and Puck secretly loved Rachel's attention. Struggling to concentrate over the sounds of the two of them arguing, Finn struggled to pick out the twin to his 'Pretty Pony' card. Mercy snickered as he selected the incorrect pair and smoothed Evie's hair gently.

"They might kill each other, you know."

"I figure Sam and I could take them," Finn grinned as Evie blew him a kiss before going back to her drawing of what appeared to be a giant scribbled squirrel.

"How is it that I am the only one actually decorating this apartment?" Sam blew out a frustrated breath as he tossed himself over the edge of the couch and scooped up his giggling daughter. Blowing a raspberry onto her belly, Sam arched an eyebrow at Finn.

"Um, I was trying out Evie's new Memory game with Mercy. Besides, you did such a good job with the garland I thought you had it handled," Finn trailed off pathetically before shooting a cautious gaze at Rachel and Puck bickering.

"You mean you were getting your booty handed to you in a wild game of My Little Pony Memory," Mercy hooted before getting off the floor and snuggling into Sam's other shoulder. Sam laughed and pressed a kiss onto Mercedes' forehead.

Shrugging his shoulders noncommittally, Finn felt a sense of serenity wash over him. Everything was perfect right now. He had two wonderful families, a perfect (if dramatic) wife, and a beautiful son on the way (who may or may not be betrothed to Evie after he and Sam had indulged in too many shots last week). His world was pretty set.

Suddenly Puck bounded into the room and skidded to a hault, panting, and looking more than a little bit panicked, he said, "First, I just want to say…I am in no way responsible for what just happened. Second, I think your wife needs to go to a hospital."

Every muscle in Finn's body tightened with anxiety, "What do you mean she needs to go to the hospital? Where is Rachel, Puck?"

"Well, first she pees on the kitchen floor then she starts mumbling about filling up the bathtub for a more homeopathic birthing experience," running a hand through his hair, Puck's worried eyes looked at Finn dazedly.

Finn, on the other hand, shot up from the couch and darted towards his bathroom, "Rachel? Rachel?"

Hitting his broad shoulders on the doorway to their bathroom, Finn stopped short as he took in the sight of his wife calmly submerged into their bathtub.

"Finn, I think it's time for you to call the midwife. Remember our plan. Be calm."

Finn felt his eyes go wide with panic as he struggled to remember the details of Rachel's intricately crafted birthing plan.

"First thing I need to do is…Um…Call…Kurt?" Immediately his hands began to start twisting his wedding band on his finger. Anxiety began swirling around in his stomach as he watched his beautiful wife cringe in pain. Rachel was having a baby. _Their _baby. As in, she would be pushing a (probably massive) baby out in a few hours. Nausea crept up his spine as dizziness began to set in.

"No, the first thing you need to do is call the Midwife. Then call Kurt. C'mon Finn. We practiced this. Remember the surprise drills we had every day last week? You aced them!"

Rolling his eyes slightly, he laughed slightly. For the last two weeks, Rachel had been staging fake births so that Finn, Mercedes, Sam, and Puck would know how to handle the impending birth of their son.

"The difference? Those were drills. You're like actually having a baby right now," he could hear the hysteria creeping into his voice as Mercedes and Sam burst into the tiny bathroom space. Finn immediately covered Sam's eyes whose mouth had dropped open in horror.

"Dude, you're having a baby not a dolphin. Tell her to get in the car and let's get her to the hospital just like we practiced." Choking out a nervous laugh, Sam spun on his heel and turned his back to the bathroom. Slightly irrirated that Sam had seen his wife naked, Finn shot a bewildered look at Mercedes.

Mercedes, however was too busy staring at Rachel with amused astonishment, "Honey, hell to the no are you having my Godson in a bathtub. Get out of that water and let's go! I've already called your midwife and Kurt."

Rachel's cinnamon eyes slid over to Finn, who was turning a particularly nasty shade of chartreuse and smiled comfortingly.

"Mercedes, Finn and I have elected to have a more natural birth plan. We want our son to come into the world gently and free of stress. Water births are becoming more and more commonplace," Rachel's voice trembled slightly as she clenched her jaw with pain.

"Honey, speaking as someone who has been there firsthand, the only reason you're saying that is because you haven't experienced a real contraction yet. Believe me when I say this, you're gonna want the drugs. In fact, even when you have the drugs, you want more drugs. Please trust me and get your crazy vegan ass out of the bathtub and let's get you to the hospital. And Puck too. Because his pansy ass passed out about fifteen minutes ago."

Rachel cocked her head, considering Mercy's words, and nodded consentingly. Finn rushed to envelope her petite frame in a bath towel before gently picking her up. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Finn smiled at Rachel widely.

"We're having a baby."

"Yeah. We are. I'm kind of scared."

"My brave Rachel Berry, scared? No way. This isn't anything."

"You won't leave, right?"

"Definitely not. I might pass out like I did when we watched that video but I'm with you until the end, babe."

Tears welling in her eyes, Rachel stared up at Finn with complete adoration. Finn's heart swelled as he marveled at the courage he saw in his wife's eyes. Despite being in pain, she was trying to keep a calm face for him. Gripping her hand tightly and listening to the sounds of his best friends frantically readying Rachel's overnight bag, he felt all of his panic melt away. Together, they could do anything.

_Eight hours later_

"You did so good, baby. So good."

Rachel grinned as Finn's eyes stared in astonishment at the tiny bundle he held in his arms. Despite his best efforts to look completely calm, his face had a bewildered expression as his fingers brushed their son's fingers and toes.

"Rachel, he's perfect. I mean, look at him. He's got all of his parts and he's so strong! See, look at how his fingers grab my fingers. He's practically an Olympian!" Finn's smile stretched wildly across his face as he paced back and forth across the hospital room with a gobsmacked expression.

Covered in sweat and completely exhausted, Rachel leaned her head back against her pillow and watched the two of them of them together with a swelling of pride. After eight hours of intense pain where she had indeed requested 'the drugs' (as Mercedes had so bluntly had put it), she now had a beautiful son to show for it. Watching her husband awkwardly cradle their newborn son made her feel complete in a way that she hadn't thought she was capable of.

Staring up at the ceiling, she winked towards heaven, certain that her Dads were watching over her in that particular moment. Closing her eyes, she thought of how blessed she had been to have them in her life- even if she had lost them so suddenly.

"_Rachel, honey, you were the best swaying tree on the stage tonight! I literally could not rip my eyes off of you!" _

"_Babycakes, what your father is trying to say is…even the Snow Princess did not shine as brightly as you. You were robbed of the part! Your sway to the left was exquiste!" _

_Rachel nodded glumly as she slumped lower in the backseat. She knew her dads were just trying to make her feel better. Jessica McAllen had gotten the part of Snow Princess because she was blonde and didn't have such a big nose (which the other little girls had kept taunting her about in the dressing room). _

"_LeRoy, look at her, I think she's crying," her father whispered quietly, "We need to step up our game." _

"_Hiram, I do believe you're right. Perhaps we can stop for some ice cream and…sing the song." _

"_THE song? Do you really think this situation calls for…THE song?" _

"_Oh, I think THE song might be just the ticket." _

_Rachel could feel her lips curling into a smile despite her sadness at being mocked by Jessica and her Petal Court all night. Her daddies always knew the exact thing she needed to hear to make her smile. _

_Her father fiddled with the knob on the CD player and turned the volume up before turning in his seat excitedly, "Honey, we need the best singer we know to start us off." _

"_Daddy…I don't know, what if my nose messes it up?" _

_Suddenly, the car pulled onto the shoulder of the road and stopped abruptly. Both of her dads craned their bodies to face her, eyes serious. _

"_Is that what this is about?" _

_Embarrassed and blushing, Rachel could only nod. _

"_Baby girl, your nose is what makes you Rachel Barbara Berry. Just like Barbara Streisand's nose makes her the amazing Babs." _

"_Besides, honey, one day when you find your Prince Charming…he won't care about anything you think he will. He'll care about your heart. And I think your father and I both know that you have the biggest one of those around." _

_Tears welling up in her eyes, she nodded and said, "Daddy, why don't you turn up our song so we can sing it?" _

Rachel smiled as the bed sagged next to her and Finn's warm fingers stroked her face comfortingly. She could hear him whispering endearments to her as she drifted off to sleep- only to be interrupted the sound of rapid-fire Spanish filling the air. Biting back a bubble of exhausted laughter her eyes flew open as she heard Kurt's excited voice coming towards her.

"Of course we're family! She's my fashion soul sister. We went to the Prada sample sale together in 2014. We wrestled sorority sisters for my leather clutch. What deeper bond could there be?" Kurt came bursting through the door in a flurry of flowers and shopping bags.

"Hi honey! You look beautiful! I'm so glad you went with the lilac dressing gown I sent, it does wonders for your skin. Blaine and I hopped the first plane we could when Mercedes called. Santana and Brittany are outside. The She-Hulk nurse you have wouldn't let all of us in at one time so Santana distracted her so I could come in!"

Grinning weakly, Rachel shot Finn a nervous look and he squeezed her hand supportively. He smoothly moved his tall frame off of her bed and into the rocking chair with their son. Kurt handed her a bottle of Fiji and perched himself on top of their bed, chattering happily. Finn observed her with a sappy smile before moving his attention back to their son who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Kurt opened up his shopping back and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Okay, first things first. I bought you what appears to be an S&M bonding harness that all of the chic boutiques in LA say will have your six-pack yoga abs back in no time. I also bought you a 'sexy' nursing bra, Ew, but only the finest for my lady soulmate. I also bought you some Evion spray and dry shampoo so we can fix that bird's next that you currently have on your head and, finally, I brought you every girl's best friend. The full Clinque cosmetic line for all of your 'happy mommy' Facebook photos."

"Bless you, Kurt. You are the best gay best friend that a girl could ever have."

"Oh honey, I know. Blaine said you didn't need the facial scrub but honestly, you've just been through a traumatic body experience, you needed the works," Kurt cupped her cheek and grinned at her before saying quietly, "Your dads would be so proud of you today. I know they're watching over you right now and high-fiving each other."

Rachel's eyes misted and she nodded, tears clogging her throat.

Kurt whirled around and sauntered towards Finn, a gigantic smile on his face, "Is this him? Is this my Godson? Oh my God, Rachel! He has Finn's nose! I know you're thrilled especially after that nightmare you had where your son was nicknamed 'bird beak'."

Grimacing slightly, Rachel said, "Kurt! That was supposed to go into the Vault! You know I had weird dreams while I was pregnant. I'm going to have to tell Blaine about your Chanel closet."

Paling, Kurt shook his head vigorously, "It just slipped out, I swear. He's handsome and perfect and for something that previously inhabited your body only hours ago, surprisingly huggable looking."

Finn choked out a laugh but had the decency to look embarrassed before saying, "Rachel…the only one who cares about your nose is you! You're sexy in a potato sack."

Before she could praise him for his sweetness, the door to their private room swung open and their entire chosen family (and Finn's mother) milled into the room. Each of them swarmed her hospital bed and Finn, craning their heads for a look at the newest Hudson.

Rachel watched as Sam and Mercedes brought Evie up closer to Finn's arms and murmured their collective coos of appreciation. Puck and Carole edged closer, Puck feigning indifference while Carole wiped away her happy tears with the vintage handkerchief Rachel had gifted her with at their vow renewal. Santana and Brittany piled themselves at the end of her bed and kissed each other before winking at Rachel. Blaine ruffled her hair affectionately before squeezing himself into the inch of space Kurt had so graciously left for him on her bed. Truly, Rachel's life was overflowing with people who cared about her and her tiny family. Some of them had found her during the darkest period in her life and some of them had come when she had taken a chance on love. Either way, she was incredibly blessed to have.

She looked up to find Finn watching her carefully and she felt a smile light up her entire face.

Finn's hazel eyes were warm with tender emotion as he handed their son to her and cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Christopher Kurtis Hudson. Our son."

**After watching 'The Quarterback' and subsequently crying my eyes out, I felt that I owed it to myself to reimagine a world where Rachel and Finn got the happily ever they deserved. This niggled around in my brain until I just hand to get it out. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I will mark complete on this story. **

**Don't stop believin'. **


End file.
